La cinquième
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: [UA] Sakura est la cinquième, celle qui doit partir à la recherche des autres pouvoirs et les rassembler. L'Air, le Feu, la Terre et l'Eau. Guidée par une voix dans son esprit, sans savoir ou tout cela va les mener. Dernier chapitre et épilogue en ligne !
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Déjà, je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien (même si c'est par hasard, ou par simple ennuie)

Donc, voici ma nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère plaira aux futurs lecteurs de cette page.  
Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, j'aimerais éclaircir quelques points.

- Les caractères des personnages ont été un peu modifié, j'ai gardé l'esprit de base mais en faisant des retouches pour la fiction.

- Il est important de bien lire l'histoire, car sinon vous ne comprendrez rien ... Mais j'essayerai de faire un récapitulatif des points importants a retenir avant chaque chapitre.

- Le prologue est peut-être déroutant pour certains, disons que cela peut donner un aperçut de mon style d'écriture ... hum ou pas ... Alors plutôt une façon un peu étrange de rentrer dans cette fiction.

* * *

LA CINQUIÈME

PROLOGUE

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

_"On m'a toujours dit que la vie commençait et se terminait par un adieu"_

Étais-je devenu un monstre ?

Après avoir vu tout cela, serais-je une autre personne...  
Je n'ai jamais voulu montrer cette face cachée de moi.

Mes cauchemars sont plus présent qu'avant.  
Arriverais-je à garder le contrôle de mon esprit ?

Je me sens comme un monstre.

A présent, comment effacer tout ça.

Personne n'est parfait, et surtout pas moi.

_Le feu ardent au creux d'une paume. L'envie de sauter du toit pour s'envoler. La peur de voir son double dans le miroir. Une voix dans notre tête qui dicte notre conduite. Des combats forcés à l'intérieur d'une arène. Cinq silhouettes qui nous attendent dans le désert, un lycée vide et la peur qui nous prend._

_"On m'a toujours dit que la vie commençait et se terminait par un adieu"_

C'est en disant Adieu à ma vie d'avant que je suis devenue une autre.  
Cependant, elle est partie à son tour, faisant terminer un tour, et en recommencer un nouveau.

_Rien n'est inéluctable._  
_Notre destin n'est jamais tout tracé._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

La suite arrivera bientôt, suivit d'un chapitre par semaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 1

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Lorsque l'on entre dans un lycée, sans doute même le plus banal existant. On s'aperçoit bien vite que les élèves sont "classés par catégorie".  
Il y a les populaires, les pouffes, les canons, les banals, les sportifs, les intellos, les bizarres et les invisibles.

Si l'on regarde bien, Sakura Haruno appartient à la dernière catégorie.  
Elle n'avait jamais été populaire, ni trop sportive, était douée dans certaines matières, et s'habillait de manière à passer complètement inaperçu.  
Oui, on pouvait vraiment dire que tout en elle était absolument banal, aux yeux des autres du moins.  
Sauf, peut-être, ses cheveux roses.  
Mais Sakura Haruno détestait plus que tout la couleur de ses cheveux, et c'est pour cela qu'elle se les teignit en brun dès le début du lycée.  
Le brun étant la couleur la plus triviale.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que bientôt (et pour son plus grand malheur), tout le lycée connaîtrait son nom.

Sakura aimait beaucoup écrire. C'était, pour elle, une passion. Mais elle n'écrivait pas de roman, non ... Ce qui l'intéressait c'était parler de ses camarades.

Elle leva la tête de son carnet, et observa la cour avec attention. Sakura était adossée contre un arbre, ou son arbre, car cela faisait fort longtemps qu'elle avait prit possession de l'endroit.

Au loin, elle vit Ino Yamanaka, Karin, Kin et Tayuya qui passer.  
Il y a encore quelques années, Ino étaient sa meilleure amie. Mais apparemment celle-ci préférait à présent s'accompagner de personnes "plus intéressantes" comme elle le disait du haut de ses talons aiguilles.  
Ino et sa suite étaient surnommées "la bande de pouffes du lycée", derrière leur dos évidemment ...

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elles en avaient le parfait attirail, et ce jusqu'à la dernière mèche de leur cheveux.

En parlant de cheveux, justement, Ino les avait blond ... ce qui s'accordait superbement bien avec sa catégorie. Elle avait les yeux bleu et portait la jupe de son uniforme très haute.

Sakura les vit se diriger vers une autre bande, tranquillement installée dans l'herbe. Ino se déhanchait devant les garçons, visiblement plus qu'ennuyés par sa présence.

La bande en question était celle des populaires. Celle que voulaient être intégrer par 99.99% des étudiants du lycée. Le 0.01 % restant étant, bien entendu Sakura ...

Le plus connu était, sans aucun besoin d'y réfléchir, était Sasuke Uchiha. Le parfait stéréotype du parfait garçon.  
Grand, beau, ténébreux, mystérieux, intelligent, sportif, il avait tout pour plaire.

Ensuite, il y avait son meilleur ami Naruto Uzumaki ; le seul à qui Sasuke adressait la parole.  
Naruto était blond, les yeux bleus, et autant le dire, son sourire était craquant. Il était du genre déterminé, optimiste, fan de ramens, mais n'était pas une flèche en cours.

A son bras, Hinata Hyuuga.  
Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle des filles de ce lycée, du moins selon Sakura. De longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés, de grands yeux clairs, un air timide et une petite taille.  
Avec Naruto, ils représentaient le couple idéal du lycée, étalant leur amour au grand jour.

Avec eux, Shikamaru Nara, un intello avec une coiffure d'ananas.  
Le plus intelligent du lycée, avec 200 points de QI, il était également un peu macho sur les bords.

Installée un peu plus loin, Konan lisait un polar avec attention.  
Elle avait une rose blanche placée sur ses cheveux bleus. C'était la plus étrange du groupe, parlant très peu avec les autres membres de la bande mais pourtant toujours présente.

Ino s'assit à coté de Sasuke, s'accrochant à son bras tandis que lui essayait plutôt de s'en défaire.  
Hinata gloussa, pendant que Naruto soupirait.  
Finalement, la libération arriva bien vite, grâce à la cloche sonnant le retour en cours.

Sakura était en seconde, dans la même classe que Hinata ainsi que quelques filles de la bande de Ino. On pouvait dire qu'elle était très bien tombée cette année.  
Quant aux autres, Sasuke, Naruto, Konan et Shikamaru, ils étaient en première.

Comme à son habitude, Sakura s'installa à côté de Tenten et Kiba, ses deux seuls amis.  
Malheureusement, ils ne partageaient pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt, Tenten ayant une adoration pour le sport et les kimonos, Kiba pour le sport et les animaux.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous.

Au retour des vacances, toujours les mêmes questions.

- Alors, ces vacances ? T'as rencontré des mecs ? questionna Tenten.

Toujours les mêmes choses.

- Non, tu sais très bien que je ne mange pas de viande, râlait Kiba, comme tous les midis.

Sakura aimait ce quotidien, cette routine; bien qu'étant à la fois effrayée par l'idée de rentrer dans un cercle vicieux sans pouvoir s'en échapper.

Mais un jour, il sembla que le destin daigna s'intéresser à Sakura.  
Somnolant en classe, une voix lui parvint.

" Sakura, tu es l'élue"

- De quoi ?

Le professeur de retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous devriez suivre ce cours un peu plus attentivement Mlle Haruno, cracha-t-il.

Ses camarades gloussèrent autour d'elle.  
Pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu une voix dans sa tête ...

Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, Sakura songea qu'elle avait dû perdre la raison. Les histoires d'élus, c'était bon pour les films américains.

Sur le chemin du retour, en pleine rue, la voix refit son apparition.

"Tu es la cinquième ... "

- Hein ?

Les gens se retournèrent vers elle. Sakura, honteuse, baissa la tête et retourna le plus vite possible chez elle.

Une fois rentrée, elle attrapa son carnet et y inscrivit les deux phrases qu'elle avait entendues.  
Elle n'était pas folle. Il fallait qu'elle s'en convainque.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un orage éclata au-dessus de toute la ville. Un de ceux qui disparaissent en seulement une nuit ; un de ceux qui font un bruit assourdissant, qui font tomber d'énormes gouttes qui tambourinent sur les volets.  
Un de ceux qui font très peur le soir, et qui n'annoncent rien de bon.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla tranquillement et s'extirpa de son lit. Elle prépara son uniforme tout en tentant de donner une forme à ses cheveux.

Elle fronça ses sourcils, une douleur commençait à poindre dans son crâne.

" Tu es l'élue"

Tous les sons autour d'elle commencèrent à s'amplifier, jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant.  
Elle entendit un grondement sourd, un bruit de frottement. Une voiture qui freine. Le vent qui frappe les arbres, un tintement, quelqu'un qui hurle. Son souffle.

"Tu es la cinquième ... "

Tous les bruits se concentraient dans sa tête, de plus en plus forts.  
Elle hurla.

- Sortez de ma tête !

Puis, le silence.

La jeune femme s'était accroupie, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, ses mains s'accrochant à ses vêtements.  
Sa respiration était saccadée.

Tout était calme, à présent.

Pendant toute une semaine, Sakura n'alla pas en cours.  
Elle faisait fréquemment des malaises de ce genre, ses parents s'inquiétant à son sujet, firent venir plusieurs médecins, sans grand succès.

Tenten et Kiba lui laissèrent des messages d'encouragement sur son portable.  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'à chaque sonnerie, Sakura croyait son crâne prêt à exploser. Chaque son, chaque respiration, chaque parole prononcée lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Et, durant toute cette semaine, la voix faisait apparition, lui donnant des conseils.

"Tu dois te calmer"

C'est facile à dire.

"Tu dois te concentrer"

Et comment, avec tout ce bruit ?

"Tu dois faire le vide"

Comment puis-je faire ?

"Tu vas y arriver"

Au bout d'une semaine, Sakura parvint à faire complètement le vide dans son esprit, les bruits s'adoucissant chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait eu raison d'écouter la voix, et ce malgré toutes ses réticences.

"Tu dois chercher les autres"

- T'es marrante ... soupira Sakura.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la voix lui répétait cette phrase.  
Mais quels autres ?

"Tu dois chercher les quatre autres éléments ... "

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux verts. Des éléments ... c'était déjà un peu plus précis ; un petit progrès.  
La jeune femme se précipita sur son ordinateur, afin de faire une recherche à ce sujet.

"_À l'origine, il s'agissait d'une hypothèse émise par certains philosophes grecs, et notamment par d'Empédocle d'Agrigente au IVe siècle av. J.-C., selon laquelle tous les matériaux constituant le monde seraient composés de quatre Éléments :_  
_la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu."_

Voilà les quatre éléments dont parlait la voix ...  
Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus ; et Sakura savait exactement où chercher.

Passionnée de lecture depuis toute petite, elle avait pour habitude de se fournir chez un libraire bien particulier, chez lequel elle se rendit.

- Bonjour, Orochimaru, dit-elle, entrant dans la boutique.

- Bonjour, Sakura. Tu en cherches un en particulier ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Effectivement, je cherche un livre sur les éléments.

Orochimaru s'absenta un quelques instants, et revint avec un énorme pavé dans les mains, sous les yeux éberlués de Sakura.

- Tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux là-dedans.

"Tu dois chercher les quatre autres éléments"

La voix répétait sans cesse la même chose.

- Mais ça suffit ! Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! Protesta-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait acquis, Sakura avait passé tout son temps à lire ce fichu bouquin mais rien ne l'aidait à retrouver les éléments.  
Mais étaient-ce au moins des personnes ?

D'après la voix, elle était la cinquième, donc logiquement, il y avait quatre personnes à trouver. Malheureusement, il n'y avait certainement pas leur noms marqués en grand dans ce livre...

"_Le mot Inanimatum désigne six familles d'hommes dénués d'âme... Ces hommes sans âme sont tout d'abord ceux des quatre familles qui habitent les quatre Éléments : les Nymphes, Nymphae, filles de l'eau ; les fils de la terre, Lémures, qui habitent sous les montagnes ; les esprits de l'air, Gnomi ; les génies du feu, Vulcani."_

"Six familles ?" Pensa Sakura.

Pourtant, elle ne devait pas en chercher six ...

" Tu dois chercher les quatre autres éléments"

- Rhaaa ça suffit !

" _La théorie des quatre éléments s'applique également au domaine de la structuration du temps, dans la mesure où chacune des quatre saisons correspond à l'un des éléments classiques. Le printemps est chaud et humide comme l'air, l'été chaud et sec comme le feu, l'automne froid et sec comme la terre, l'hiver froid et humide comme l'eau._"

Donc, on pouvait dire que les personnes étaient nées à des saisons bien précises.  
Bien que, là, tout de suite, maintenant, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout ...

"_Le Feu correspond à un tempérament Bileux, c'est un tempérament sec et actif._  
_L'Air correspond à un tempérament Sanguin, c'est un tempérament dilaté et tonique._  
_L'Eau correspond à un tempérament Lymphatique, c'est un tempérament dilaté mais passif._  
_La Terre correspond à un tempérament Nerveux, c'est un tempérament sec et statique."_

Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Et aussi de me pardonner si jamais il y a une quelconque faute (orthographe, grammaire ou syntaxe)


	3. Chapitre 2

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 2

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_Tu es la cinquième ... "_

_"Le mot Inanimatum désigne six familles d'hommes dénués d'âme... Ces hommes sans âme sont tout d'abord ceux des quatre familles qui habitent les quatre Éléments : les Nymphes, Nymphae, filles de l'eau ; les fils de la terre, Lémures, qui habitent sous les montagnes ; les esprits de l'air, Gnomi ; les génies du feu, Vulcani."_

_"Le Feu correspond à un tempérament Bileux, c'est un tempérament sec et actif._  
_L'Air correspond à un tempérament Sanguin, c'est un tempérament dilaté et tonique._  
_L'Eau correspond à un tempérament Lymphatique, c'est un tempérament dilaté mais passif._  
_La Terre correspond à un tempérament Nerveux, c'est un tempérament sec et statique."_

* * *

"Tu dois chercher les quatre autres éléments"

- Tais-toi !

Les gens se retournèrent sur son passage.  
Mais bien qu'étant en pleine rue, Sakura ne se gênait plus pour envoyer bouler la voix.

Elle arriva à son lycée ; Tenten et Kiba l'attendaient de pied ferme.  
Sakura redoutait ce moment, elle détestait avoir à fournir des explications (et bidons dans ce cas-là)

- J'avais juste la grippe, finit-elle par mentir après une heure d'interrogatoire.

- Juste la grippe ? Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à nos messages ? Répliqua Tenten.

- Euh ...

Le professeur entra à ce moment-là, faisant taire les derniers bavardages, et, accessoirement, sauvant la mise à Sakura sur ce coup-là.

Comme à toutes les pauses de midi, Sakura s'assit à son arbre, son carnet en main.  
Elle avait loupé toute une semaine, il fallait donc qu'elle rattrape tout ce temps perdu !

"Tu dois trouver le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau"

Sakura fonça les sourcils.  
La voix avait changé sa phrase.

- Sont-ils au lycée ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans réponse.

"Tu dois trouver le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau"

- Je prend ça pour un oui alors ! S'exclama-t-elle triomphante.

Mais, dans son lycée ?  
Sakura commença à trembler. C'étaient peut-être des gens qu'elle connaissait.  
Et puis, pourquoi devait-elle les trouver ? Parce qu'une voix lui avait demandé ?  
Les gens penseraient qu'elle est folle ... Mieux valait ne de ne rien dire pour le moment.

Elle leva la tête : toujours la même chose. Ino se déhanchant vers la bande des populaires, sa clique deux pas derrière.  
Soudain, Sasuke se leva, se précipitant vers les bâtiments.  
Sakura avait-elle bien vu ? Il avait les mains sur les yeux ? Était-il en train de pleurer ?  
Le grand Sasuke Uchiha ?  
Le pendre sur le fait, la fit rire intérieurement et elle le marqua dans son carnet.

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura entendit à nouveau la voix.  
Se tairait-elle une fois les personnes trouvées ?

"Tu dois trouver le Feu"

La jeune femme soupira.  
Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve spécialement la personne correspondant au feu ...

- Et les autres, alors ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'étant dans le métro.

La voix ne répondit pas.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Sakura prit ses recherches et regroupa toutes celles qui concernaient le Feu.

_"L'été chaud et sec comme le Feu"_  
_"Le Feu correspond à un tempérament Bileux, c'est un tempérament sec et actif"_  
_"Les génies du Feu, Vulcani."_

Bien, alors : il fallait chercher quelqu'un né en été, de sec et actif et étant un génie.  
La tête de Sakura heurta violemment son bureau, signe du désespoir qui était le sien.

- Tu es née à quelle saison ?

Sakura était en face de Tenten, s'intéressant activement et soudainement à sa mission.  
Enfin c'était surtout, pour que la voix se taise ...

- En hiver, répondit-elle

- Et toi Kiba ?

- Printemps

Sakura soupira. Si ce n'était pas l'un de ses deux amis, elle ne trouverait jamais la personne correspondant au Feu ...

- C'est pour nous faire des cadeaux ? Demanda Kiba, les yeux brillants.

- Euh ...

Sakura, Tenten et Kiba étaient à table déjeunant tranquillement. La jeune femme avait besoin de ne penser à rien.  
En particulier avec toute cette histoire de fou !

Depuis le début de la journée, elle avait ignoré la voix. Pourtant dans chacune de ses intonations, elle y marquait son impatience. De plus, la voix ressemblait fortement à celle de Sakura.  
Soudain, son malaise revint.

Tous les bruits alentour devinrent de plus en plus fort, faisant exploser son crâne.  
La douleur était trop forte : Sakura sortit de la cafétéria en courant. Elle regagna le lycée, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, se rendant à l'endroit le plus calme qu'elle pouvait trouver.  
Et celui-ci était bien sûr, l'infirmerie.

Elle s'écroula sur l'un des premier lit, mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête.  
Sakura y serait tranquille : il n'y avait jamais d'infirmières au lycée, les élèves se débrouiller seuls en cas de problème.  
Et, par chance, aujourd'hui, elle était vide.

"Tu dois trouver le Feu"

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais le faire ! Mais arrête ça ! Supplia-t-elle, à bout de force.

"Fais le vide dans ton esprit"

La voix sembla se radoucir.  
Sakura fit le vide et son calvaire s'arrêta.  
Elle s'assit sur un lit, l'oreiller posé sur ses genoux, son souffle court secouant sa poitrine.

La porte grinça, et une personne entra dans l'infirmerie.  
Sakura, quant à elle, s'était allongée quelques instants. Elle se leva, et se retrouva face à Sasuke Uchiha des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

Sous la violence du coup, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et elle ne put le quitter des yeux.

Sasuke la voyant (plutôt comme une forme assis sur le lit), détourna le regard, cherchant à l'aveuglette quelque chose pour essuyer son visage.

Le jeune femme se ressaisit, et lui tendit un mouchoir.  
Mais, le brun lui faisant dos, elle dût le contourner et le lui mit dans les mains.

- Merci, souffla-t-il

Il essuya ses larmes à l'aide du le bout de papier et jeta celui-ci à la poubelle.  
Sakura s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand le jeune homme l'interpella.

- Que ce soit bien clair : je ne pleurais pas. J'avais seulement les yeux qui brûlaient.

Elle se retourna et lui souri.

Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le croire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Lui demandèrent en choeur ses deux amis.

Sakura dût inventer un mal de tête affreux (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux).  
Après, Kiba lui raconta qu'ils avaient quitté la table afin de la retrouver, sans succès, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus la bande des frères leur avaient piqué le reste de leur déjeuner.

Elle ricana pensant à la tête qu'ils devaient faire à se moment là.  
Eux, par contre, trouvaient ça moins drôle ...

La bande des frères avait déjà fait le tour du lycée.  
C'était une bande de voyous. Composée de trois membres, Temari, Gaara et Kankuro. Ils étaient frères et soeurs, d'où le nom.

Ces trois personnes étaient violentes et agressifs avec tout le monde. Mieux ne valait pas se frotter à eux ...

Le soir même, quand Sakura rentra chez elle, la voix marqua son impatience.

"Tu dois trouver le Feu"

- Haha, oui, très drôle ! Mais je ne vois pas trop comment faire, surtout avec toutes les informations que tu me donnes. Ironisa-t-elle.

Sakura à bout de nerfs, décida qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien.  
Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude accompagnée d'une grande couche de bulles avec un certain soulagement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.  
Et puis, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer. Elle les frotta, prenant une serviette sèche.  
Cela commençait à la brûler, faisant naître des larmes.

Sakura sortit de son bain, les mains sur ses yeux.  
Elle avait terriblement chaud. Sa respiration était haletante. Son coeur battait trop vite.  
Ses yeux se calmèrent, tout doucement.

"Tu dois trouver le Feu et le mal qui le ronge"

Le mal qui le ronge ?  
Lui aussi avait chaud en permanence ? Avait les yeux qui piquaient ?

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent brusquement.  
Elle pensa à Sasuke, dans l'infirmerie.

Il avait bien dit : "les yeux qui brûlaient" ?

Le jeune femme lâcha soudainement la serviette qu'elle avait en main.  
Elle avait été si bête ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Une fois habillée, Sakura se précipita sur son ordinateur. Elle tapa "Sasuke Uchiha" sur le moteur de recherche, étant certaine de trouver des informations sur lui.  
Après tout ... on avait des groupies ou on en avait pas !

Elle cliqua sur le premier site affiché, tombant sûrement sur la pire fan du ténébreux.  
Sakura chercha un peu du regard et tomba exactement sur ce qu'elle voulait.

"Né le : 23 juillet"

Il était donc né en été.  
Et, pour couronner le tout, c'était un génie.

_"Les génies du feu, Vulcani"_

Elle en était sûre à présent. Sasuke est bien le Feu.  
Mais, comment le lui annoncer ? Surtout de façon à éviter de passer pour une folle à lier ...


	4. Chapitre 3

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 3

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

"Tu dois trouver le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau"

"L'été chaud et sec comme le Feu"  
"Le Feu correspond à un tempérament Bileux, c'est un tempérament sec et actif"  
"Les génies du Feu, Vulcani."

"Tu dois trouver le Feu et le mal qui le ronge"

Le mal qui le ronge ?  
Lui aussi avait chaud en permanence ? Avait les yeux qui piquaient ?

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent brusquement.  
Elle pensa à Sasuke, dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Texte fondateur : Empédocle (-460)_

_"Connais premièrement la quadruple racine_  
_De toutes choses : Zeus aux feux lumineux,_  
_Héra mère de vie, et puis Aidônéus,_  
_Nestis enfin, aux pleurs dont les mortels s'abreuvent."_

* * *

Sakura, comme tous les midi, était adossé à son arbre.  
Elle observait de loin, la bande de Sasuke. Ou plus particulièrement, ce dernier.

La jeune femme espérait sans doute que se yeux le trahiraient, pour qu'il se réfugie à l'infirmerie.  
Malheureusement, rien ne vint.

"tu dois chercher le feu"

Ah ... à présent ce n'était plus le "trouver" mais le "chercher".  
Et comment faire pour ? Sans paraître pour une folle.

Sakura prit son carnet et marqua "Sasuke = feu" et l'entoura.

* * *

Elle et la brune étaient installées sur les gradins, observant le stade. Aujourd'hui, le lycée participé à une compétition.  
D'ordinaire, Sakura n'y allait jamais. Mais c'est sans conter sur son amie, qui l'avait un peu obligé à venir.

Tenten avait tellement insisté, qu'elle était bien obligé de l'accompagner.  
Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un garçon ...

Car oui, Tenten était amoureuse depuis quelque temps de l'un des athlètes du lycée.  
Plus généralement nommé : Neji Hyuuga.

Il était grand et élancé, avec de long cheveux noir noué en une queue de cheval basse. Ainsi que les même yeux magnifique que sa cousine. Étant Hinata Hyuuga.  
Il était beau, certes. Mais pas du tout le genre de Sakura.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme tourna la tête et tomba sur une scène à laquelle, elle ne s'attendait pas.

Sasuke et son entraîneur qui parlait, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient, bien étant à plus de trente mètres de différence.

- Tu ne peux pas courir avec cet fièvre !

Sasuke mit la main sur son front.

- Je ne sens rien, répliqua-t-il

Son entraîneur lui ordonna de s'assoir et Sasuke obéie, restant sur le banc des remplaçants.  
Et voila, la chance qu'attendait Sakura.

- Je reviens, dit-elle à son amie.

La jeune femme arriva près de l'Uchiha.  
Sans attendre, elle posa sa main sur son front et la retira bien vite.

- Ma parole ! Tu es plus brûlant qu'un four !

Sasuke, la regarda éberlué puis fronça ses sourcils si parfait.  
Jamais une fille n'avait agi comme cela avec lui. Elles se contentaient de hurler, de glousser, de rougir, et jamais de lui toucher de visage de cette façon.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

Sakura ne lui répondit pas, lui posant à son tour une autre question.

- Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir les yeux qui brûlent ?

Le jeune homme parut en mode "bug". Il se souvenait à présent d'elle, c'était la fille de l'infirmerie. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Celle qui l'avait vu dans cet état si déplorable ...

Sakura passa sa main devant son visage.

- Hého, tu es encore là ?

L'Uchiha leva son visage vers elle.

- Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?

Mais que lui répondre ... Il allait la prendre pour une folle.

- Euh ... Je peux pas le dire devant tout ce monde.

La jeune femme s'apercevant bien vite, qu'une horde de groupies la regardé haineuse d'avoir osé toucher Sasuke Uchiha.

- Rejoins moi après, à l'arrière du stade, chuchota-t-elle.

Sakura avait rejoint Tenten sur les gradin, bien que cette dernière passé son temps à regarder Neji au loin.

Une fois la compétition terminé, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'arrière du stade.  
Elle s'assit, adosser contre le grand bâtiment.

Sakura attendit probablement dix minutes, et sans l'ombre d'un Uchiha à l'horizon.  
La jeune femme se sentit stupide de croire que Sasuke viendrait. Il devait la prendre pour la pire des groupies ... et la pire des idiotes surtout.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le vent qui soulevait doucement ses long cheveux brun.

- Hum, hum

Sakura ouvrit subitement ses yeux, entendant un raclement de gorge.  
Le jeune homme était bien là, debout devant elle.

Elle se leva maladroitement, lui faisant face.  
Ce qu'elle se sentit petite à coté de lui ... Sakura devait lui aller aux épaules.

- Euh ... Je ...

Sakura ne savait pas par ou commencer.  
Son esprit était confus.

Le jeune homme commença alors à perdre patience. Il lâcha lourdement son sac de sport par terre.

- Ecoute, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si c'est pour une déclaration : c'est non.

Elle le regarda ébahit et finalement commença à ricaner.

- Tu y es pas du tout !

Sasuke la regarda, attendant sûrement qu'elle s'explique.

- En faite, je suis comme toi ... enfin pas tout à fait.

"tu dois chercher le feu"

- Rhaaaa mais deux secondes ! Je suis entrain ! cria Sakura

L'Uchiha la regarda étrangement. Devait-il s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale ?

Le jeune homme, reprit son sac et commença à s'éloigner, jugeant mieux qu'il fallait couper la discussion avec cette fille plus que bizarre.  
Sakura ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui attrapa le bras.

- Attends !

Puis, soudainement, elle haleta. Elle était à bout de souffle, sa peau devint brûlante.  
Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement.

Elle hurla, pendant que des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

Sasuke fit volte-face, l'observa dans sa douleur.  
Sur le coup, il ne su que faire.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, voulant réduire leur proximité. C'était lui qui la faisait souffrir ainsi.  
Perdant le contrôle, les bruits alentour revint dans sa tête.  
Sakura hurla à nouveau, courant le plus loin possible de lui. La douleur revenait de plus en plus forte. La jeune femme ne savait pas ou elle allait, son regard voilé par les larmes.

Elle trébucha, se cognant violemment contre le béton.  
La douleur devint trop forte et elle s'évanouie.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla à l'infirmerie de lycée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une Tenten folle d'inquiétude lui sauta dessus.

- Sakura, j'ai eu si peur ! Ne refait plus jamais ça.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

Tenten lui fit un énorme sourire plein de sous-entendu.  
Elle lui raconta que c'était Sasuke Uchiha qui l'avait porter jusque là, et qui l'avait soigné.

Sakura regarda alors son bras avec un bandage et toucha son front recouvert d'un pansement.

- Il a dit aussi qu'il voudrait te parler demain.

Elle tilta subitement.

- Mais demain on est samedi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Tenten gloussa et lui tendit un morceau de papier.  
Dessus était marqué l'adresse exact de Sasuke, ou plutôt du palais Uchiha.


	5. Chapitre 4

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 4

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_Sakura prit son carnet et marqua "Sasuke = feu" et l'entoura._

_La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, voulant réduire leur proximité. C'était lui qui la faisait souffrir ainsi._  
_Perdant le contrôle, les bruits alentour lui revint dans sa tête._  
_Sakura hurla à nouveau, courant le plus loin possible de lui. La douleur revenait de plus en plus forte. La jeune femme ne savait pas ou elle allait, son regard voilé par les larmes._

_- Il a dit aussi qu'il voudrait te parler demain._  
_Elle tilta subitement._  
_- Mais demain on est samedi, rétorqua-t-elle._  
_Tenten gloussa et lui tendit un morceau de papier._  
_Dessus était marqué l'adresse exact de Sasuke, ou plutôt du palais Uchiha._

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura hésita vraiment à aller chez le jeune homme.  
Devait-elle venir pour une heure bien précise ? Finalement, elle se rendit chez lui pour 16 heures environ.

Tout le long du trajet, elle se tordait les mains.  
Une fois arrivé à la bonne adresse, son coeur manqua un battement. La maison du ténébreux était énorme, et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il y avait au moins cinq ou six étages, réduisant les habitations à coté pour de vulgaires jardinets.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle sonna. Un major-d'homme lui ouvrit du type petit, chauve habillé d'un costard cravate.

- Que puis-je pour votre service mademoiselle ?

- Je viens voir Sasuke Uchiha, répondit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, monsieur Uchiha est absent pour le moment.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler si c'était pour ensuite la laisser devant la porte !  
Énervée, elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin et à laisser ce Sasuke de pacotille.

- Attendez Jean-Charles, celle-ci peut venir.

Sasuke venait d'apparaitre en haut de escalier, détaillant la nouvelle venue.  
La jeune femme remarqua d'abord sa coiffure. D'ordinaire, il avait ses cheveux relevés en pique avec du gel sauf deux mèches sur le devant. Cette fois-ci, il les avait complètement au naturel, les laissant s'aplatir contre sa nuque.  
Il était habillé d'un jeans simple (coûtant sûrement une fortune) et d'un tee-shirt rouge sang. L'Uchiha avait également un collier tribal.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne savais pas.

Sasuke descendit le grand escalier calmement.

- Celle-ci est différente, fit-il. Du moins, je le crois, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Alors c'était pour la tester ? Si, elle n'avait rien à lui dire d'intéressant ... il allait la jeter ?  
Sakura commença à bouillonner intérieurement.

- Suis moi, dit-il

Le jeune homme avait bien détaillé Sakura du haut des escaliers.  
Autant dire que les filles étaient bien plus belle sans leur uniformes. Elle tout du moins. La jeune femme portait un corsaire noir, un débardeur bleu clair et de petites chaussures de la même couleur que son bas.  
Elle avait attaché ses cheveux brun en une queue de cheval laissant deux mèches retomber comme des baguettes juste devant ses oreilles.

Il l'observa entrer timidement dans sa demeure et le suivre.

Sakura, quant à elle, réfléchissait.  
Si ce n'était pas elle qui était venue ? Par exemple Ino ... Comment aurait-il réagit ?

- Si c'était une autre qui serait venue, qu'aurait tu fais ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, l'invitant à entrer.

- J'aurais laisser le major-d'homme lui dire que je n'étais pas là.

Sasuke lui tira la chaise de son bureau et s'assit sur son lit.  
Autant dire que Sakura aimait sa galanterie ... sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de fausses absences !

- Tu voulais me parler, demanda-t-elle

Il lui souri.  
Un sourire vraiment mystérieux qui voulait tout dire et qui ferait tomber n'importe qu'elle fille.

- J'attends

Sauf Sakura ...

- Qu'avais tu hier ? lui demanda-t-il

- Se serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, rétorqua-t-elle, c'est toi qui m'a mise dans cet état.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir.

- Que cherches-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

La jeune femme saisit mal sa question mais décida d'y répondre honnêtement. Peut-être que ça ferait avancer leur discussion.

- Je cherche le pouvoir du feu.

Un silence plana dans la chambre et Sasuke commença à ricaner.

- Ce n'est pas censé faire rire !

L'Uchiha se calma, et parut soudainement plus que sérieux.

- Depuis quelques temps, il m'arrive des trucs vraiment louche. Ma peau est chaude, j'ai les yeux qui brûlent, mon coeur bat trop vite. En faite j'ai toujours chaud, même si je prends une douche d'eau gelé. Et ... je n'arrive plus à nager, j'ai faillis me noyer la semaine dernière dans notre piscine.

Sakura l'écouta en silence.  
"trouver le feu et le mal qui le ronge"  
C'était exactement ça, elle avait trouvé le feu.

- Peux-tu m'aider ? demanda-t-il

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvue. Elle ne savait déjà pas comment s'aider elle-même ... alors quelqu'un d'autre ...  
Elle commença à se tordre les doigts.

- Ce n'est pas grave, raconte moi pour toi.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre.

- Eh bien ... Je ...

Elle respira un bon coup.

- J'entends une voix dans ma tête, elle me dit quoi faire. Au début, elle disait que j'étais l'élue, puis que je devais trouver les quatre éléments et finalement te trouver toi.

- Moi ? demanda-t-il surprit.

- Je devais trouver le feu, répondit-elle. Seulement je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, c'était très délicat.

Sasuke se racla la gorge, sûrement en signe d'accord mutuel.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, dit-il, une voix m'a parlée aussi. Elle m'a dit : "l'élu viendra te chercher". Sur le coup, je croyais être devenu fou.

Il ricana quelques secondes.  
En faite, il était passé aussi par ce que Sakura avais vécu.  
Sasuke leva la tête vers elle.

- C'était ta voix.

La main de la brune commença à trembler.  
La voix qui lui était toujours apparut c'était la sienne, c'était sa pensée. C'était impossible qu'elle apparaisse à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton ...

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de Sasuke.  
Il était plutôt grand et bien battit, de long cheveux noir noué en une queue de cheval basse, et avec exactement le même regard que Sasuke.  
Il s'interrompu brusquement en apercevant une autre présence.

- Je repasserais plus tard, dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

- Voici mon frère, Itachi, fit le ténébreux.

Finalement, le propriétaire de la chambre se leva, l'invitant à prendre l'air.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, alors que Sakura marchait en direction du lycée, une certaine brune lui sauta dessus.

- Alors, alors ! Raconte ! Avec Sasuke ! cria-t-elle à bout de patience.

- On a passé quelques heures ensemble et on à parlé. Il devait sûrement se poser des questions sur mon évanouissement.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient passé quelques heures ensemble et avaient beaucoup parlé. Mais ce qu'avait omis Sakura de dire, c'était qu'ils étaient aller au parc, s'asseyant ensemble au bord de l'eau.  
Un vrai cadre romantique, il fallait le dire.

* * *

Pendant la pose de midi, Sakura comme à son habitude se posa au même endroit.  
Le temps était parfait, et elle avait décidé de s'allonger dans l'herbe plutôt que de balancer des rumeurs dans son carnet.  
Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du soleil. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas un éventail sous la main.

- Salut Sakura

Mais qui pouvait bien la déranger ? Puis, elle se rappela soudainement à qui appartenait ce timbre de voix.  
La jeune femme s'assit brusquement, son regard dirigé vers Sasuke Uchiha.

- Euh ... Salut, répondit-elle

Le ténébreux lui sourit et s'installa à coté d'elle.

- Alors ça va ? demanda-t-il

Il s'adossa contre l'arbre tout en enlevant la veste de son uniforme.

- Bien, mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je profite du soleil.

Elle lui fronça les sourcils, il avait parfaitement compris le sens de sa question.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer des problèmes, rétorqua Sakura

Sasuke rit de son rire parfait.

- Eh ! Sasuke !

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers cet appel.  
C'était Naruto Uzumaki, accompagné de Hinata Hyuuga.  
L'Uchiha les salua et leur proposa de s'assoir avec eux. Ce qui énerva encore plus Sakura.

- Voici Sakura, Sakura je te présente Naruto et Hinata.

La Hyuuga lui sourit et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle lui fit la bise, ce qui eu le don de surprendre Sakura.

- Je suis contente de passer un moment avec toi, dit-elle de sa voix fluette, cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de te parler. Mais je n'ai jamais osée.

Sakura fut plus que déstabilisée. La brune avait envie de lui parler, à elle ? Alors que le lycée entier l'ignorait.

- Moi ? demanda-t-elle troublée.

La Hyuuga lui souri et lui prit la main.

- Je te trouve très jolie.

La bouche de Sakura s'ouvrit sous le choc, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
Puis la cloque sonna, annonçant la fin de la pose de midi.  
Hinata se pencha vers Naruto et l'embrassa. Puis elle adressa un signe de la main à Sasuke, prit celle de Sakura et l'entraina à sa suite.

* * *

Il fallait dire, que pour passer inaperçu, il y avait sûrement une manière un peu plus adéquate. Car quand Sakura entra en classe accompagner de Hinata Hyuuga, les regard se concentrèrent vers elles.

Hinata était sans aucun doute, la fille la plus belle de la classe. Pour le plus grand malheur des garçons, elle était en couple avec Naruto et restait seule en classe.  
C'était probablement pour ça, qu'elle était l'une des meilleures en cours.

- Tu viens à coté de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle gentillement.

Sakura se sentit tout de suite touchée et accepta sans tarder.

- J'espère que tes amis ne seront pas fachés, rajouta Hinata gênée.

La jeune femme, installer à coté d'elle, tourna son regard vers Tenten et Kiba.  
Tenten, lui faisant un sourire lumineux.

- Je ne penses pas qu'ils t'en voudront, fit Sakura.


	6. Chapitre 5

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 5

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

== pardon pour ce retard. Mon ordi a planté et du coup ça a prit plus de temps que prévu ...  
A part ça, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir quelques uns ^^

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_- Depuis quelques temps, il m'arrive des trucs vraiment louche. Ma peau est chaude, j'ai les yeux qui brûlent, mon coeur bat trop vite. En faite j'ai toujours chaud, même si je prends une douche d'eau gelé. Et ... je n'arrive plus à nager, j'ai faillis me noyer la semaine dernière dans notre piscine._

* * *

Le soir passa très vite, et lendemain aussi.  
La voix ne réapparut pas, ce qui inquiéta fortement Sakura, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ?

A la pose de midi, Sakura ce dirigea tranquillement vers son coin. A quelques pas de là, elle s'arrêta brusquement.  
Sasuke Uchiha était là, installé à sa place, entrain de mangé son bento.

- Salut dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui souri en tapotant la place libre à coté de lui.  
Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'installa un peu plus loin que prévu.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as cette soudaine attention me concernant ? demanda-t-elle

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Parce que je t'aime, lui dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

Sakura, trouvant ça moins drôle, fut si énervée qu'elle brisa ses baguettes avant même de commencer son repas.

- Espèce de crétin, répliqua-t-elle.

Tandis que le jeune homme rigola en voyant dans quel état elle avait mis ses baguettes.

- Et toi, tu es une idiote.

Avec ses propres baguettes, il prit un morceau de son bento et le tendit vers Sakura.

- Ouvre la bouche, fit-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme, fâchée par cette attitude puérile, s'apprêta à se lever en emportant son repas.

- Je vais aller manger ailleurs.

Mais avant qu'elle est pu faire le moindre geste, une furie sauta sur Sasuke.

- Sasuuuuuke ! Tu étais là, je t'ai cherché partout hier.

Le ténébreux soupira  
Et ce parfait timing, permis à Sakura de partir sans être repéré.

Une fois arrivé en classe, Hinata l'accueillit avec encore un de ses sourires timide en lui proposant de s'assoir à coté d'elle.  
Mais comment pouvait-elle lui refuser.

Bien que cela faisait à peine deux jours que Sakura parlait avec la brune. Elle se sentait déjà proche d'elle.  
D'ailleurs cette dernière lui proposa de passé leur samedi ensemble. Sakura accepta, encore émue.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura évita soigneusement le chemin de Sasuke.  
Elle en avait marre de ses allusions, et puis elle allait avoir des problèmes avec certaines de ces groupies.  
Lui, ne sembler pas penser à ça !

Mais le pire avait été de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.  
La jeune femme ne l'avait pas digéré. Comment avait-il pu le dire de cette façon ?

A la pose de midi, Hinata se tourna vers elle, lui proposant de mangé avec sa bande. Sakura refusa poliment.

- Tu évites Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle

La jeune femme continua à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

- On peut dire ça.

Puis elles sortirent de classe, Sakura s'arrêtant soudainement en voyant l'Uchiha adossé contre le mur en face de la porte.

- Ah ! Te voila, dit-il simplement.

Sur le coup, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir à qui il parlait.  
Mais, Sasuke rigola en voyant sa réaction.

Ino sortit à son tour de sa classe, sautant sur Sasuke, au passage.  
La brune soupira et passa sans un mot, direction la cour.

Après avoir fait quelques pas vers l'extérieur, un bras l'arrêta. Se retournant, elle vit le ténébreux avec un regard dur.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais ?

Le silence plana un petit bout de temps ...  
Puis, Sasuke s'approcha vers elle. La jeune femme se méfia, mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

Le brun réduisit l'espace entre eux, prenant Sakura par la taille. Il plaça une main derrière sa nuque, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.  
La brune se laissa faire, bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

"tu dois t'unir avec le feu"

- De quoi ?

La main de Sakura se posa sur la bouche du jeune homme, l'éloignant d'elle.

- Comment ça ? cria-t-elle

Sasuke se recula, contrarié.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme lui fit ordre de se taire et écouta la voix.

"tu dois t'unir avec le feu"

Elle rougit soudainement, comprenant le sens de ces paroles.

- Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle

Naturellement, la voix ne répondit pas.

Finalement, après leur baiser raté, Sasuke se calma. Ils mangèrent ensemble, Sakura évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face.

Depuis que l'Uchiha lui avait avouer qu'il l'aimait, tout ça lui restait au fond de la gorge.  
Ca n'avait pas arrêté de la travailler.

Il est vrai que Sasuke était adulé par beaucoup de filles ... ou plutôt par toutes, sauf Hinata et Tenten. Mais Sakura c'était toujours promis de ne jamais tomber sous son charme, elle avait encore son amour propre.

Son coeur battait trop vite depuis qu'il avait commencer à manger. Et puis, elle avait chaud. Une chaleur encore plus fort que le feu de Sasuke. Comment était-ce possible ?  
Ses mains semblaient moite et elle rougissait simplement en voyant le visage du jeune homme.  
Sakura fit une grimace.

Elle était entrain de devenir une groupie de l'Uchiha ...  
Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui ...

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura entendit encore une fois la voix.

"tu dois t'unir avec le feu"

La jeune femme rougit furieusement, ne préférant pas y penser.

"tu dois faire le rituel avec le feu"

- Un rituel ?

La voix ne répondit pas.

Sakura se précipita sur son livre, parcourant les pages cherchant un quelconque rituel.

"_Une fois les éléments trouvés. L'élu doit pratiquer le rituel._  
_Le rituel des âmes perdus._  
_Le rituel de la vie et de la mort._  
_L'élu pourra prendre le pouvoir des éléments._"

Tout cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais que devait elle faire pour ça ?  
Elle feuilleta son bouquin à la recherche de la réponse.

"_L'élu et l'élément choisit ne devront faire qu'un_."

C'est justement de ça qu'elle avait peur ...

"_Le feu doit s'unir dans le sang._  
_L'air doit s'unir dans les yeux sous les cieux_  
_La Terre doit s'unir les mains liés sous la lumière_  
_L'eau doit s'unir dans les pleurs_"

Dans le sang ? Elle devait unir son sang avec celui de Sasuke.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une voiture attendait Sakura en bas de chez elle. Une grand limousine noir.  
Ca sentait le coup fourré cette histoire ...

Une vitre teinté s'abaissa, laissant apparaître le visage parfait de Sasuke Uchiha. Il sortit de la voiture, tenant la porte pour la faire entrer.

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé un service de transport.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main, la forçant un peu à rentrer.  
Tout le long du trajet, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Sakura se sentait plus que gêné, fallait-il qu'elle parle du rituel à Sasuke ?  
Finalement, la voiture les déposa devant le lycée. La brune sortit sans un mot et se rendit dans sa classe en saluant Hinata au passage.

- Et donc tu crois qu'il se moque de toi ?

Sakura s'était installé à coté de Hinata, il fallait qu'elle lui parle de ce qui se passait avec l'Uchiha.

- Oui, car après tout je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre.

Hinata lui souri tendrement.

* * *

En sortant de classe, Naruto était là, attendant probablement sa petite amie. Sasuke était là, lui aussi.  
Visiblement, Sakura n'avait pas le choix.  
Ils marchèrent jusque leur endroit habituel pour manger. La brune rencontrant enfin Shikamaru et Konan.

Après leur déjeuner, Sakura attrapa la manche de Sasuke.

- Je dois te parler

Hinata gloussa, et demanda aux autres de la suivre.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il

Apparemment, le jeune homme en voulait à Sakura. Et c'était peu dire !

- Eh bien, j'ai reçu un ordre de la voix.

Elle s'arrête, ne sachant plus si elle voulait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

- Et, je dois faire un rituel ...

- Ouais, et ?

La brune remarqua son impatiente.

- Je dois m'unir avec toi, avec ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que l'Uchiha se leva.

- Viens chez moi ce soir, vers 19 heures.

Puis, il partit vers les bâtiments.  
Sakura soupira, il n'avait absolument pas compris ...

Le soir même, Sakura se prépara pour aller chez l'Uchiha. Ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se faire belle pour lui.  
Elle l'aimait, c'était sur. La jeune femme soupira.

Finalement, après de nombreuses hésitations, elle opta pour un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Mieux valait ne pas trop faire d'effort, au cas ou.  
Elle emporta néanmoins un couteau et des mouchoirs.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Sakura, dit Jean-Charles en l'accueillant chaleureusement.

Sasuke devait l'avoir prévenu de sa venue, cette fois.  
Elle lui rendit sa salutation.

- Monsieur Uchiha vous attends dans sa chambre, il m'a dit que vous saurez la trouver.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Sakura monta le grand escalier, puis entra dans la chambre du jeune homme sans même frapper.  
Elle regarda attentivement, mais aucun Sasuke à l'horizon. Elle s'était trompé de chambre ?

Soudain, une paire de bras puissant encercla sa taille.

- Bonjour Sakura.

Elle sentit son souffle brûlant dans sa nuque. La jeune femme entendit la porte se fermer et sentit l'Uchiha l'entrainer dans sa chambre.  
Il l'a retourna pour lui faire face et le coeur de Sakura manqua un battement.  
Comment avait-elle fait pour tenir pendant tout ce temps ?

Sasuke la fit reculer doucement et l'allongea sur son lit, lui au dessus.  
La jeune femme rougit et ferma les yeux.

- Tu n'avais pas besoins d'inventer cette histoire de rituel. Si tu voulais couché avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, rigola-t-il.

Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent brusquement. Voila exactement, ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire.  
Elle le gifla et se releva de son lit.

- Ca suffit, je m'en vais ! hurla-t-elle

Elle dévala les escaliers, passa la porte et la claqua bien fort en partant.

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura s'effondra en pleur sur son lit. Ce qu'elle avait été stupide ! Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que Sasuke Uchiha s'intéressait à elle ?

Il se moquait d'elle, il se moquait de ses sentiments.  
Il l'avait humilié.  
Plus jamais, elle ne voulait entendre son nom !

"tu dois t'unir avec le feu"

Les pleurs de Sakura redoublèrent.  
Comme elle avait été stupide ...


	7. Chapitre 6

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 6

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as cette soudaine attention me concernant ? demanda-t-elle_  
_Sasuke tourna sa tête vers elle._  
_- Parce que je t'aime, lui dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde._  
_Sakura, trouvant ça moins drôle, fut si énervée qu'elle brisa ses baguettes avant même de commencer son repas._  
_- Espèce de crétin, répliqua-t-elle._

_"tu dois t'unir avec le feu"_

_Elle était entrain de devenir une groupie de l'Uchiha ..._  
_Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui ..._

_L'élu et l'élément choisit ne devront faire qu'un._

_Le feu doit s'unir dans le sang._  
_L'air doit s'unir dans les yeux sous les cieux_  
_La Terre doit s'unir les mains liés sous la lumière_  
_L'eau doit s'unir dans les pleurs_

_- Tu n'avais pas besoins d'inventer cette histoire de rituel. Si tu voulais couché avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, rigola-t-il._

* * *

Heureusement que le jour suivant fut un samedi, Sakura n'aurait pas supporter de voir l'Uchiha.  
Une gifle aurait décollé, il n'y a pas de doute ...

Elle rejoignit Hinata à l'endroit prévu et elles passèrent l'après-midi à faire les boutiques.  
Puis fatiguées, elles s'installèrent à un petit café, décidant de parler un peu.

- D'habitude tu ne vois pas Naruto le samedi ?

Hinata soupira.

- Si, mais aujourd'hui il a des cours particuliers.

- Toute la journée ?

Sakura vit que son amie baissa le regard.

- Il a une grande ambition, et je veux aussi qu'il réalise son rêve. L'ennuie, c'est que je ne le vois pas beaucoup.

La jeune femme prit la main de la Hyuuga, la forçant à continuer.

- Il a une prof particulier qui vient chez lui le week-end. Il a beau me dire qu'elle a 50 ans, je ne le crois pas du tout ! On dirait plutôt qu'elle en a que 20.

Cette phrase intrigua Sakura. Une prof de 50 ans qui en parait 20 ...

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Tsunade

C'est alors que le brune partit dans un énorme fou rire.

- Mais Sakura, ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Hinata vexée.

La jeune femme se reprit.

- Désolée, c'est juste que j'avais Tsunade comme prof au collège. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle à bien 50 ans ! Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.

La Hyuuga parut se ressaisir, sans doute plus sereine.

- Et toi ? Ou en es-tu avec Sasuke ?

Si cette phrase semblait pleine de gentillesse, la bonne humeur de Sakura s'envola en un instant. Et dire qu'elle voulait passer sa journée sans penser à lui.  
Finalement, elle lui raconta tout.

- Ca ne ressemble pas à Sasuke, fit Hinata pensive.

- Il faut croire que si, rétorqua la brune.

* * *

Sakura n'aimait pas le dimanche. Ce n'est pas qu'elle le détestait ou le haïssait ... c'est juste que le dimanche, elle n'avait rien à faire.

Bien entendu, elle faisait ses devoirs, écrivait dans son carnet ou surfait sur internet.  
Mais à part ça, rien.

D'un commun accord avec ses jambes, elle se coucha dans son lit. Elle repensa à ses derniers temps. Tant de choses avaient changé.  
Tout d'abord, la voix dans son esprit. Puis, cette histoire avec les éléments. Son rapprochement avec Hinata et son éloignement avec Tenten et Kiba.  
Sans oubliait : l'incident avec Sasuke.

Sakura plaça son oreiller sur son visage, souhaitant oublier cet instant humiliant.

Soudain, son portable sonna, cassant le silence de sa chambre.

- Allo ?

- Sakura ? C'est Sasuke

La brune fit la grimace.

- Je vais raccrocher, dit-elle

Elle éloigna son portable de son oreille.

- Non ! Attends ! Je voudrais te parler.

Elle soupira, Sakura était définitivement trop gentille.

- Très bien, j'attends tes explications, cracha-t-elle.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te voir.

- Non mais tu déconnes, et puis quoi encore !

Elle entendit son interlocuteur ricaner à l'autre bout du fils.

- Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ! cria-t-elle.

Sasuke sembla plus sérieux.

- Tu pourrais ouvrir ta porte, demanda-t-il.

- Hein ?

La jeune femme parut plus énervée que jamais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es juste derrière, cracha Sakura avec haine

Mais Sasuke avait déjà raccroché et la brune put entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

- Va-t-en !

La personne continua à toquer.  
Sakura perdant patience, ouvrit la porte, furieuse.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un Sasuke, tenant une rose rouge.  
Il lui tendit et Sakura la prit sans poser de questions, aussi niais que cela paraissait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura, je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais si mal.

Il parut sincère.  
La jeune femme soupira.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

- Je pourrais entrer ? demanda-t-il

- Tu es très bien là ou tu es.

Le silence vint quelques instants, et Sakura impatiente en toutes circonstances décida de le faire entrer. Elle se poussa sur le coté, tenant toujours en main la fleur.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir comme je l'ai fais ... c'est juste que ...

Sakura le dévisagea, attendant la suite.

- Tu me troubles, je ne sais pas comment faire avec toi.

Elle souri devant son aveux et décida de recommencer leur ancienne conversation là ou il l'avait laissé.

- Bon, à propos du rituel, tu ne m'as pas laisser finir la dernière fois.

Sasuke s'installa sur son lit.

- Nous devons unir notre sang.

Le jeune homme fit une petite grimace.

- Et comment ? demanda-t-il

Pour toute réponse la brune posa la rose sur son bureau et y prit le couteau.  
Le prenant en main, elle se fit une entaille sur sa paume.

- A ton tour, lui dit-elle et lui tendant la lame ensanglantée.

A son tour, Sasuke se coupa la paume.  
La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés. Le ténébreux en profita pour placer sa main libre sur la taille de Sakura.  
Il la tira vers lui, profitant de cette étreinte pour rapprocher aussi son visage.

Sakura leva son visage pour regarder son interlocuteur.  
L'Uchiha en profita alors pour avancer ses lèvres près d'elle. Leurs souffles et leurs mains entremêlés.  
Le jeune homme brisa l'espace restant et embrassa Sakura. D'abord doucement, profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres, puis plus profondément, sentant qu'elle ne se retirait pas.

Elle aimait Sasuke, la brune en était sur et certaine.  
Mais lui ? Faisait-il encore ça pour jouer avec elle ?

Sakura brisa leur contact, enlevant aussi sa main.  
Une douleur lui vint de la partie ensanglantée de son corps. Sa main lui brûlait soudainement.  
Sasuke, à coté d'elle ressentait la même douleur. Ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de bain, mettant leur coupure sous l'eau froide.

Une fois le feu éteint, Sakura coupa l'eau.

Elle sentit une lumière, une sorte de pouvoir, une présence ... Ce fut très difficile de placer un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était assez étrange, elle n'avait jamais encore perçue cela.  
La jeune femme regarda Sasuke, lui aussi était troublé par quelque chose.

- Tu sens ça ? demanda-t-il

La brune plaça ses doigts sur le torse de son interlocuteur. La lumière se fit plus ardente.  
Ce qu'elle sentait, c'était lui ...  
Ils étaient liés à présent.

* * *

Lundi matin, lorsque Sakura sortit de chez elle, une limousine noir l'attendait.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, une sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Un beau ténébreux en sortit, lui tenant galamment la porte.  
La jeune femme y entra, passant le trajet à tenir la main de l'Uchiha. Une fois arrivé au lycée, Sasuke, lui ouvrit la porte et reprit possession de ses doigts.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa classe, sans la lâcher, et faisant retourner bon nombre de regards sur leur passage.

- A tout à l'heure, lui dit-il avant de partir.

Sakura se retourna sous les yeux éberlués de ses camarades de classe. La brune rejoignit Tenten au fond de la classe.

- Salut Ten'

Son amie lui répondit sans grand entrain.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est pas que je suis jalouse ou quoi que se soit d'autre ... Mais en ce moment, tu passes tout ton temps avec eux. J'ai l'impression que tu ne penses plus à nous.

Sakura s'installa à coté d'elle.

- Voyons c'est faux, tu sais que j'aime passer aussi du temps avec toi et Kiba.

- Ah oui ? Et c'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es assis à coté de moi en classe ?

La jeune femme réfléchit, Tenten avait raison, cela un bon bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas installé à proximité de son amie.

- C'est que je ... c'est nouveau ...

- Ne te cherche pas des excuses, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Et comment veux-tu que j'agisses ?

Tenten regarda la fenêtre en rêvant, une main soutenant sa tête.

- Il y aurait peut-être un moyen pour que je te pardonne.

Sakura et Tenten avaient pour habitude de ne jamais se faire la tête très longtemps. Chacune disait à l'autre comment se faire pardonner, et le tour était joué.  
D'ordinaire c'était un câlin, une pompe ou un bento.

- Puisque tu aimes tant traîner avec Hinata Hyuuga, alors présente moi son cousin.

Son cousin ? Ce n'était autre que Neji, l'amour secret de son amie.  
Alors elle voulait que Sakura utilise Hinata pour satisfaire ses sentiments personnels. Sakura n'aimait pas ça, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse passer l'égoisme de Tenten avant ses amis. Si elle voulait tant lui parler à Neji, elle n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et le faire !

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- Pas question, répondit-elle, en amour on se débrouille seul !

Tenten piquer dans son amour propre se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et s'installa à une autre table.

- Très bien ! lui avait-elle dit avec colère.

A la pose de midi, Sakura dit à Sasuke et Hinata qu'elle voulait être seule. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.  
Avait-elle mal agi avec Tenten ?

- Yo Saku'

Kiba arriva à son niveau et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Tu sais que Tenten t'en veux ?

- Je m'en doute, dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

- En faite, elle sait qu'elle à eut tord de te demander ça, mais refuse de venir s'excuser.

La brune soupira, de ce coté là, elles étaient deux ...

- Enfin, voila quoi ... bon, j'y vais.

Kiba était une personne très gentil et généreuse. Malheureusement, il avait un coté de sa personnalité qui lui disait de fuir les problèmes.  
Il ne prenait jamais part aux bagarres, même si cela concerné ses meilleurs amis.

"tu dois trouver l'air"

- Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps, rigola-t-elle.

Ne finissant pas à la même heure que Sasuke, la jeune femme rentra seule chez elle.

Sakura prit les informations qu'elle avait marqué dans son carnet, mais cette fois concernant l'air.

_"les esprits de l'air, gnomi"_  
_"Le printemps est chaud et humide comme l'air"_  
_"un tempérament dilaté et tonique"_

Ca n'allait pas être facile de trouver une personne comme ça ...


	8. Chapitre 7

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 7

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_La brune plaça ses doigts sur le torse de son interlocuteur. La lumière se fit plus ardente._  
_Ce qu'elle sentait, c'était lui ..._  
_Ils étaient liés à présent._

_- Pas question, répondit-elle, en amour on se débrouille seul !_  
_Tenten piquer dans son amour propre se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et s'installa à une autre table._  
_- Très bien ! lui avait-elle dit avec colère._

_"tu dois trouver l'air"_

_"les esprits de l'air, gnomi"_  
_"Le printemps est chaud et humide comme l'air"_  
_"un tempérament dilaté et tonique"_

* * *

Les jours passaient très vite, trop vite, en compagnie de Sasuke et Hinata.  
Sakura, ne savait vraiment plus ou donné de la tête. D'un coté, elle voulait passé du temps avec l'Uchiha, même si celui-ci n'avait rien tenté depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls.  
D'un autre coté, elle aimait aussi aller avec Hinata et Naruto. Sakura avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec ce dernier, en couple avec Hinata. C'était un joyeux-luron, toujours près à faire renaître les sourires de tous le monde.

Sakura avait aussi passé un peu de son temps avec Shikamaru et Konan.  
Shikamaru, était spécial dans son genre. Il ne voulait ressembler à personne, n'avait aucune idole, aucun modèle et surtout aucune motivation. Il passait plutôt son temps à regarder les nuages et à rêver, bien que l'on pouvait aussi avoir une conversation très approfondit avec lui (à condition bien entendu que le sujet l'intéresse ...)  
Konan, était plus discrète. Ce qui la passionnait c'était les livres, les romans, ou même ceux de peinture. Elle était renfermée, et ce n'était pas facile de parler avec elle, puisque qu'à chaque fois, elle se replongeait inlassablement dans les pages qu'elle lisait.

Depuis, environ une semaine, Sakura ne parlait plus à Tenten. Elles étaient restées fâcher l'une contre l'autre, comprenant bien qu'elles avaient peut-être fait une erreur. Mais refuser, bien sur de venir s'excuser, elles avaient leur amour propre.  
Quant à Kiba, il préféré ne pas intervenir dans les disputes de filles, et il avait bien raison !  
Mais il continuait aussi à parler à Sakura quelques fois, quand Tenten regardait ailleurs ...

Les recherches sur l'élément de l'air n'avait pas avancé. Il faut dire que ce n'était plus une très grande priorité pour Sakura, bien que la voix perdait patience à chaque piqûre de rappelle.

Mais une jour, une semaine après la dispute avec Tenten, Sakura eu un éclair de génie.  
Elle avait peut-être l'idée, du lieu ou elle pourrait dénicher l'air.

La jeune femme était couché dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, profitant simplement du vent qui lui chatouillait le visage.  
Sasuke, assit à coté d'elle, la prit par les épaules et l'installa sur lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, la brune avait ouvert les yeux, son regard tombant sur le lycée.  
Elle observa avec attention les bâtiments, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, et là, elle vit le toit du lycée. Un éclair de génie s'opéra dans son esprit.

Sakura se leva d'un bond, délaissa Sasuke et courut vers les bâtiments.

- Ou vas-tu ?

Le ténébreux la suivait, bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout ou elle allait.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour trouver l'élément de l'air, dit-elle ravi.

- Et ou ? demanda-t-il curieux

La jeune femme se retourna, décidant quand même à lui expliquer.

- Si tu étais l'air, ou voudrais-tu passé ton temps ? Pour te sentir le plus en liberté ?

- Eh bien ... en hauteur je pense ... dit-il rêveur.

Sakura reprit sa marche, l'Uchiha sur ses talons.

- Ce qu'on a put être bête, il suffisait juste de réfléchir un petit peu ! fit Sakura en s'exaltant.

Sasuke passa devant elle, attrapant son bras.

- Le problème c'est que, le toit est déjà prit, dit-il calmement.

- Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir, était-il préférable de tout lui dire, en sachant qu'elle voudrait quand même monté ?

- Tu connais la bande des frères ?

Sakura rigola, et le ténébreux afficha un regard interrogateur.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, dit-elle, en pointant son torse de son index.

Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu, et regretta ses prochaines paroles, à l'instant même ou elles passèrent la barrière de sa bouche.

- N'importe quoi ! On y va quand tu veux.

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne se dérida pas, elle se contenta simplement d'avancer sans attendre son interlocuteur.

Une fois arrivé sur le toit, Sakura se précipita vers la barrière qui la retenait de faire le grand saut.  
Le soleil l'éblouissait, le vent soufflait sur son visage. Elle ressentait vraiment une sensation de liberté et de grandeur. Si seulement elle avait eu des ailes, elle aurait pu parcourir le monde.  
Ses bras s'ouvrirent dans le vide, un sourire enfantin fendant son visage.

- Eh fais attention, râla Sasuke en la tenant par la taille.

La brune ressentait tout ce que l'air pensé. Un sentiment d'évasion, de pouvoir, d'envole.  
Si elle avait put, elle se serait jeter du toit.

- Qu'es-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers une même voix, une voix féminine et apparemment qui ne leur souhaitait pas la bienvenu.

Une personne apparut sur le toit au-dessus d'eux, celui qui surplombé la porte par ou ils étaient entré.  
Une jeune femme se tenait debout, un air mécontent sur son visage. Elle prit un élan et sauta à leur hauteur.

C'était Temari, la seule fille de la bande des frères.  
Sakura la trouva tout de suite très belle, malgré toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait pu entendre à son sujet.  
Elle avait les cheveux blond sable noués en quatre couettes, des yeux verts forêt qui paraissaient leur lancer des éclairs. Elle avait également dépassé le règlement du lycée en portant un collier à piques, et en laissant quelques boutons ouvert à sa chemise dévoilant une partie d'un tatouage. Temari avait aussi un piercing à l'arcade.

- Dégagez tout de suite, ce toit est à nous !

Après cette phrase, deux autres personnes sautèrent à ses cotés. Sûrement Gaara et Kankuro.

Gaara était le rouquin à l'air espiègle, le plus petit de la bande, ayant de grandes cernes sous ses yeux. Il devait avoir la taille de Sakura tandis que Kankuro dépassait largement Sasuke.

Les trois avaient la même couleur de yeux, et seul Kankuro avait également les cheveux blond sable comme sa soeur.

Le plus grand avait du maquillage violet au dessus de ses yeux. Autant dire qu'il ne respectait pas du tout le règlement du lycée.

- On voudrait juste savoir si quelqu'un est venu récemment sur le toit, pour y regarder longuement l'horizon par exemple, fit Sakura calmement.

- Et qui a souhaitait se jeter du toit, marmonna son voisin cynique.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, se souvenant sûrement de quelque chose. Temari quand à elle, s'énerva au quart de tour.

- Y a personne à part nous ! Maintenant dégagez avant que je vous éclate !

Les deux intrus ne se firent pas prier et sortir en vitesse.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Sasuke prit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il après le regard furieux que lui lançait Sakura.

Sur ce, il sortit un briquet de sa poche.

- Regarde.

Il actionna les mécaniques, libérant une flamme. Le jeune plaça alors sa main à coté de celle-ci. Il se concentra un moment et après quelques secondes la flamme roula pour se loger au creux de sa main.  
Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait réussit à contrôler le feu.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le faire tenir éternellement, dit-il déçut.

La flamme s'éteigna après ses paroles et l'Uchiha rangea son briquet dans sa poche.

- C'est génial, fit Sakura les yeux brillant.

Puis, elle lui prit sa main et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu ne t'es même pas brûler ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu pourras faire avec un peu d'entrainement ! dit-elle surexcitée.

Le jeune homme lui souri, c'est vrai qu'avec un peu d'investissement, il arriverait à totalement contrôler son pouvoir. L'idée le ravi, et une excitation grandissante apparut sur son visage.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, Sakura rentrait seule chez elle.  
Elle et Sasuke n'étant pas dans la même classe, ils avaient des emplois du temps bien différent. La jeune femme était en seconde, avait donc moins de cours à suivre que Sasuke, qui lui était en première et dans une classe de haut niveau.  
Sakura ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre ses motivations, car il voulait être policier. L'Uchiha lui avait répondu que ça venait de son enfance, et qu'il avait eu une sorte de déclic. La brune n'était pas médium, mais elle avait bien senti que Sasuke lui cachait des choses à propos de son enfance.

Et donc, comme tous les soirs, la jeune femme prenait le métro et rentrait chez elle. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était proche du lycée avec ses 45 minutes de trajet (ou voir plus de une heure), c'est pour cela que le ténébreux venait la chercher tous les matins.

Mais cette fois-ci, une personne l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son chez soi.

- Eh Sakura !

La brune se retourna faisant face à son ancienne meilleure amie : Ino Yamanaka.

- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à marcher dans la direction opposée.

La blonde la stoppa en passant devant elle.

- Alors comme ça il parait que tu traînes avec la bande de Sasuke ?

Sakura soupira, elle l'avait bien remarqué alors pourquoi lui poser-t-elle la question.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à toi, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber ! continua Ino.

- J'en veux pas de ton avis, marmonna la brune la dépassant pour aller vers chez elle.

La blonde la stoppa de nouveau.

- Je rigole pas Sakura. Je l'ai vu avant toi.

Son interlocutrice soupira à nouveau, bien décidé à rentrer.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es jalouse, fit la brune sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Ino blessée dans son amour propre, l'attrapa par l'épaule et la retourna pour lui faire face.

- Et jalouse de quoi ? De ton grand front ? De ton horrible couleur de cheveux que tu n'assumes même pas ?

Aie, touché là ou ça fait mal.  
En tant que son ancienne meilleure amie, Ino savait ou viser pour la blesser. Et là, elle avait réussit, et Sakura fit la grimace.

- Oh ... Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ..., fit-t-elle rêveuse, se serait dommage que quelqu'un l'en informe.

Les poings de la brune se fermèrent automatiquement. Elle avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

- Reprend Sasuke alors, lui dit-elle sur un ton de défis, je n'en veux pas ! Surtout s'il juge les gens comme ça !

Sur ce, Sakura repartit vers chez elle, laissant Ino.

Quant à la blonde, elle tenait son portable en main, un sourire ravi fleurit sur son visage.

- C'est noté, fit-elle en appuyant sur un des boutons de son appareil de communication.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura était plus que énervée. Elle avait décidé de faire la paix avec Tenten et de lui envoyer des excuses concernant son comportement. Mais après le passage de Ino, la jeune femme n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à être gentille.

La brune inspira un grand coup, il fallait qu'elle se calme ou sinon elle allait perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Et ça, il valait mieux l'éviter.

Depuis quelques temps, Sakura avait appris à maîtriser son pouvoir.  
Mais tout se briser lorsqu'elle était énervée ou stressée.  
Cependant, la jeune femme avait appris à écouter une conservation au loin, à voir dans le noir, à sentir lorsque quelqu'un était dans un état d'appréhension. Seulement, bien sur, il fallait qu'elle se concentre à un point inimaginable, parfois jusqu'à s'évanouir.

Pour tout ça, Sakura s'entraîner seule le soir, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit voulant toujours faire le maximum.  
La jeune femme sentait que son pouvoir grandissait au fur et à mesure des jours, et que bientôt elle pourrait entièrement le maîtriser.

Et depuis le rituel avec Sasuke, elle avait encore acquis une chose. Elle sentait l'Uchiha.  
Quand il n'allait pas bien, Sakura le savait. Le plus étrange, c'est que lui aussi le savait. Ils étaient comme liés par une force invisible.  
Comme par exemple, dans l'après-midi, le ténébreux avait sentit qu'il devait la suivre vers les bâtiments. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas dit.

Le plus important, est que grâce à ce pouvoir, Sakura avait fait la connaissance de Sasuke et de sa bande. Eux qu'elle haïssait depuis le début de l'année était devenu ses amis.

L'Uchiha était ... elle ne savait pas très bien ou elle devait le placer.  
En ami ou plus ?

En tout cas, ce pouvoir les avait changé. Et Sakura avait plus que hâte de trouver les autres pouvoirs et de voir ou tout cela les mènerait.


	9. Chapitre 8

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 8

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_- On voudrait juste savoir si quelqu'un est venu récemment sur le toit, pour y regarder longuement l'horizon par exemple, fit Sakura calmement._  
_- Et qui a souhaitait se jeter du toit, marmonna son voisin cynique._

_La brune se retourna faisant face à son ancienne meilleure amie : Ino Yamanaka._  
_- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à marcher dans la direction opposée._  
_La blonde la stoppa en passant devant elle._  
_- Alors comme ça il parait que tu traînes avec la bande de Sasuke ?_

_Quant à la blonde, elle tenait son portable en main, un sourire ravi fleurit sur son visage._  
_- C'est noté, fit-elle en appuyant sur un des boutons de son appareil de communication._

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura comme d'habitude se fit chercher par une limousine noir. N'avait pas parlait à Tenten une fois arrivé en classe. S'était installée avec Hinata et elles avaient papoté jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive.

La Hyuuga lui avait parlé de son petit ami, Naruto. Entre eux, ça aller plus que bien depuis que la brune lui avait dit que Tsunade avait vraiment 50 ans.  
Hinata, disait pouvoir lui faire confiance et était, à présent, à fond derrière lui pour ses études.

D'ailleurs, elle lui proposa aussi de venir chez elle le samedi suivant.  
Hinata avait déjà inviter Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Konan et comme cela, Sakura pourrait rencontrer sa famille à son tour.

La Hyuuga parla également de son cousin Neji. Ce dernier était très renfermé avec les autres sauf ses amis. Enfin, il n'en avait qu'un : Lee. Un drôle de garçon qui n'avait aucun goût en matière de vêtements.  
Neji avait aussi appris à connaître Naruto et Sasuke, avec qui il commençait à être ami, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa cousine. 

* * *

A la pose de midi, Sakura remarqua que personne n'osait sortir du lycée pour une raison inconnue.

- Mais que font-ils ici ?

- Qu'est qu'ils vont nous faire ?

La brune avait entendu divers phrases du genre, toute dit d'une manière qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- On cherche Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno, dit une voix masculine derrière la grande porte.

Tout d'un coup, toutes les personnes se poussèrent subitement pour ne laisser à découvert que les deux concernés.  
La brune put alors découvrir Gaara et Kankuro No Sabaku, deux membres de la bande des frères.  
Elle et Sasuke les suivirent sans poser de question. Les deux frères leur avaient simplement demandé de les suivre, sur un ton plutôt poli qui en surpris plus d'un.

Ils les menèrent dans un coin reculé de la cours et vérifièrent que personne ne les suivaient.

- La dernière fois vous avez bien parlé de quelqu'un qui aimait aller sur le toit et qui avait essayé de sauter ? demanda Kankuro

- Ce sont juste des conclusions un peu hâtive, fit l'Uchiha.

Sakura, se sentant un peu plus suicidaire, leur parla comme s'ils n'étaient pas ceux que tout le lycée craignaient.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez vu cette personne ? demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

Gaara et Kankuro se regardèrent, se sachant pas très bien s'ils devaient en parler ou pas.  
Finalement, ce fut le rouquin qui se jeta à l'eau.

- C'est notre soeur.

Sakura fut ébahit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'élément de l'air était Temari.  
Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle et ses frères étaient tout le temps sur le toit (à ce qu'à raconté Sasuke), Temari les avait accueillit en sautant de au-dessus de la porte, qui paraissait plutôt haute après mur réflexion.

- Enfin, on voudrait bien savoir pourquoi vous cherchez quelqu'un sur des éléments plutôt étrange ... rajouta Kankuro.

"élément", c'est bien le mot ...

Sakura et Sasuke semblèrent réfléchir à leur tour. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout leur avouer comme ça, ce serait du suicide.

- On devrait parler de ça avec votre soeur, je pense, dit la brune.

Kankuro soupira et les deux frères commencèrent à s'en aller.

- Si vous voulez mourir, c'est votre affaire, rajouta Gaara calmement en partant.

* * *

Sasuke prit la main de la jeune femme, la tenant fermement et courut en direction du toit. Sakura put voir un sourire indescriptible.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est elle.

En chemin, ils dépassèrent les deux frères qui les regardèrent étrangement.  
Ils ne devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que Sakura et Sasuke soient si persévérant ... ou suicidaire.

Une fois arrivé sur le toit, ils virent Temari beaucoup trop penché sur la rambarde qui la séparé du vide.

- Temari ! hurla la brune

La jeune femme se retourna, leur dévoilant un regard noir.

- Je t'en pris ne saute pas ! Tu n'as pas encore d'ailes !

Sakura se surpris elle-même à avoir dit ça.

Soudain, elle se sentit attirée, elle aussi, par le vide. Pas pour se tomber, pour s'envoler.  
Elle s'approcha à son tour de la rambarde.

- Sakura qu'es que tu fais ? demanda le ténébreux inquiet.

- Ca va aller, lui dit-elle sans pour autant le rassurer.

La brune enjamba la barrière sous le regard effrayé des deux autres.  
Sakura voulait se sentir libre, elle en rêvée. Elle voulait quitter la terre ferme pour décoller vers le ciel.

L'Uchiha arriva derrière elle et l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

- Tu es folle ! Reviens ! cria-t-il.

Sakura avait les yeux voilés, son regard dirigé vers les nuages.

- Je le sens, comme elle, je voudrais tant partir.

- Arrête tu dois lutter comme tu la fais avec moi, hurla-t-il en la retenant.

Temari, à coté ne comprenait plus rien.  
On aurait dit que la brune comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Effrayée par cela, la blonde se recula vivement de la rambarde.

Sakura, se ressaisit à son tour, et Sasuke la ramena sur le toit.

- Mais qu'es-ce qui t'a pris, tu es folle, dit-il énervé mais soulagé.

Sakura se retourna vers Temari.

- Esprit de l'air, Gnomi. Chaud et humide comme le printemps. Tempérament dilaté et tonique. On t'a enfin trouvé.

La blonde se recula encore.

- De quoi ? dit-elle.

"tu dois t'unir avec l'air"

- L'air doit s'unir dans les yeux sous les cieux, rajouta Sakura suite aux paroles de la voix.

La jeune femme, toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, se sentit doucement partir.  
Puis s'évanouie. 

* * *

A son réveil, Sakura était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se souvint vaguement de se mur, de cette couverture, de cette décoration. Tout ça restait trop floue et sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal.

Sasuke vint à coté d'elle, mettant sa main brûlante sur son front.

- Tu es trop chaud, dit-elle en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

Le ténébreux lui souri.

- Ou est Temari ? Je ne l'ai pas trop effrayée ? demanda-t-elle sortant de plus en plus du brouillard.

Le jeune homme commença à lui caresser doucement le visage.

- Non, après que tu te sois évanouie nous avons séchés les cours et nous t'avons ramené ici, dit-il sur un ton posé.

- Nous ?

- Temari est ici, elle est en bas à la cuisine. J'ai bien sur demandé à Jean-Charles de la surveiller au cas ou, marmonna-t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura eu un rire nerveux et se leva sentant ses forces revenir d'un coup.

- Je dois lui parler.

"tu dois t'unir avec l'air"

La voix devenait de plus en plus pressé, cela en devenait très étrange.

La brune descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Sasuke et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.  
Temari était bien là, entrain de cuisiner sous le regard amusé de Jean-Charles.

- Monsieur Uchiha, j'espère que vous avez faim car mademoiselle cuisine pour un régiment.

Cette remarque les fit rire sous le regard noir de la blonde qui s'activait. 

* * *

Ils passèrent ensuite tous les trois à table. Sakura fut surprit du talent culinaire de Temari.

- Whoua, c'est vrai très bon, lui dit-elle.

- Merci.

La blonde parut soudainement très gentille aux yeux de Sakura. Elle qui avait entendu à quel point Temari pouvait être sans pitié.

Une fois le repas terminé, une question hantait la brune depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Temari, ne le prends pas mal mais ... Es-ce que tu as des ailes ?

Sasuke, assis à coté d'elle, s'étouffa bien qu'il avait finit de manger depuis un bon bout de temps. Ce qui eu le don de faire rire les deux invités.

- Comme tu l'as dit toi même sur le toit, je n'en ai "pas encore", répondit-elle calmement.

- Tu n'es pas effrayé par tout ça ? demanda la brune.

La blonde ricana.

- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt mes frères qui ont peur.

Grâce à cette après-midi passé ensemble, Sakura appris ce que ressentait Temari.  
Si l'on classait ça dans le temps, son pouvoir est apparu après le rituel d'elle et Sasuke. Donc, le pouvoir de la Terre apparaîtrait une fois que Sakura aura fait un nouveau rituel.

Temari leur raconta cette sensation de liberté qui était omniprésente. C'était tout ce qu'avait sentit la brune sur le toit.

Finalement, Sakura fut contente de faire sa connaissance. Temari n'était pas du tout la fille effrayante et horrible dont on lui avait tant parlé.

- Mais si vous racontez ça à quelqu'un, je vous éclate.

Ou peut-être pas ...

* * *

Pendant deux jours Sakura n'eut plus de nouvelle de Temari. C'était bientôt le week-end et elle se demandait si elle devait prendre contact avec la blonde.  
Finalement, le vendredi soir arriva bien vite et la brune ne lui avait toujours pas parlé.

- Tu fais quoi demain ? demanda la mère de Sakura pendant le diner.

- Je vais aller chez Hinata Hyuuga, je vous ai déjà parler d'elle ?

Sa mère parut réfléchir, ce nom lui évoquant quelque chose.

- De la célèbre ligne de vêtement Hyuuga ?

Sakura souri nerveusement, à vrai dire elle n'avait pensé à lui posé la question (ne connaissant évidement pas la marque en question)

- Probablement ...

Sa mère lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu es de bon amis.

La brune ne répondit rien. "Bon" dans le sens riche ? Ou sur ceux que l'on peut vraiment conter en cas de coups durs ? 

* * *

Pendant cette nuit-là, Sakura souffrit énormément. Son dos lui faire horriblement mal, une douleur transperçante qu'elle n'avait encore jamais sentit.

Elle avait beau se coucher dans toutes les positions, rien n'arrangeait sa souffrance.  
Soudain, elle pensa à Temari.  
Cette douleur, elle se faisait au niveau de ses omoplates ... 


	10. Chapitre 9

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 9

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, ce samedi matin, sa douleur avait disparu.

"tu dois t'unir avec l'air"

La voix devenait de plus en plus agressive, et la jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais ce qui était des plus sur, c'était pas du genre de la voix de donner plus d'explications que nécessaire.

"le temps presse"

- Le temps presse pour quoi ?

Naturellement, aucune réponse ne vint éclaircir sa question.

* * *

- Allo ?

- Sasuke ? C'est Sakura.

La brune avait décidé d'appeler l'Uchiha. Réfléchissant pendant longtemps sur l'heure la plus convenable.

- Tu as des contacts avec les réseaux de la police ?

Le ténébreux devait se torturer les méninges à ce moment là, se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait demandé cela.

- J'en ai besoins pour chercher ou habite Temari.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

- Il suffit de regarder sur le site du lycée, dit-il, à ton avis comment j'ai fais pour trouver ton adresse ?

Sakura marmonna des remerciements et raccrocha.  
Ce qu'il pouvait être de mauvaise humeur le matin ...

Quoi qu'il en soit, la brune chercha l'adresse de Temari et quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouva devant chez elle.  
Sur la boite aux lettres, Sakura put lire "No Sabaku" et savait qu'elle avait atterri au bon endroit.

* * *

Temari l'accueillit sans surprise et la fit entrer. Sakura rencontra à nouveau ses deux frères, qui paraissaient ébahi de voir qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Ils habitaient une maison assez modeste, avec un étage et sans jardin.

- Ou sont tes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu la présence d'un adulte.

- Ils sont morts.

Temari répondit sur un ton morne.  
La brune parut plus que gênée et la blonde le remarquant, la rassura.

* * *

- Alors toi aussi tu l'as senti ? demanda Temari

Comment pourrait-elle oublier cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentit la veille.

- J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

La blonde eu un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est gentil ...

Puis, Sakura lui demanda ce qu'il lui brûler la langue. Temari la fit venir dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de fermer sa porte à clef.  
Elle déboutonna son haut, l'enleva et lui montra deux grandes cicatrices sur tout le long de ses deux omoplates.

- Elles sortent comment ?

La blonde se concentra un moment et tout doucement deux magnifiques ailes blanche se déplièrent de son dos. Sakura fut subjuguer par ce spectacle.  
Malheureusement, sa chambre étant de petite taille, les ailes durent retourner au propriétaire.

- Tu arrives à voler ?

Les yeux de Temari brillèrent soudainement.

- Cette nuit j'ai réussis ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'était extraordinaire !

Elle lui raconta longuement, tout le tour qu'elle avait fait dans la ville en pleine nuit.  
Finalement, Sakura parla du rituel à la blonde. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers l'arrière de leur maison.

- Nous devons nous envoler en se regardant dans les yeux.

Temari ricana.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'arriverais à te soulever ?

Mais devant le regard déterminer qu'avait Sakura, elle du au moins essayer.

- Prête ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune avait pris place dans ses bras, se tenant fermement à elle.  
Tout d'un coup, Temari s'envola et contre toute attente, elle ne sentit même pas la jeune femme accroché à son cou.

- Plus haut ! cria Sakura

C'est alors que la blonde s'envola haut dans le ciel. Une envie de liberté se lisant dans ses yeux. Un sourire naissant sur leur lèvres. Sakura cru rêver, elle était tel un oisillon découvrant le monde pour la première fois.  
Les deux lycéennes passèrent dans les nuages, profitant de la brume qui les entouraient.

La brune se souvenant soudain de ce pourquoi elle s'était envolé.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Temari baissa ses yeux, croisant le regard de la plus jeune.  
Sakura ressentit alors une autre lumière, à coté de celle de Sasuke. La jeune femme sentit Temari au fond d'elle.

Puis, une douleur atroce lui vint dans son dos, comme un feu ardent qui la dévorait.  
La blonde hurla, sentent aussi cela. Ses ailes lachèrent d'un coup, les faisant chuter.

Sakura vit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite en dessous-d'elle. Elle cria à son tour, comprenant qu'elles allaient s'écraser.

Temari, se reprit au dernier instant, les faisant voler sur les dernières mètres. Elles s'écroulèrent dans la cour de cette dernière, leurs coeurs battant à cent à l'heure.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sakura

La blonde hocha la tête.

A cette instant, le pouvoir de la Terre se révéla.

* * *

Temari la ramena chez elle, l'installa dans lui cuisine et lui donna une tisane bien chaude.  
Sakura, elle, tremblait encore à propos de l'incident. Avec Sasuke, il y avait la douleur mais à aucun moment elle avait frôlé la mort. Heureusement, que la blonde à su les rattraper au dernier instant, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau ...

Soudain, la brune se rappela de l'heure. Elle regarda sur son portable et poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux de Sakura parurent désespérés.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis dans moins de dix minutes ! Je ne serais jamais à l'heure.

Temari lui fit un sourire carnassier, et son interlocutrice compris tout de suite ou elle voulait venir.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer.

Sur-ce, elle quitta la cuisine.  
Il est vrai que Sakura n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux vêtements que portait la blonde. Un jogging et un grand tee-shirt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Temari revint habillé comme il fallait et entraîna la plus jeune à l'arrière de sa maison.  
La brune observa les goûts de la No Sabaku pour son habillement. Elle avait enfilé une jupe noir armée d'une petite chaîne sur le coté gauche et un haut violet avec des épingles à nourrices accrochées dessus. Temari avait aussi des grosses chaussures noirs à clous, sûrement très lourde à porter.

- Tu es bien sur de ton idée ?

Pour toute réponse, la blonde la prit par la taille, sortit ses ailes et décolla à toute vitesse.

- Je te conduis ou ?

- Chez Hinata Hyuuga.

Temari fit la grimace, la demeure des Hyuuga était à l'autre bout de la ville.

- Allo ?

Malgré que Sakura était très haut dans le ciel, elle entendit son portable sonner et décrocha sous les yeux étonnés de la No Sabaku.

- Sakura, c'est Sasuke. Tu fais quoi ? Tu vas être en retard.

- J'arrive bientôt, et un conseil, regarde vers le ciel.

Puis elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand Sasuke les vit se poser tranquillement dans l'immense jardin des Hyuuga, il ne put que s'énerver contre elles.

- Mais vous êtes folle, et si quelqu'un vous avez vu ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à rigoler.  
L'Uchiha les regarda, désespéré. Surtout que ce n'était pas lui qui devait jouer le responsable de la bande.

* * *

Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent à leur tour dans le jardin, alertés par les bruits. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent Sasuke qui avait rejoint Sakura fraîchement arrivée ... en compagnie de Temari No Sabaku.

La Hyuuga s'avança, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Tiens salut Hinata, Naruto, fit Sakura en les voyant.

- B ... Bon ... Bonjour.

Hinata bégayait lorsque quelque chose l'a troublait. Et dans cette situation, c'était quelqu'un.  
Elle ne le croyait pas, Temari était bien là, dans son jardin à papoter tranquillement avec Sakura.

Naruto, quant à lui fit la bise aux deux arrivantes sans se soucier de rien. Il les invita même à entrer à l'intérieur pour boire quelque chose.

Une fois rentré dans la grande demeure, Sakura salua Shikamaru et Konan, tous deux assis confortablement sur un énorme divan. La jeune femme lisait un bouquin policier tandis que le premier somnolait parmi les coussins en plumes.

Hinata leur informa que Lee eu un empêchement de dernière minute et que Neji était resté dans sa chambre. Apparemment celui-ci n'aimait pas beaucoup lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde qui venait en même temps.

* * *

Tout le samedi après-midi se résuma à parler, manger, faire une petite visite à la piscine des Hyuuga et bronzer.  
Sakura adorer la maison de Hinata. En arrivant, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle.  
Bien que, la maison de Sasuke était plus grande, celle de son amie était muni d'un Sauna, d'une piscine et d'une salle de danse.

Temari avait passé aussi l'après midi avec eux. Elle s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Konan et avait détesté un certain Shikamaru. La blonde le traité déjà de gros flemmard.  
Sinon, elle s'était bien adapté aux gens présent malgré le faite qu'elle appartenait à la bande des frères.  
Mais, Temari les avaient prévenu : Lundi, elle serait comme d'habitude et qu'il ne fallait pas se faire des idées par rapport à son comportement d'aujourd'hui.

Finalement, le temps passa plus vite que prévu et chacun rentra chez soi.  
Une fois arrivé chez elle, Sakura prit une bonne douche. Dès qu'elle sortit, l'eau dégoulinait encore de ses cheveux et son esprit pensa à Sasuke.

Elle ne savait pourquoi subitement elle pensait à lui.  
Soudain, une grande tristesse s'empara d'elle. L'Uchiha devait vraiment avoir mal pour que la jeune femme le sente si intensément.

* * *

Sasuke rentra chez lui plus tôt que prévu. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur personnel.  
Tiens, il avait un message vocal en attente.

Il regarda de qui pouvait bien venir ce message et tomba sur le nom de : Ino Yamanaka. Étrangement, ce prénom lui disait vaguement quelque chose ...

Il ouvrit le message.

"Si tu veux mon avis ... Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber"

Sasuke connaissait cette voix, mais impossible de savoir ou il l'avait déjà entendu.

"J'en veux pas de ton avis"

Le jeune homme reconnu sans peine le ton de voix de Sakura.  
Mais pourquoi lui envoyé quelque chose qu'elle aurait dit ?

"Je rigole pas Sakura ... Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ..."

Encore la voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas

"Reprend Sasuke alors, je n'en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es jalouse"

La voix de Sakura.

"Et jalouse de quoi ? De ton grand front ? De ton horrible couleur de cheveux que tu n'assumes même pas ?"

Sasuke fut profondément blessé. Comment Sakura avait-elle put dire ça ?  
Il croyait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ... Mais apparemment il s'était fait de fausses idées tout le long.  
Elle ne faisait que jouer avec lui, elle se moquait de lui.  
Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu ?

La colère apparut soudainement et il frappa sur son bureau. Le feu commença à monter dans son corps.  
Comment Sakura avait pu lui faire ça ?

Puis, la tristesse apparut à nouveau  
Et dire qu'il l'aimait ...


	11. Chapitre 10

A CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 10

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_Temari baissa ses yeux, croisant le regard de la plus jeune._  
_Sakura ressentit alors une autre lumière, à coté de celle de Sasuke. La jeune femme sentit Temari au fond d'elle._  
_A cette instant, le pouvoir de la Terre se révéla._

_Sasuke fut profondément blessé. Comment Sakura avait-elle put dire ça ?_  
_Il croyait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ... Mais apparemment il s'était fait de fausses idées tout le long_

_Puis, la tristesse apparut à nouveau_  
_Et dire qu'il l'aimait ..._

* * *

Lundi matin, Sakura apparut au lycée avec une tête d'enterrement et de grosses cernes qui entouraient ses yeux verts.  
La jeune femme avait terriblement mal dormi. D'une part, à cause de Sasuke qui visiblement avait l'esprit tourmenté.  
D'un autre coté, par la faute de Temari, qui apparemment s'était bien amusé cette nuit en survolant la ville plus de trente fois ...

En tout cas, il n'y avait pas de doute, eux aussi auraient une mine affreuse aujourd'hui.

Sans conter que ce matin Sasuke n'est pas venu la chercher. Mais elle se disait qu'il ne lui avait rien promis, il était libre de le faire ou non.

Sakura entra en classe, sans voir un de ses amis en passant. Elle s'installa à sa table, bien entendu sans dire un mot à Tenten. Kiba, la salua néanmoins.  
Hinata arriva quelques secondes avant la sonnerie, très essoufflée.

- Mon cousin est malade, informa-t-elle pour son retard.

Voila une information qui aurait plu à son ancienne amie.

* * *

La pose de midi arriva bien vite, ce qui permit à Sakura de s'éclipser pour aller voir Temari. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui dise que maintenant faudrait se calmer avec les nuits blanches ...

La jeune femme traversa la cour à grandes enjambées et aperçut un peu plus loin Gaara et Kankuro entrain de raqueter des secondes.  
Elle s'approcha d'eux, sous les yeux étonné des autres élèves, souhaitant plutôt l'inverse.

- Salut, leur dit-elle joyeusement sans se soucier des pauvres élèves

Les deux frères se retournèrent, et la saluèrent normalement.

- Vous auriez vu Temari dans le coin ?

- Nan, aujourd'hui elle est pas venu, fit Kankuro

Sakura fit la grimace.

- Dit lui juste de freiner avec les nuits blanches, marmonna-t-elle

Finalement, la brune alla s'installer dans un endroit calme pour manger, retourna en classe et la journée se termina.  
Elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke aujourd'hui, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment. Lorsqu'elle le verrait, Sakura ira lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, le plus lentement du monde d'ailleurs. Sakura n'avait plus vu Sasuke, était toujours fâché avec Tenten. Mais le plus inquiétant était sûrement de ne plus avoir entendu la voix.

Peut-être, était-ce son état émotionnel qui en était la cause ?  
Car, depuis la tristesse de Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Et son absence au lycée n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Arrivé en cours, le troisième jours, le brune se dit qu'elle irait voir l'Uchiha dès la fin de la journée.  
La sonnerie stridente se fit entendre et la jeune femme sortit en trombe de sa classe. Aujourd'hui, elle passerait exceptionnellement par l'arrière du lycée, pour arriver plus vite dans les quartiers chic de la ville.  
Sakura traversa le grand stade en courant mais fut arrêter par un bruit très étrange.

Attisée par sa curiosité, elle fit un détour et eut un hoquet de surprise à la vu qui s'offrait à elle.  
Neji Hyuuga était là, entrain de danser autour d'une château de pierre qu'il avait construit. Avec, un air de fierté sur son visage, admirant son oeuvre.

Sakura sourit devant se spectacle hors norme et continua sa route . Car à la base, elle devait se rendre chez Sasuke pour lui parler.  
Néanmoins, elle avait une boule dans le ventre, comme pour la prévenir que ça ne se passerait pas forcément bien.

Une fois devant le palais Uchiha, elle hésita plusieurs fois à sonner. Sa main avançait et reculait devant la petite sonnette.  
Puis résigné, elle appuya même trois fois. Autant faire les choses en grand lorsqu'on se décidait enfin à les faire.

Le major d'homme lui ouvrit comme d'habitude.

- Bonjour Yves ... Jean Henri ... Marc.

Et après de longues réflexions.

- Désolée, je ne me souviens plus de votre prénom, il est trop long à retenir pour moi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, mais le vieil homme ne sembla pas se dérider.

- C'est Jean-Charles, Mademoiselle.

- J'y été presque ... marmonna-t-elle.

Finalement, il la laissa entrer, sans appeler Sasuke. Ce dont elle le remercia mentalement.  
La jeune femme monta directement les escaliers et toqua à sa porte.

Lorsque le "Entrez" lui vint, elle abaissa la poignet.  
Elle le trouva tranquillement allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière sa tête, comme avachit. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air malade en tout cas.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Habituellement, quand on sortait cette phrase, ça sonnait pas très bien. Cela voulait dire, tu as fais des conneries, j'en ai marre de toi, je veux rompre. Tout un tas de trucs dont Sasuke ne semblait apparemment pas se soucier, puisqu'il ne releva même pas le regard de son plafond.

- Sasuke, tu m'évites en ce moment non ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

- Je te rends juste l'appareil, il y a pas très longtemps, tu courais presque au harcèlement, marmonna-t-il.

Sakura soupira.

- Je sens que c'est autre chose.

Elle le sentait dans son coeur, il était là dans sa poitrine. A coté de Temari, mais il en prenait toute la place tellement sa colère était grande.

- De la tristesse et de la colère.

C'était au tour de jeune homme de soupirer.  
Il se releva de son lit et sans accorder un regard à la brune, il alluma son ordinateur.

Un programme de son s'ouvrit ainsi que le dialogue de Ino et elle.

"Si tu veux mon avis ... Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber"

"J'en veux pas de ton avis"

"Je rigole pas Sakura ... Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ..."

"Reprend Sasuke alors, je n'en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es jalouse"

"Et jalouse de quoi ? De ton grand front ? De ton horrible couleur de cheveux que tu n'assumes même pas ?"

Sakura tomba des nus ...

- Ce n'est pas exactement la conversation que j'ai eu.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux, les siens étaient remplis de colère.

- Écoute, je sais que tu es fâché. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Déjà comment cette abruti de Ino à put m'enregistrer, siffla-t-elle.

Devant l'air de Sasuke, elle put parier qu'il ne savait même pas qui elle était.

- Ino ... la blonde, celle qui te sautes tout le temps dessus.

Son regard se fit plus surpris.  
Sakura décida alors d'aller jusqu'au bout, lui expliquer les autres sujets abordés dans cet enregistrement audio.  
Elle prit sa frange et la souleva dévoilant son grand front.

- Ino et moi étions meilleures amies quand on étaient au collège. Elle sait frapper là ou ça fait mal, fit-elle tristement.

Pourtant, Sasuke semblait encore douter.

Et pour les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il sans perdre le nord.

Elle baissa le regard, tous en enlevant sa main de sa frange.

- Rose.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Sakura soupira devant son manque d'intelligence. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas mentionner cette chose.

- Je les teint, à la base ils sont rose.

Le regard dubitatif de Sasuke et puis le remplaça par un amusé. Puis, il finit par exploser de rire devant sa révélation.

- Quoi, c'est bien toi qui voulait des explications non ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il se fit plus sérieux, toujours en la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Donc, je peux supposer que tu m'aimes, quand même un petit peu, pour m'avoir raconter tout ça.

- Ouais c'est ça !

Il rigola encore une fois.

- Moi, je te l'avais déjà dit mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire, fit-il pensivement.

Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Mais quand ça ?

_- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as cette soudaine attention me concernant ? demanda-t-elle  
Sasuke tourna sa tête vers elle.  
Parce que je t'aime, lui dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde._

Étonnée, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu étais sérieux à ce moment là ?

Il lui sourit, mais décida de changer de sujet. Sinon ça allait tourner niais.

- Et toi ? Tu as toujours passé ton temps à me fuir.

De surprise, Sakura piqua un fard et détourna ses yeux.

- Heu, je ...

Sa voix se fit très hésitante.

- Allons, trouve mieux que ça.

Elle ne dérida pas, même avec le ton humoristique qu'avait employé l'Uchiha.

- Je t'aime bien ... beaucoup même. Sinon je ne serais pas venue.

Sasuke sourit et la prit dans ses bras.  
Il baissa ses yeux bruns vers le siens. Ils se regardèrent longuement, avant que Sakura (ainsi que son plus grand courage) n'ose se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et ne l'embrasse.  
Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris pas son audace, mais n'en fit aucune remarque.

Il souri tout en jouant avec ses lèvres, déplaçant ses mains le long de son dos.

Soudain, il mit fin au baiser, plaçant sa main sur ses joues gonflées. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proche et un bruit sinistre parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sakura.  
Il était peut-être vraiment malade finalement ...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaitrez l'identité du pouvoir de la Terre.


	12. Chapitre 11

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 11

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Éléments importants du chapitre précédent :**

_Sasuke sourit et la prit dans ses bras._  
_Il baissa ses yeux bruns vers le siens. Ils se regardèrent longuement, avant que Sakura (ainsi que son plus grand courage) n'ose se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et ne l'embrasse._

* * *

L_es pouvoirs s'attirent eux-même. Une envie frénétique de sensations nouvelles. Une envie de découverte. Ils s'attirent mutuellement, cherchant à ce faire connaître de leur double. _

_ Ils usent de leur force. Révélant au grand jour, ce qu'ils devraient cacher. Montrant au curieux ce dont ils devraient avoir peur._

_ Les pouvoirs veulent être découvert. _  
_ C'est pourquoi, la chasseuse est là. La cinquième, celle qui saura les ressentir pleinement._

_ La cinquième._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sakura était en couple. Elle marchait dans le lycée sa main enfermé dans la paume de Sasuke.  
Les gens se retournaient à chacun de leur passage.

Celle qui était invisible, il y a quelques temps, fut maintenant membre à part entière dans la bande des populaires.

Une semaine que Temari et elle rentrait ensemble à la fin des cours. Seulement quelques jours par semaine en fonction de leurs horaires respectifs.

Avec Hinata s'était devenu ses deux meilleures amies, ses confidentes.  
Une semaine également que la blonde frappait sur la tête de Shikamaru à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Une semaine de plus, ou Tenten et Kiba s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'elle.  
C'était un peu de sa faute après tout. A présent, Sakura était entièrement avec Sasuke, Hinata ou alors avec Temari.

Mais le plus étrange encore, cela faisait une semaine que la jeune femme n'avait plus entendu la voix dans sa tête.  
A son avis, elle était probablement fâchée avec elle. Car depuis, elle n'avait pas cherché à trouver le pouvoir de la Terre.  
C'était plutôt en "pause" pour le moment.

* * *

Après que Temari ne l'ai raccompagnée en volant, elles parlèrent devant la porte.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que les gens ne vois pas lorsque l'on vole ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- La dernière fois, je leur ai carrément hurlé dessus ... mais rien.

La jeune femme rigola en imaginant la scène.  
Il est vrai que c'était étrange, mais ça les arrangeait bien finalement.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la mère de la brune ouvra la porte d'entrée.

- Sakura, tu ne veux pas rentré ? Tu vas attrapé froid.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à enlever son manteau d'hiver dans son couloir, juste après avoir dit au revoir à Temari.

* * *

"Il faut que l'on parle" dit la voix.

Décidément, cette phrase ne sonnait vraiment pas bien, mais au moins une revenante daignée lui donner enfin de ses nouvelles.

- Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

Aucune réponse évidement.

- Si tu veux qu'on parle, faut aussi donner du tien, ajouta-t-elle sarcastique.

"Il faut que l'on parle face à face"

Mais oui ..  
Elle va parler en face d'une voix, c'est bien connu, tous le monde fait ça le soir dans sa chambre.

- Sakura ?

Elle se retourna vers sa porte.  
Se n'était pas sa mère qu'il l'avait appelé, c'était elle.

La jeune femme mit sa main tremblante sur la poignet de sa porte. Qu'allait-elle trouver derrière ? Son double, ou alors un fantôme ?  
L'ouvrant, elle ne découvrit personne derrière son embrasure.

La voix, se réitéra, cependant cela venait à présent de la salle de bain. Entrant à l'intérieur, elle découvrit son double dans le grand miroir.  
Sakura vérifia que sa mère n'avait rien entendu et entra dans la pièce.

- Pardon, mais c'était la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour te parler correctement.

La brune voulut répondre quelque chose, néanmoins son reflet l'arrêta d'une main.

- Le temps presse et tu dois encore trouver la Terre et l'Eau. Tu dois impérativement les trouver !

Sakura hocha la tête et son double continua.

- Je sais que le moment est mal choisit, mais si tu n'y arrives pas l'autre viendra te chercher.

- Quel autre ?

La jeune femme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Tout ça devenait de plus en plus étrange.

- Tu es dans le monde des vivants, le bon coté. Mais il existe un autre endroit, le monde des Damnés. Là-bas se trouve ton double. Elle réunit de puissants pouvoirs afin de prendre ta place dans ce monde.

- Ca semble un peu tirer par les cheveux ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dire sur un ton morne.

D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, il y avait elle et son double maléfique en gros. Mais alors qu'elle était son rôle à elle ?

- Et toi ? Tu es qui dans cette histoire ?

- Je suis du coté neutre, dit-elle en souriant. Simplement, il est de mon devoir de te prévenir, la vaincre ne sera pas simple.

Puis, elle disparu du miroir, laissant un tourbillon noir et rouge changer le décor.

Sakura put distinguer un autre monde, un dévasté et sans aucune vie. Sûrement le monde des Damnés.  
Le paysage était sans aucune végétation, ou aucune villes dans les environs mais recouvert d'une sorte de voile gris permanent.  
Une forme apparut dans les nuages de poussières, une jeune femme ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eau à la vrai Sakura.

Seulement, celle-ci portait une armure tachée de fines gouttelettes rouge. Du sang.  
Ainsi qu'un énorme bouclier placé sur son flan gauche, et une épée dans sa main droite.

Elle était en train de parcourir son monde, avec un rictus effrayant sur les lèvres.  
Autant dire que la vrai Sakura n'avait jamais fait aussi peur. La vrai n'avait également pas les yeux rouge comme le sang. Ceux qui transmettait toute la haine et la soif de vaincre dans leurs pupilles.

La même fumée rouge et noir reprit forme dans le miroir, dévoilant à nouveau la Sakura neutre.

- Après l'avoir vu, tu devines de quoi elle est capable, dit son double après un instant de silence pesant.

- Je m'en doute.

La peur prit place dans son coeur. Jamais elle n'arriverait à la combattre, encore moins la vaincre ou la tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

Son ton se fit suppliant.  
La jeune femme derrière le miroir eut un regard doux et compatissant.

- Je suis désolée. Je crois que les humais appellent ça le "destin".

La brune pouffa.

- C'est un truc de films ou de romans, on est dans la vrai vie là !

L'autre Sakura sortit un parchemin de sa poche, puis le déroula.

- Tu vois cela ? Tout est marqué à l'intérieur. Ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est en train de se passer et ce qui va se passer. Le passé, le présent et le futur, tous est lié. C'est ce parchemin qui m'a dicté d'ouvrir le coffre de la vérité. Je l'ai fais et les pouvoirs sont allés dans ton monde.

- Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi c'est précisément les gens de mon lycée qui sont touchés.

Elle ouvrit mieux le bout de papier et découvrit le visage de Sakura dessiné à l'intérieur.

- Vois-tu ? Tu as étais choisis car tu étais le double parfait.

La jeune femme commença à comprendre, cela été tombé sur elle, simplement parce que c'était son double "maléfique" qui avait commencé la première dans son monde à elle.

- Les autres ont été choisit dans ton lycée pour te faciliter la tache. Mais pendant que tu contes fleurette avec certains d'entre eux, ton double, lui, met son équipe en marche. Dès qu'elle aura trouvé l'Eau, elle viendra vers toi.

Donc, elle avait déjà mis la main sur le pouvoir de la Terre. Et si les personnes avec les pouvoirs été les mêmes dans son monde ... Là, ça lui simplifierait la vie.

- Peux-tu me montrer les visages des personnes qui l'accompagne ?

- Bien sur, fit-elle.

La fumée reprit dans la glace, laissant la place à une photo de Sasuke. Comme le double de la jeune femme, il était en armure et avait des yeux rouge.

L'image changea encore une fois, montrant une jeune femme blonde, également aux yeux rouge. Mais vêtu d'habits les plus simple, qui caché un peu le début de ses ailes noires répliées derrière son dos. Comme Sasuke, elle avait aussi une épée.

Une autre vint ensuite mais révélant cette fois-ci un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval basse. Il était très beau et gracieux. De grands yeux rouge. Vêtu également d'une armure accompagné d'un simple bouclier.  
Le pouvoir de la Terre.

- Neji Hyuuga ...

* * *

Chapitre un peu court cette fois. Je m'en excuse.  
En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant.


	13. Chapitre 12

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 12

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Le cerveau de Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et autant dire que c'était encore qu'un euphémisme.  
Elle prit en compte toutes les possibilités, toutes les manœuvres.  
D'après la jeune femme, sa seule chance était de chercher Neji Hyuuga et de commencer un entraînement intensif.  
Ils fallaient absolument qu'ils soient au meilleur de leur forme, lorsque l'autre viendrait avec sa bande.  
A ce qu'elle avait bien comprit, chacun devrait vaincre son double. Donc il fallait connaître ses points forts aux combats, mais surtout ses points faibles.

Dès le lendemain, Sakura convoqua les deux autres pouvoirs pour qu'il commence déjà. La Terre et l'Eau arrivant les derniers, ils auraient donc moins de temps et devraient apprendre beaucoup plus vite.

La voix leur indiqua la marche à suivre et ils obéir sans poser de questions à propos de ses manières d'enseignements.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'immense jardin de l'Uchiha.

" Asseyez-vous en tailleur et fermez les yeux"

Une fois cela fait, ils attendirent. Chacun ressentait à présent.  
Le vent qui claquait contre leurs joues. Le bruissement des arbres. Des pas sur le bitume. Des personnes qui tenaient une discution animée.  
Ils purent entendre tout cela.

Avec un peu de concentration, ils pouvaient isoler un bruit en particulier.  
Puis ils sentirent encore davantage.

La force qu'ils avaient en eux. Le monde qui tournait. L'univers qui gravitait.

Ils faisaient à présent partie de tout cela.

* * *

"Bande les yeux de Sasuke"

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais avec ce morceau de tissu ?

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire, et agit selon les ordres de la voix.

"Maintenant, qu'il concentre sa chaleur dans ses paumes"

Quelques instants plus tard, et sans le savoir, il avait réussit.  
Le feu brûlait dans ses mains.

- Essaie de le maintenir par terre.

Sans rien voir, le jeune homme dicta son pouvoir sur le sol en un point.  
Le feu resta un instant sur l'herbe, à danser. Mais lorsqu'il perdit le fil de sa concentration, il s'envola en fumée.

Temari se cacha les yeux à son tour, réussissant à recréer une parfaite bourrasque de vent. Elle le fit tellement bien, qu'un buisson du jardin décolla pour aller se planter dans celui du voisin.

Puis vint le tour de Sakura, la voix lui fit des exercices bien différent.  
Elle devait ressentie toute l'énergie des choses au alentour. Viser, et réduire son énergie afin de le détruire.  
La brune prit pour cible un autre buisson du jardin de l'Uchiha.

"Pense : élimination"

Finalement, il partit dans un tourbillon de feuille jusqu'à partir complètement.

"Vous avez beaucoup progressé, félicitations"

La voix était fier d'eux, cela la fit sourire de bonheur.

"Néanmoins, le plus dur est encore à faire"

Le bonheur, se fit malheureusement de courte durée ...

* * *

En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait un bon moment que Sakura n'avait pas vu sa meilleure ennemie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment chercher à lui reparler, ni chercher le moindre contact avec elle.  
Mais ce jour là, elle l'avait carrément attendu devant chez elle. Eh oui, Ino était bien là. Les poings serraient dans ses poches. Et lorsqu'elle vit Sakura s'approcha elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une moue de grande satisfaction.

- Salut grand front, fit Ino en la voyant débarquer.

- Au revoir la truie, dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

La blonde la rattrapa.

- Tu sais, je viens en terrain neutre.

Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent. Apparemment, elle n'allait pas la lâcher, donc autant voir ce qu'elle voulait directement.

- Bon, tu veux quoi ?

Ino lui fit un sourire. Visiblement, son voeu s'était exaucé.

- Je tenais à te dire bravo. Sortir avec Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Puis elle fit mine d'applaudir.  
Quand à la brune, elle continua finalement sa route. Elle n'aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'arrêter du tout.

- Moi qui croyait qu'à par pleurer, tu ne savais rien faire. Il me semble que je me trompais.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ...

Sakura n'avait qu'à marcher encore un peu, et au coin de la rue, elle pourrait être en paix.

Soudain, Ino lui empoigna le bras et la retourna afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Pas de blague grand front. Tu es encore une fois ma rivale.

Encore avec cette vieille histoire ? Sakura soupira longuement.

- Il semble que tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis tout ce temps.

La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne d'Ino et changea de rue.

* * *

Les vacances approchaient à grand pas et la voix leur avait déjà préparé un entraînement digne de ce nom. Ils devaient apparemment garder leur 14 jours pour elle.

Et bien entendu, Sakura fut convoqué encore une fois dans la salle de bain.

- J'ai surveillé l'autre pendant un temps, il semble que vous bénéficier de plus de temps pour vous améliorez.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, visiblement apaisé.

- Tu as trouvé la Terre ?

- Pas encore.

Elle savait que le temps presse, néanmoins la brune voulut d'abord observer Neji Hyuuga.  
Et n'avait rien pu en tirer. Autant dire qu'il cachait très bien son jeu, personne n'aurait pu se douter du pouvoir qu'il détenait.  
De plus, Sakura ne ressentait jamais sa présence, ni sa douleur. Neji savait très bien se contenir et retenir ses émotions. Ce qui n'avançait en rien, dans le cas présent.

L'autre n'as pas non plus fait le rituel avec la Terre. Il semble qu'elle est du mal à trouver la lumière dans son monde.

La brune n'y avait pas encore réfléchit, mais il est vrai que dans le monde des Damnés, la lumière devait manquer plus que dans celui des humains.

- L'autre doit traverser plusieurs pays afin d'arriver à la frontière des deux mondes. C'est seulement à ce moment là, qu'elle pourra trouver la lumière et s'unir avec la Terre.

- De combien de temps dispose-t-on ?

- Un mois pour traverser son monde, mais je doute qu'elle n'est pas encore trouvé l'Eau.

Donc il restait très peu de temps. Dès le lendemain, il fallait parler à Neji Hyuuga et dénicher quelqu'un qui aime aller la piscine. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte ...

- Connais-tu les Inanimatum ? demanda la Sakura neutre.

- Les six familles d'hommes sans âmes ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter ce que la brune ne savait pas encore

- Le mot inanimatum désigne six familles d'hommes dénué d'âme...  
Ces hommes sont d'abord ceux de la plus vieille famille habitant dans le royaume des Damnés. Celles qui fut bannie après avoir mis le monde des humains dans le chaos.  
Vient ensuite ceux des quatre familles qui habitent les quatre Éléments : les Nymphes ou Nymphae, les filles de l'eau ; les fils de la terre, Lémures, qui habitent sous les montagnes ; les esprits de l'air, Gnomi ; et les génies du feu, Vulcani. Ce sont celles que tu connais déjà.

Le Lémure dans ce cas ici était Neji Hyuuga. L'esprit de l'air, Temari et Vulcani était Sasuke. Restait ensuite à chercher la dernière, la Nymphe.

Puis, deux autres qui ont hardiment désiré le pouvoir et la puissance. Ils ont réussit à faire un pacte avec les quatre autres familles en les dupant. Une chose que personne n'avait jamais encore fait. Ensuite, ils tuèrent, à eux seul, la plus vieille famille de leur monde.  
Cette homme et cette femme ont juré de tuer chaque représentant de chaque race qui viendrait les défier.  
Leurs noms est connus de tous. Célèbre pour leur force et leur cruauté.  
Sakura Haruno et ...

Elle se stoppa au deuxième nom, n'osant pas le prononcer.

- Tu le sauras sûrement plus tard, souffla-t-elle résignée.

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour des environs, Neji s'assit en tailleur derrière le gymnase. Là ou personne ne pourrait le voir.  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'énergie prendre tout son corps.

- Commençons, fit-il dans un souffle.

Puis, ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il plaça son bras allongé devant lui, la paume de sa main ouverte vers un caillou.  
La pierre trembla un instant et finit pas se soulever complètement.

Elle vola un instant avant de se poser à ses cotés.  
Visiblement, ce n'était pas la maîtrise qu'il le freinait dans ces expériences.

Soudain, le caillou devant lui, explosa en un millier de grain. Neji se releva paniqué, jamais il n'avait penser à cette manoeuvre.  
Ensuite, une bourrasque vint en plein dans sa direction. Il se protégea avec ses bras qu'il plaça devant son visage. Le vent lui souleva ses cheveux, les faisant volter derrière lui. Neji eut du mal à tenir, mais finalement tout s'arrêta.

Mais c'est sans compté sur un feu qui venait de se déclarer devant ses yeux. Le Hyuuga commença à entrer dans une panique monstre. Et si c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça ?

- Tu t'amuses, on dirait.

Il se retourna face à cette voix. Sasuke Uchiha se tenait juste derrière lui, le bras tendu vers la source du feu.  
Le jeune homme ferma son poing et le feu disparu.

- C'est toi qui ... ? fit-il déconcerté.

L'Uchiha sourit, pendant que Sakura et Temari arrivèrent à ses cotés.

- Neji Hyuuga, donne moi tes mains, ajouta la brune en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme recula vivement.

Hola ... qu'es-ce que tu me veux, toi ?

La blonde s'avança à son tour.

- Tu fais ce qu'elle te dis ou tu crèves, fit-elle menaçante.

Neji optempera. Mieux vallait obéir à la No Sabaku au risque de s'en prendre une.

- Donne moi tes mains, dit-elle encore une fois.

Il les tendit vers elle. Sakura les prit et le rituel s'effectua.  
Une présence s'ajouta dans son coeur. Maintenant ils étaient trois à être à ses cotés.

Mais une chose, rester pour le moins trouble.  
Elle n'avait pas mal, ne ressentait rien. Avant, elle souffrait ou s'évanouissait. Là, rien.

- Comment se fait-il que tu maîtrises si bien ton pouvoir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Lui-même ne le savait pas très bien, et ne savait que répondre.  
Sakura sentit son trouble et n'insista pas.

- Vous aussi, vous ... vous avez des facultés spéciales ?

Les trois se regardèrent et décidèrent de lui montrer de quoi ils étaient capable. L'Hyuuga fut plus qu'impressionné face à ce spectacle.  
En même temps, cela le rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

- Sakura ?

Encore une fois, celle-ci se déplaça vers la salle de bain. Toujours en vérifiant que sa mère ne remarquait rien.  
La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle, puis plaça son regard sur la glace.

- Je venais juste te prévenir d'une chose, dit-elle calmement.

La brune paniqua. Beaucoup de scénarios catastrophes entrèrent dans sa tête.  
L'autre était-elle déjà en route pour la tuer ?

- Je sens ton stress, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Enfin pour le moment.

Cette méthode pour la calmer n'était pas forcément la meilleure, néanmoins elle attendit la suite.

- Je te donne quelques temps encore pour trouver l'Eau. Ensuite, vous devrez vous entraînez avec la plus vieille famille.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- C'est exact, ajouta la Sakura neutre. Mais pas dans votre monde.  
Leurs doubles sont au courant de tout ce qui se passe et sont d'accord pour vous accordez du temps.

C'était plutôt gentil de leur part, mais pourquoi accepter de le faire ?

- Ils veulent aussi empêcher que ton double prennent le pouvoir ici, répondit-elle à sa question non formulée.

Le miroir laissa place à une fumée noir et rouge. En changeant le décor, elle rajouta :

- Voici, les cinq qui vont s'occuper de votre entraînement.

La premier image fut un personne assez spécial. Sakura aurait plutôt dit un homme, mais elle n'était pas sur, vu qu'il caché son visage derrière un masque rouge à vaguelettes noir.  
Néanmoins, il avait quand même un trou au niveau de l'un de ses yeux.

Le deuxième paraissait, lui non plus, pas très humain. La peau bleutée, des dents taillés en pointe ainsi que des cheveux noirs qui ressemblaient à de la paille, relevé en pique au sommet de sa tête.  
Il avait également de petits yeux menaçants.

Le troisième était très beau. Des cheveux roux mi-long qui tombaient en ondulant le long de sa nuque. Des yeux en amande, révélant un regard déterminé malgré son apparence enfantine.

Le quatrième, ou la quatrième. Sakura hésita longuement sur son identité.  
Ce personnage avait de long cheveux blond, de grands yeux bleues. Sur la photo, il ou elle était souriant.

Enfin, la dernière image fit son apparition dans la glace.  
La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise, elle connaissait déjà cette personne.

- Konan, souffla-t-elle.


	14. Chapitre 13

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 13

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Si Ino avait attendu tant de temps pour Sakura. Ce n'était pas pour lui parler, ou même se fâcher avec elle.  
Non, si la blonde avait fait tout cela, c'était plutôt pour permettre à Tayuya de fouiller correctement sa chambre.

La rouquine avait tout simplement dit à sa mère que Sakura avait un cahier lui appartenant. Et elle la fit entrer avec une certaine naïveté.

Dès qu'Ino l'avait vu au coin de la rue, elle s'empressa d'envoyé un message à son amie.  
Puis, lorsqu'elle se sont revue un peu plus tard, Tayuya n'avait prit qu'un petit carnet.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? S'énerva Ino.

- Je la voie souvent écrire à l'intérieur, il y a probablement un truc intéressant. Rétorqua la rouquine.

La blonde le prit en souriant et congédia Tayuya.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle le prit enfin en main.  
Les premières pages furent rempli de menace envers celui qui aurait la malchance de l'ouvrir sans son autorisation.  
Quelques pages après, des informations personnelles sur la plupart des élèves du lycée. C'est vrai, à force d'être seule pendant la pause de midi, elle devait bien s'occuper.

Ino commença à chercher, tout d'abord, tout ce qui concernait Sasuke.  
Mais, elle s'arrêta bien vite en tombant sur son nom écrit en grand. La blonde commença alors à lire.

" Ino Yamanaka :

Elle était autrefois ma meilleure amie. Autant dire que c'était le bon vieux temps du collège.  
Celle ou l'on faisait les 400 coups toutes les deux. Je me rappelle encore avec précision les heures de colles passaient ensemble à rigoler. Tous les profs que l'on mettait à la retraite anticipée. Les après-midi passé couché dans le parc avec les pieds dans l'eau froide de l'étan.

C'était une très belle amitié et je regrette un peu qu'elle se soit terminée ainsi.  
Moi et Ino nous entendions vraiment très bien. On était comme connecté ensemble.

Finalement, je voudrais remonter dans le temps et être encore amie avec elle."

La jeune femme en lisant cela, eut une pression à son coeur.  
Elle ferma le petit livre, et le reposa sur son bureau, décident qu'il serait préférable de ne pas poursuivre sa lecture.

Pourtant, tout aurait été plus simple pour elle deux, si Ino avait continué à lire.

* * *

En prenant le bus, ce matin là, Sakura croisa un certain blond. Elle s'assit à ses cotés tout en enlevant ses écouteurs.

- Salut Naruto.

Il fut d'abord surpris de la voir, et la salua en hurlant dans tout le véhicule.

Tu sais, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, mais je voulais te remercier.

Puis, il fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- D'avoir parlé avec Hinata. Tu sais, à propos de Tsunade et de mes cours.

Tsunade était la professeur principale de Sakura pendant toutes ses années collège. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Et pourtant, elle avait réellement cinquante ans.

La brune espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas fournit une bonne excuse à Naruto pour tromper sa petite amie. Hinata l'aimait, du fond de son coeur, et ne méritait pas de souffrir.

Cependant, la phrase, du blond, qui suivit lui enleva tous ses doutes.

- Je l'aime réellement, Hinata. Je n'ai envie qu'elle croit que je fais autre chose que réviser. J'ai une grande ambition, et c'est la seule à l'accepter.  
C'est pour ça que je n'ai as envie de la perdre. Je tiens trop à elle.

Il prit un regard passionné et amoureux.  
Si seulement Sasuke pouvait agir ainsi, juste quelques fois ... Cela réconforterait un peu aussi Sakura.

Puis, leur conversation reprit, mais ce n'est que vers la moitié du trajet que la brune put enfin demander ce qui l'intéressait le plus pour le moment.

Au faite, et Konan ? Comment était-elle venue dans votre bande ?

Le blond parut d'abord réfléchir, et fronça ensuite ses sourcils.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus ... Pour moi, ça a toujours été logique de la voir avec nous, même si elle ne nous parlait pas vraiment.

- Mais il y a bien eut un moment, ou tu as fait connaissance avec elle ? Insista-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fut déconcerté. Il ne se souvenait absolument plu comment il avait connu Konan.  
Cela semblait de plus en plus étrange pour Sakura. Konan aurait-elle usé d'un stratagème pour faire partie de leur bande sans éveillé aucun soupçon.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, les personnes du lycée eurent une vision peu familière.  
Sakura avait demandé aux autres de la rejoindre dans la cours. Ils furent tous là, assis dans l'herbe.

Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha, le tout nouveau couple à la mode. Celui dont tous le monde parlait encore.  
L'Uchiha a été pendant longtemps le parfait "beau-goss inaccessible". Celui qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds. Encore maintenant, bien qu'il sort avec Sakura. Elle dont personne ne connaissait le nom il y a encore un mois de cela.  
Celle qui est sortie de l'ombre grâce à (ou à cause de) Sasuke.  
Les pires groupies du jeune homme diront qu'elle ne fait que l'utiliser à des fins personnelles. Elle ? Vouloir devenir célèbre ? C'était plutôt ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas.  
Pourtant, il semble que se soit tout le contraire.

A coté d'eux, Temari No Sabaku, la terrible chef de la bande des frères. Celle dont il ne valait mieux pas croiser son chemin.  
Récemment, elle s'essayait à un nouveau style. Ses cheveux coiffés d'ordinaire en quatre couettes, les laissaient maintenant à l'air libre.  
Et sans parler de ses vêtements. Avant son style métal primé, avec en offre ultra plus : des épingles à nourrisse, du tissu déchiré partant de tous les cotés, ainsi que des dizaines de trous. A présent, s'était dans le soft. Mais en gardant les grosses chaussures évidement.

Enfin, Neji Hyuuga, un garçon mystérieux et solitaire. Également le meilleur sportif de l'école.  
Personne ne savait grand chose à son sujet. Sauf qu'il était le cousin de Hinata Hyuuga l'une des filles les plus belle du lycée.  
Également, que son meilleur ami était Lee, un garçon qui était encore plus étrange.

Ils étaient là tous les quatre à discuter, faisant très peu attention à ce que les gens disaient en les voyant ensemble.

Sakura leur expliqua qu'il fallait absolument trouver la personne qui avait le pouvoir de l'Eau. Elle leur parla aussi de leur double dans le monde des Damnés, et bien entendu des maîtres qui aller les entraîner pendant les vacances.  
Finalement, le nom de Konan ne put rester en dehors de la discution.

- Konan ? demanda Sasuke surpris, comme pour bien vérifier s'il avait mal entendu.

- Celle qui passe sa vie avec un bouquin ? ajouta la blonde.

- Je l'ai déjà vu aux fêtes de ma cousine, elle n'a pas l'air d'un "maître", renchérit le Hyuuga.

La jeune femme soupira.  
Elle non plus n'y croyais pas vraiment. Et pourtant.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsqu'elle rentra avec Sasuke, cette fois-ci. Ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune aborde un sujet plutôt douteux. Une personne dans le lycée qu'il sentait comme dangereux.

- C'est bizarre comme sensation. Comme si sa présence était une menace.

- L'Eau ? dit-elle. Ca peut paraître normal. Il faudrait que tu trouves qui c'est.

Il fit "non" de la tête en protestant qu'il avait déjà essayé, sans grand succès.

Pourtant, il fallait absolument trouver cette personne. Peut importe qui elle était.  
La voix lui avait dit que le temps leur manquait.

Si l'autre réussissait à attendre la frontière plus tôt que prévu, ils seraient tous obligé de combattre. Et sans entraînement qui plus est ...  
Ils allaient tous perdre, c'était sur.

Mais Sakura avait aussi hâte de voir Konan en temps que maître.  
Quelles explications allait-elle donner ? Tout cela fit grandir sa curiosité déjà naissante.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura rentra chez elle, la jeune femme eut beau retourner sa chambre plus d'un millier de fois, elle ne le retrouvait pas.  
Son carnet avait disparu.

La brune avait pourtant juré l'avoir posé à sa place habituelle.  
Elle descendit les escaliers et demanda même à ses parents, se doutant bien qu'il n'irait pas voler son carnet en cachette.

Et si elle l'avait oublié au lycée ?  
Sakura avait tout marqué à l'intérieur. Les éléments, la voix.  
Si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains, elle serait pire que mal.

Si seulement elle put se douter que s'était sa meilleure ennemie qui en avait maintenant l'entière possession ...

* * *

S'ennuyant ce week-end là, Ino décida de relire les phrases de Sakura dans son carnet.

Ses sourcils froncèrent lorsqu'elle ne retrouva pas la page.  
Mais, la jeune femme dénicha bien plus intéressant. Elle du relire cela plusieurs fois avant de comprendre.

- Alors comme ça tu entends des voix ? dit-elle en rigolant.

Ino reprit sa lecture, tombant sur des phrases encore plus surprenante.

- Les éléments ? Tu as vraiment que ça à faire ?

Elle pouffa et continua sa lecture.  
Tout était marqué dans ce carnet. Le pouvoir du Feu de Sasuke, celui du vent pour Temari.  
Alors voila comment Sakura s'était si vite rapproché d'eux.  
Ensuite, la Terre pour Neji, le dernier fraîchement arrivé dans la bande.

Finalement, c'était bien intrigant tout ça.  
Ino en avait plus qu'elle ne voulait grâce à ce petit journal. La blonde le ferma et alla se coucher.  
Demain, elle irait probablement voir Sakura. Quelques explications allaient être de rigueur.


	15. Chapitre 14

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 14

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

En ce moment, Sakura passait beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke, Temari et Neji. Tous les quatre s'entendaient plutôt bien.  
Disons que ça n'aurait pas été forcément les personnes avec qui ils se seraient tournés en premier (Surtout en ce qui concernait le Hyuuga), mais ils arrivaient à communiquer entre eux.

Sakura et Sasuke en sortant ensemble, s'entendaient très bien, évidement. Les autres c'était plus compliqué ...  
Sasuke avait tendance à se fricoter avec Temari. Et Neji ne parlait quasiment jamais.

La brune, étant la plus neutre, était sans cesse en train de faire revenir le calme parmi leur équipe.  
La voix, lui avait pourtant dit, ça n'allait par être simple pour qu'ils communiquent tous ensemble. Mais ça semblait être la seule issue. D'après le parchemin, la seule chose qui pourra les faire vaincre leur double sera d'avoir entre eux une extrême complicité.

- T'as gueule Uchiha ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné à ce que je sache. Hurla Temari.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, Souffla Neji, pendant que Sasuke était en train de se battre avec la blonde.

Ca allait être dur, visiblement tout ce beau monde ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'entendre ensemble.  
Espérons que la venue de l'Eau calmera tout ça.

* * *

Ino s'avança dans la direction de sa meilleure amie avec détermination. Elle était là, dans la cour, assise dans l'herbe, avec les autres personnes étranges de son groupe.

- Sakura je peux te parler ?

La brune la détailla, septique, et finalement se leva pour aller suivre la nouvelle arrivante.  
Une fois en retrait, Ino lui tendit un petit journal.

- C'est à toi, non ?

La jeune femme le prit en main et l'inspecta, finalement elle l'ouvrit est pu en juger. C'était bien son journal.

- Ou l'as-tu trouver ?

- Écoute, je suis désolée mais ...

Sakura la coupa d'une main, apparemment énervée contre son ancienne amie.

- Ou l'as tu trouvé ?

- Chez toi.

La brune eut un véritable choque. Ino avait osé s'introduire chez elle pour voler un carnet. La colère la prit, et elle tourna les talons afin de rejoindre ses amis.  
La blonde l'appela plusieurs fois, sans succès.

Sakura s'assit de nouveau à coté de son petit ami afin d'évacuer sa colère naissante.  
Puis, elle se rendit compte. Ino avait sûrement lu son journal, s'était pour cela qu'elle était venue s'excuser auprès d'elle.  
La brune rougit fortement, elle devait probablement avoir lu les phrases concernant Sasuke. A cette pensée, elle voulait s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

Mais une autre pensée lui vint soudain dans son esprit.  
Et si Ino avait lu toutes les choses qu'elle avait marquée sur eux ... Ils seraient tous dans une merde pas possible.  
En tout cas, si elle avait bien lu quelque chose, il fallait à tout pris le savoir.

- J'ai une chose à vous dire ...

Sasuke mit son bras autour de ses épaules, pendant qu'elle expliquait la situation, sentant sa détresse.

* * *

Depuis que Sakura avait découvert la véritable identitée$ de Konan, celle-ci ne venait plus en cours.

La brune se disait, comme toute la vérité a éclaté, ce n'était plus la peine pour elle de jouer un double jeu.  
Toutefois, la jeune femme était terriblement curieuse, elle avait hésité beaucoup de fois a aller chez Konan.  
Sasuke l'avait retenue plusieurs fois déjà.

Elle avait également fait des recherches sur les maîtres qui allait les entraîner aux prochaines vacances. Mais rien ne ressortie. Son petit ami avait même collaborer en fouillant les dossiers de la police.  
Absolument rien n'était sortie sur eux, à croire qu'ils n'existaient pas.

* * *

Autant dire, que furieuse était très loin de la vérité. Tenten était véritablement hors d'elle.

La brune était arrivé par l'entrée principale avec Kiba se jour là, ils avaient manger en ville et rentrer un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit Sakura accompagné de Neji. La jeune femme ferma les poings de colère, ne pouvant même plus se contrôler.

Elle avait déjà pensé à reparler à son ancienne amie, mais autant dire qu'elle allait trop loin sur ce coup là.

* * *

Ino avait attendu sa meilleure ennemie devant chez elle, de pied ferme. Elle avait décider de tous lui révéler. Tous ce qu'elle avait découvert dans son carnet.  
La jeune femme commença à stresser lorsqu'elle vit Sakura arriver à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Écoute, je ...

Devenant presque une habitude, la brune la coupa de sa main.

- Va au plus vite.

- Je sais tout.

Sakura resta quelques secondes en mode "bug". Si Ino savait à propos des éléments et de tout ce qu'elle avait inscrit dans son journal, ils étaient véritablement dans la panade. Et pas qu'elle, mais les autres également.

- A propos de tes pouvoirs, et de Sasuke, Temari et aussi Neji, continua la blonde devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.

Oui, ils étaient dans la merde ...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête ton baratin ! Je te connais depuis le collège, je sais parfaitement quand tu mens.

Bon, la feinte était déjà loupé.  
Mais si Ino était là, c'était bien pour quelque chose, autant découvrir quoi.

- Et ? Tu veux quoi ?

La blonde sourit, ce qui étonna Sakura.

- Je peux te montrer un truc ?

Alors, elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et l'ouvrit. Ou voulait-elle en venir ?  
Ino mit sa main juste au dessus et commença à faire des mouvements étranges.

Soudain, l'eau à l'intérieur se mit à former de fines bulles et ensuite a s'agitait de plus en plus jusqu'à bouillir.

- Mais, que ... ? Fit la brune surprise.

Puis, Ino arrêta ses mouvements de mains et l'eau redevint normal.

- Désolée, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors, c'était Ino le pouvoir de l'eau.  
Elle put se sentir rassuré que c'était elle qui avait lu son carnet. Visiblement, le destin faisait bien son travail.

_L'eau doit s'unir dans les pleurs_

* * *

Cela faisait bien trois bonnes heures que Ino et Sakura étaient chez cette dernière. Entre alcool fort, discutions philosophiques entre bourrées et rires jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Elles s'étaient enfin tout expliqué, depuis le temps que cette vieille histoire durait.  
Également, les deux jeunes femmes purent accomplir le rituel. Elles avaient tellement pleuré avant d'ouvrir les bouteilles que leurs larmes coulèrent d'elles même.  
Sakura avait ressenti toute la tristesse à l'intérieur de son ancienne meilleure amie, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à sa place.

* * *

_Le premier jour d'entrée au lycée, Sakura était absente. Ino avait du aller seule, ce qui la terrorisa encore plus. Elle s'était faite belle exprès. Avait prit soin de chaque détail._  
_Une chemise à carreau ouverte à moitié sur un débardeur noir. Une jupe froissée ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin._

_Une fois passé les portes, la blonde le remarqua tout de suite. Lui qui était si beau, si charismatique. Elle était en extase total devant ce garçon._

_- Il est beau, hein ?_

_Elle se retourna, sur d'être prise en flagrant délit._  
_Trois filles étaient derrière elle et lui souriaient. Pas de quoi s'affoler en gros._

_Elles lui apprirent qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha, juste le garçon le plus connu du lycée._  
_Puis, Ino fit mieux leur connaissance. Elles s'appelaient Tayuya, Karin et Kin._  
_Trois jeunes femmes, belles, stylées et apparemment aussi assez connu dans le bahut._

_Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Sakura arriva pour la première fois au lycée. Elle s'attendait à trouver la Ino qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps._

_Grossière erreur._  
_La blonde était devenue la pire des pouffes. Les garçons commençaient à connaître de plus en plus son nom. Même sa manière de s'habiller était bien différente._

_Ino la snoba et conduisit sa bande un peu plus loin._  
_Autant le dire, la blonde avait honte de sa meilleure amie. Celle qui n'était même pas à la page, coté vêtement surtout._  
_Elle venait juste de se faire trois amies géniales, ce n'était pas pour les perdre maintenant._  
_Ino savait qu'elle se conduisait mal, mais peu importe. Pour une fois dans sa vie, les gens connaissait son nom. Elle ne passer pas inaperçu, elle n'était pas invisible comme au collège._

_Croisant son regard, de sa meilleure amie, elle était encore plus convaincue._

_Le soir même, comprenant son erreur, Ino alla sonner chez son amie. La mère de Sakura lui ouvrit la porte, souriante. Néanmoins, son optimiste changea lorsqu'elle vit qui était là._

_- Sakura est là ?_

_La mère parut triste._

_- Non, je suis désolée._

_Et la porte se referma sur Ino._  
_Partant, elle se retourna vers la maison de sa meilleure amie. Que pouvait-elle faire à cette heure-ci ? Se n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de sortir comme ça._

_Le rideau de la chambre du première étage bougea, dévoilant Sakura._  
_Ino n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors elle était bien là et avait demandée à sa mère de mentir._

_La brune la fixa un instant, neutre, puis ferma ses rideaux. Réduisant, ainsi, le seul contact entre elles, en fumée._

_Dès le lendemain, elles ne parlèrent plus du tout._

* * *

Lorsque la mère de Sakura entra dans sa chambre, ce matin là. C'était déjà pour la prévenir qu'elle allait être en retard, si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se lever immédiatement.  
Mais, c'est la surprise qui l'arrêta en voyant sa fille et Ino, couchées sur le sol, une couverture autour d'elle. La brune avait sa tête endormit sur son ancienne amie.

Elle sourit à cette vision et referma la porte tout doucement.  
Et heureusement, ne remarqua pas toutes les bouteilles d'alcools qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce.

Ce matin là, aussi, elles se réveillèrent en sursaut. Avec un horrible mal de crâne, et une tête à ne pas sortir.

- T'as vraiment une tronche de bourrée, rigola Sakura.

La blonde afficha une grimace.

- Parle pas si fort ... gémit-elle.

Également, pendant la matinée, elles jugèrent mieux de ne pas aller en cours. Mieux valait ne pas débarquer avec de grosses lunettes noirs pour cacher leur énormes cernes ou leurs yeux rouges.

Sakura ouvrit son armoire et dénicha quelques vêtements pour les prêter à son amie pour la journée.

- Tu sais que, ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'habit ? dit-elle en les toisant.

Néanmoins, elle décida de les enfiler.

C'est alors que lorsque les étudiants, en pleine pause de midi purent contempler une vision peu familière.  
Ino venant au lycée avec des vêtements normaux. Un sweet-shirt simple et un jean avec des trous aux genoux. Autant dire qu'elle les avait habitué à un style plus soigné.  
Elle tenait une autre fille par le bras, qui n'était autre que Sakura Haruno.

Les deux filles rigolèrent en s'avançant dans la cour du bahut. Puis finalement, elles se posèrent dans l'herbe. La brune s'assit à coté de Sasuke Uchiha et l'embrassa. Ino salua de la main Temari No Sabaku et Neji Hyuuga.

Ce matin là, Sakura et Ino étaient de nouveau devenu amie. Pas forcément meilleure amie.  
Mais c'était déjà une étape.  
Et puis, elles avaient fait le rituel.

Tous les pouvoirs étaient à présent réunis. Le Feu, l'Air, la Terre, et l'Eau.  
Tout était en marche.

Dans quelques jours, les vacances allaient commencer, l'entraînement des cinq grands maîtres avec.


	16. Chapitre 15

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 15

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Sakura devait s'absenter pendant les deux semaines de vacances, elle prévint sa mère qu'elle allait en profiter pour dormir chez Ino. Celle-ci utilisa la même excuse pour s'enfuir également de sa maison.  
Elles se retrouvèrent le premier jour avec les autres. Le rendez-vous était devant l'Eglise de la ville, vers six heures le matin.

Les rues étaient toutes désertes, le soleil pointait à peine pendant que la cloche annonçait déjà l'heure du rendez-vous.

"Dis à Sasuke de marcher vers le Sud, Temari à l'Ouest, Neji à l'Est et Ino vers le Nord. Leurs maîtres les chercheront."

La brune dirent aux autres ce que la voix lui avait commander, puis ils marchèrent chacun vers la direction demandée.  
Sauf Sasuke, il revint sur ses pas, avança jusqu'à sa petite amie, et posa une main sur sa joue froide.

- Fais attention à toi.

Ensuite, il déposa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes avant de repartir. Sakura tourna son regard et lui ne se retourna pas une dernière fois.  
Ils ne voulaient pas que leur adieu se fasse trop douloureux. Après tout, deux semaines étaient assez long pour un couple qui avait l'habitude de se voir tous les jours.

Lorsque Sakura releva les yeux, Konan se tenait devant elle.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas étonnée de me voir.

La jeune femme répondit à la négative. Puis, son maître s'avança vers elle et les fit disparaître en un instant vers un autre paysage.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Sakura put contempler une tout autre vue que celle de la ville.  
Konan les avait transporté dans une plaine. Une colline surplombée des champs sur sa gauche, de l'autre coté une rivière barrée le chemin vers la forêt.  
Un magnifique paysage qu'elle n'avait vu uniquement dans les livres.

Son ainée s'assit en tailleur par terre et l'invita à faire la même chose.

- On va voir combien de temps tu tiens, dit-elle sarcastique.

Le tour de l'horloge passa quand Konan l'invita à se lever à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

Elle avait essayé pourtant, mais ses jambes étaient trop engourdit pour pouvoir tenir.

- Je suis ton maître à présent, et je sais que tu en es capable.

Sakura commença a se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle transfère son énergie dans ses jambes.  
Elle sentit une flux de chaleur descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, c'est alors qu'elle se sentit capable de le faire.  
La brune dénoua ses jambes en tailleur et se mit debout comme un piquet.

- Bien, commenta son aînée.

Sakura se sentit tout d'un coup fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir, néanmoins Konan coupa toute cette joie.

- A présent, se sera bien plus dure, n'imagine surtout pas que mon entraînement va être si simple pour toi.

C'est alors que le vrai calvaire commença pour la jeune femme.  
Son aînée s'amusait à la rendre faible et sans aucunes défenses. La brune pleura plus d'une fois le soir, lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle pensait à Sasuke, à Ino, Temari, Hinata et Naruto. Tous lui manquaient. Elle ne savait même pas quand elle pourrait les revoir. Le temps et l'espace passaient sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

* * *

Les jours défilés, Sakura ne savait plus la date exacte. Elle priait pour une seule chose : terminer l'entraînement et tous les revoir.

Mais malgré toutes les dures étapes de ces derniers jours, Sakura avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait progressé à grande allure.

Elle savait totalement maîtriser son corps, elle pouvait enlever sa douleur, sa faim, et faire disparaître les quatre lumières de son coeur. Bien que Konan ne lui ai pas dit à quoi cela lui servirait plus tard.  
Son maître lui appris également à posséder les éléments. La jeune femme pouvait à présent créer le feu, contrôler l'eau, bouger la terre et voler.  
Au fur et à mesure que les pouvoirs évolués chez ses amis, elle pouvait aussi s'en servir.

- Cela fait à présent une semaine et trois jours que tu t'entraînes, je vais passer à une autre étape.

Alors cela faisait si peu de temps qu'elle avait commencé.

- Tu vas pouvoir contrôler les cinq sens. Une fois cela fait, tu pourras les transmettre aux autres éléments pour les aider. Mais un, seulement.

Autrement dit, Sakura devait bien choisir à qui elle transmettrais chaque sens.

* * *

Treize jours étaient passé depuis le début de l'entraînement. Konan transporta sa protégée dans une pièce assez lugubre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la salle était plongée dans le noir. Le temps que la brune fit le tour de l'endroit avec ses yeux, son maître en profita pour disparaître.

Un écran s'alluma sur sa gauche. Il était accroché au dessus d'une grande porte blindée. Sakura s'assit à même le sol et regarda cet écran.

Soudain il changea de couleur et afficha "Ino VS Neji".  
Grâce à son ouïe, la jeune femme put entendre au loin deux portes s'ouvrirent. Visiblement, la Terre et l'Eau allaient devoir s'affronter.

C'est pour cela que le dernier jour était réservé. Les maîtres allaient observer le fruit de leur labeur pendant ces treize jours. Les apprenties devaient se battre entre eux.

* * *

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que l'écran affichait le résultat. "Neji vainqueur".  
Puis, le combat suivant tomba : "Sakura VS Temari"  
La jeune femme respira une grande bouffée d'air.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sakura s'avança dans le noir, avec au bout d'un long couloir, un trait de lumière. La brune se teint au mur et arriva à l'entrée d'une grande arène circulaire.  
Au centre, Temari était déjà présente, les poings sur les hanches.

Lorsque la jeune femme voulut aller la saluer, une main la retint.

- Les retrouvailles seront pour un autre moment, il s'agit de combattre pour juger la force de ton adversaire.

C'était Konan.  
Pourtant, Temari était son amie, elle n'allait quand même pas la forcer à se battre contre elle.

- Fais à ta guise, mais je t'aurais prévenue.

Puis elle disparue tandis que Sakura s'engagea dans l'arène.

Une bourrasque de vent apparut et la souleva pour la jeter à l'autre bout du couloir par lequel elle était entrée. Sakura tomba lourdement sur le sol, et dérapa sur deux mètres environ.  
Elle se relava, et jugea la gravité de sa chute. Ses bras nues était couvert de coupure, et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.  
Décidément, l'Air savait bien viser.

Dans la pièce, la blonde tira sur deux embouts placer sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever le tissu, qui encombrer ses omoplates, pour libérer ses ailes blanches.

Sakura la toisa et courut jusqu'à la lumière. Tous en avançant, ses ailes sortirent également.  
Une fois la porte passer, la brune fit un saut en avant et les déploya.

Les ailes de Sakura était rouge. Lorsque celle-ci s'envola pour rejoindre son adversaire vers le haut de l'arène, Temari fut très surprise. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
La blonde prit de la vitesse et alla à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle mit une de ses mains en avant et envoya une autre bourrasque vers Sakura.  
La brune prit alors appuie sur le mur derrière elle et mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger. Avec ses jambes, elle s'appuya pour bien s'élancer vers son adversaire.

Aussi rapide que le vent, la brune lui envoya une boule de feu au passage. Temari l'évita facilement, ce qui eut le don de surprendre fortement la jeune femme.

Puis, la blonde prit son élan vers la haut de la salle et fonça droit sur son amie. Elle mit son poing en avant et frappa.  
Sakura, qui n'avait rien vu venir, prit son coup en pleine tête et tomba comme une flèche sur le sol.  
La plus âgée, commença une descente rapide pour l'achever. C'est alors que la brune s'enleva au dernier moment, laissant Temari tomber par terre.

Sakura vola rapidement autour d'elle et créa en même temps, une prison de roche. Maîtrisant également l'élément de la Terre.  
Elle avait juste attendu le moment propice et encercla son amie pour la piéger. C'est ainsi qu'une petite colline de roche apparut sur le terrain, Temari prisonnière à l'intérieur.

La brune retomba au sol, épuiser. Cela lui avait coûté pratiquement toute son énergie.  
Elle s'assit sur une des bords de la salle et respira bruyamment.

Soudain, des fissures ce firent sur sa prison de terre. Puis, elle explosa en poussières, envoyant des roches partout dans la salle.  
Sakura dut se protéger de ses jambes pour ne pas en recevoir une.

Visiblement, ça n'allait pas être la roche qui battrait Temari. Le feu non plus.  
Alors l'Eau devait être son seule espoir.

Elle fonça droit sur Temari et la fit reculer jusqu'à s'encastrer dans le mur. Ensuite, la plus jeune visa les murs autour d'elle. Il devait bien avoir des canalisations autour de cette pièce.

Sa main se dirigea dans le vide pendant que les murs grondaient de plus en plus.  
Des tuyaux sortirent des parois, remplissant la salle d'eau. Sakura et Temari furent complètement engloutie.

Elles se mirent chacune d'un des cotés de la pièce, la blonde prit appuie sur le mur derrière elle et envoya une vrille vers son adversaire.  
Sakura la reçu de plein fouet et cracha du sang qui se mêla à l'eau.

La brune devait se concentrer, elle devait absolument reprendre ses esprits. Elle enleva alors la douleur à son estomac.  
Brutalement, elle se souvint des accessoires que lui avait confié Konan avant de l'emmener de nouveau dans ce monde. La jeune femme dénoua ses long cheveux. Ce ruban était très résistant selon son maître. Voyons voir si elle pourrait empêcher les mouvements de Temari avec.

Malheureusement, il lui restait peu de temps. Respirer sous l'eau n'était pas éternel.

Elle prit le long ruban dans sa main gauche et envoya une boule de feu à son adversaire de la droite. Pendant que Temari l'éviter, la brune fonça droit sur elle.  
La jeune femme réussit alors à l'attacher, en lui assénant en même temps un violent coup de poing. La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà, elle fut envoyé au fond de la pièce.

Soudain, toute l'eau de la pièce se vida. Sakura replia ses ailes rouges et Temari resta couché sur le sol.

- Bravo Sakura, fit Konan en arrivant par une entrée.

Puis, elle l'emmena par le bras. Pendant toute la traversée du couloir sombre, la jeune femme ne put détacher ses yeux de son amie à terre.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas assez utilisé tes capacités pour la battre.

Temari se releva et toisa son maître, haineuse.

- C'est mon amie, ne l'oublie pas.

Les traits du rouquin se radoucir.

- Pourtant, son double est loin de l'être.

Elle le savait, cela. Mais, c'était son choix de pas avoir utilisé tous ses pouvoirs contre Sakura.

* * *

Sakura attérit à nouveau dans la pièce sombre. L'écran venait juste d'afficher "Sakura vainqueur".

Autant le dire, elle n'aime pas ce mode d'enseignement. Ils allaient tous devoir se battre entre eux alors qu'ils étaient amis. La jeune femme ne pourrait pas supporter cela. Pourtant, elle avait réussit à vaincre Temari.  
Peut-être, parce que c'était elle qui avait ouvert les hostilités en première.

La blonde avait compris dès le début que Sakura n'aurait pas voulut se battre d'elle même, voila pourquoi elle avait engagé le combat de cette manière.  
La jeune femme s'en voulait terriblement.

"Ino VS Sasuke" apparut.

Finalement, il disparut très vite par un : "Sasuke vainqueur" quelques minutes après.  
Ce combat aurait déchiré le coeur de la brune, si elle l'avait vu.

Regarder celui qu'elle aimait combattre celle qui était sans doute la meilleure amie qu'elle est jamais eut.  
Tout cela ne rimait à rien, il y avait bien des manières de tester leur force, autrement que par ça.

"Neji VS Temari"

Elle eut un pincement au coeur.  
Et si la jeune femme ne s'était pas encore remise de son combat contre elle ...  
Neji était probablement très fort.

Des bruits assourdissant lui parvint. Leur affrontement devait être violent.  
Il est vrai que la blonde était du genre impulsive et le Hyuuga était le meilleur sportif de tout le lycée.  
Le combat devait être sans pitié. Sûrement aucun des deux ne voulait perdre.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que l'écran n'affiche enfin le résultat.

"Temari vainqueur"

Sakura n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était du soulagement ou de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Car elle était tiraillée entre ces deux amis. Elle aurait voulue que les deux gagnent.

"Sakura VS Sasuke"

Elle commença à trembler. La brune aurait espéré y échapper mais ils devaient s'affronter entre eux. En couple ou pas.  
Finalement, ils ne s'était pas vu pendant treize jours et allaient devoir se battre pour prouver qu'ils étaient assez fort.

Sakura était rester fermer du monde ces derniers temps, malgré cela, elle ressentait parfaitement un coeur se serrer. Pas le sien, celui de Sasuke.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la porte ouverte. Marchant vers le seul trait de lumière au fond de ce long et sombre couloir.  
Elle arriva enfin au bout, fixant l'autre porte.

Un pied passa dans la lumière, puis le reste de son corps. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.  
Sasuke Uchiha était vraiment magnifique. Son charisme ne cessait de grandir.  
Il apparut vêtu dans le même genre d'habit que porter la brune et Temari. Des vêtements anciens aux couleurs plutôt chaudes.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda dans sa direction. Aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage.  
Sakura sortit à son tour de l'ombre, laissant toute la lumière de la salle l'envelopper.


	17. Chapitre 16

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 16

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke Uchiha, le plus populaire du lycée posa ses yeux sur Sakura Haruno, il ne se passa absolument rien.  
Le jeune homme ne la trouva ni mignonne, ni intéressante, ni intelligente, ni sportive. En faite, il se ressenti que de l'ignorance envers elle. Disons juste qu'il ne semblait pas voir l'autre sexe.

Les filles étaient si ... ennuyeuses ...

Puis, une voix lui était apparut. Sa voix.  
Il ne savait pas exactement à qui elle appartenait, mais il s'était habitué à cette sonorité. De l'entendre chaque jour.

Des choses étranges se produisit après cela. Une chaleur anormale. Ses yeux le brûlaient.  
Ensuite, son entraîneur l'empêcher d'aller courir. Et elle.  
Il la reconnu immédiatement. Mais un doute subsistait malgré dans son esprit.

Finalement, il voulut la revoir. Encore et encore. Le jeune homme s'habituait à sa présence, à l'avoir près de lui.  
Et, Sasuke finit par tomber amoureux d'elle.  
Digne d'un vrai roman d'amour.

Puis, après pratiquement deux semaines avec son entraîneur, il s'était transformé en démon du feu.  
Il pensait souvent à Sakura. Si son regard allait changer, lorsqu'elle verrait ce qu'il était devenu. Si le sien allait changer, lui aussi.  
L'avenir était rempli d'incertidutes.

L'écran lui afficha de venir sur le terrain. Ino était là. Ils combattirent mais il eut facilement le dessus. D'ordinaire l'Eau battait le Feu. Mais la blonde était trop faible.

Le jeune homme s'avança ensuite pour son deuxième combat. Attendant les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.  
Sakura apparut elle aussi dans la lumière, ses yeux affichaient une telle détresse.  
C'est alors, qu'il comprit, lui aussi.

* * *

Sasuke s'avança vers elle, tel un robot. Une fois près de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta, et la prit dans ses bras. L'engloutissant sous lui.  
Sakura lui avait tellement manqué.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, histoire de pouvoir mettre ses mains autour de sa nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps avant que leurs maîtres ne débarquent.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites.

Sakura reconnut l'homme masqué que la voix avait affiché dans la salle de bain. De son timbre de voix grave, elle a put enfin l'identifier comme un garçon.

- Je ne vais pas combattre ma petite amie, dit le brun.

Konan et son maître s'avançèrent encore vers eux.

- Et pourtant, il le faudra bien quand son double viendra.

La jeune femme commença à s'énerver. Elle n'était pas la même que celle qui était dans le royaume des damnés. Ils devaient arrêter de tout le temps les comparer.

- On ne va se battre pour vos beaux yeux, dit-elle.

Le maître de Sasuke obtempéra d'un hochement de tête.

- Montre lui de quoi tu es capable, dit-il à son protégé.

Il s'éloigna à contre coeur de la brune, et visa une partie de l'arène. Juste d'un coup d'oeil, il créa une boule de feu et l'envoya détruire une partie de cette pièce.  
Sakura devina, que s'il avait voulu, les dégâts auraient pu être bien plus important.

Soudain, Sasuke commença à trembler.  
Des petites vagues bleues foncées apparurent sur sa peau, comme l'envahissant. Ils remplirent tous son corps, jusqu'à s'étendrent dans les moindres recoins.  
Puis, ces petites marques s'unirent pour lui créé une totale combinaison sur son corps.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un power rangers. La combinaison bleue foncée le couvrait entièrement. Des pieds jusqu'à ses poignets, laissant ses mains à l'air libre. Il y avait également son cou qui était couvert.

Les mains de l'Uchiha devinrent rouge. Cela devenait presque effrayant. Puis, ses cheveux prirent feu soudainement.  
Sakura mit ses mains devant sa bouche, signe de sa détresse.  
Voyant cela, Sasuke arrêta de lui montrer ses pouvoirs.

- Continu, lui dit son maître.

Néanmoins, il ne voulut plus en montrer davantage, il avait aucunement envie de l'effrayer.

Après avoir quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sakura se rendit à nouveau dans la petite pièce. L'écran affichait "Sakura - Sasuke vainqueurs".  
Donc, il n'y avait aucun gagnant, tant mieux.

"Ino VS Temari"

La jeune femme eut subitement peur pour son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle ne pourrait jamais vaincre la No Sabaku, elle était trop puissante pour elle.

Les vagues sons d'un combat lui parvint, puis il finit rapidement.

"Temari vainqueur"

Finalement, la jeune femme avait absolument raison, Ino ne faisait pas le poids. La blonde était arrivée la dernière, elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de vivre et maîtriser ses pouvoirs. C'était donc logiquement, celle qui aurait le plus de mal.

"Neji VS Sasuke"

Voila donc le combat que la brune a terriblement envie de regarder. Les deux beaux garçons de son lycée, les plus fort en sport. A présent, ils devaient s'affronter. Enfin, on pourrait savoir lequel est le meilleur.

Un long silence de quelques minutes l'alarma. Ils avaient décider de ne pas se battre ou se regarder dans les blancs des yeux pour déstabiliser l'adversaire.  
Sakura pencha néanmoins vers la seconde possibilité. C'était des garçons et ils avaient leur amour propre.

Les premiers grondements du combat arrivèrent enfin. Et ils n'y allaient pas de mains mortes.  
Pendant près de quinze minutes, la jeune femme attendit.

Et enfin, plus rien.  
Un long silence pesant.

"Neji - Sasuke vainqueurs"

Décidément ...  
Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais sa réponse. La Terre et le Feu étaient tous deux très puissant.

"Ino VS Sakura" apparut sur l'écran.

La jeune femme serra les poings. La blonde n'aurait jamais la force de la combattre. Il fallait qu'elle attaque de force, tout comme la fait Temari pour elle.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Sakura courut à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle attérit dans l'arène encore vide et se posta au milieu.  
La brune attendit les poings sur les hanches que son adversaire apparaisse.

Une chevelure blonde passa l'autre porte et Sakura prépara une boule de feu dans sa main droite.  
Ino voyant ce qu'elle avait préparé, mit ses doigts en avant pour se défendre.

La brune envoya un jet de feu dans sa direction. La Yamanaka créa une barrière d'eau devant elle. Sakura renvoya une salve, y mettant toute sa force.  
Ino étendit sa barrière, jusqu'à se mettre entièrement dans une boule d'eau.

La brune fronça ses sourcils, tout le monde avait réussit à vaincre la blonde. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas non plus.  
Elle courut jusqu'à sa bulle d'eau, la traversa avec une facilité déconcertante et attrapa Ino au passage.

Lorsque Sakura les firent ressortir de la bulle d'eau, elle déploya ses ailes rouge en même temps. La jeune femme s'envola tout en haut de l'arène, en portant toujours son amie.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut, Sakura prit son amie et la jeta de toutes ses forces dans le vide.  
Ino hurla devant la chute qui l'attendait et attrapa la seule chose à sa porté : une aile de la brune. Ne pouvant pas se défendre, ni voler. Elles firent la chute à deux.

Elles s'écrasèrent violemment sur le sol de la pièce, pendant que l'écran affichait déjà "Ino - Sakura vainqueurs"

La tête de la jeune femme la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Ino se faire porter par un homme de couleur bleu.  
Elle voulut lever sa main pour essayer de la rattraper, en vain. Elle s'évanouie.

* * *

- Réveille toi ! C'est un ordre !

Ses yeux clignotèrent, puis s'ouvrirent entièrement.  
Konan était penché au dessus d'elle, attendant probablement son réveil.

- Le combat de Sasuke et Temari va bientôt se finir, soit prête à affronter le pouvoir de la Terre.

Sakura avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait encore combattre Neji.

- Et Ino ? demanda-t-elle à bout de force.

- Kisame la ramenée, dit-elle.

Cela devait sûrement être son maître.  
Leur combat avait était épuisant, ses yeux se refermèrent.

- C'est pas le moment, ajouta Konan avec une tape sur la tête de son élève, se sera ton tour dans quelques minutes.

"Sasuke vainqueur"

- C'est à toi, aller debout !

"Neji VS Sakura"

* * *

Sakura entra dans l'arène, encore affaiblie par son combat avec Ino. Ses membres étaient engourdit, du sang coulait encore un peu de sa blessure au front.

Neji était déjà présent. Il paraissant plutôt en forme après ses trois combats et n'avait aucunes blessures apparentes.  
Autant dire, que le Hyuuga était le genre de personne qui ne craignait personne et encore moins une fille.

Il s'avança dans sa direction, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Avec ses mains, ils leva deux grosses pierres qu'il envoya ensuite droit dans sa direction.  
La jeune femme les fit exploser avec du feu. Les gravas allèrent dans toutes les directions.

Cette manoeuvre lui permettait probablement de la tester. Évaluer sa force.

Sakura sortit immédiatement ses ailes. Lui, clouer au sol serait sûrement moins avantagé.  
Sentant le danger, le brun souleva un morceau du sol de la pièce. D'un geste, il l'enferma dans une prison de pierre.  
Manifestement, il avait eu exactement la même idée que Sakura lorsqu'elle avait combattu Temari.

Bloquée en dessous, la jeune femme devait concentrer ses forces. Comment avait fait la blonde pour se sortir de ce piège.  
Sakura rassembla tout l'air autour d'elle et le renvoya dans les roches. Sa prison sauta et explosa sur elle-même.

Une fois cela fait, elle déploya entièrement ses ailes et s'éleva tout en haut de l'arène. C'est alors que Neji, encore surprit, devait se dresser un mur de roches pour éviter le jet de feu de la jeune femme.

Le combat dura encore et encore. Sakura se sentit faiblir à chaque nouvelle attaque. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir ce rythme.  
Mais cela, Neji aussi le savait.

Il envoyait des attaques toujours plus puissante, et toujours plus vite.  
Sakura n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie, tellement son énergie faiblissait.

Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas perdre.  
Neji croyait qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec des personnes comme eux. Qui étaient si faibles.

_Tu vas pouvoir contrôler les cinq sens. Une fois cela fait, tu pourras les transmettre aux autres éléments pour les aider. Mais un, seulement._

Pas forcément pour les aider.  
Et si elle les transmettait pour les affaiblir.

Sakura envoya _"la vue"_ droit sur Neji, puis l'aveugla.  
Elle vola autour de lui, histoire de bien le déconcentrer.

Au hasard, il envoya des pierres. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura fonça droit sur lui. Elle le faucha et l'envoya le plus rapidement possible dans le mur.  
Mais juste avant, elle lui enleva "la vue" et lui colla _"l'ouie"_.

Elle savait que la vacarme serait assourdissant lorsqu'il rencontrerait le mur, et la brune visait sur cela.

Une fois que Neji fut mit au tapis, l'écran affichait déjà "Sakura vainqueur".

Le Hyuuga était blessé dans sa fierté. Elle l'avait battu. Sasuke et Ino n'était pas venue au bout de lui. Comment elle avait pu ?  
Bien entendu, Temari l'avait aussi vaincu. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Temari était connu pour sa puissance au sein de l'école. Elle était vraiment terrible avec les autres étudiants.

Mais Sakura était faible. Toujours niaise. A rigoler pour un rien. A courir après Sasuke.  
Toujours à leur reprocher de se battre.

Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait battu.  
Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle. Sakura avait les cheveux en feu et ses yeux étaient complètement rouge.  
Cette vision, l'effraya juste un peu.

- Sakura, calme toi.

Konan était à ses cotés, essayant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.  
Puis vint, leurs amis ainsi que leur maîtres par différentes portes autour de l'arène.

Sasuke accourut immédiatement à coté d'elle.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, ne craignant pas tout le feu qu'il y avait au alentour d'eux.

Ino s'avança à son tour et envoya un jet d'eau.  
A son contact, Sakura reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était l'odeur de Sasuke. Elle ferma ses yeux et profita de se contact.

- Sakura ... Tes cheveux !

Ouvrant ses paupières, la jeune femme rencontra le regard surprit de l'Uchiha. Puis il sourit et lui montra du rose.  
Ses cheveux étaient redevenus de leur couleur d'origine.

_Les combats étaient finis._  
_Les élèves pouvaient enfin souffler._


	18. Chapitre 17

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 17

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Encore une fois, en pleine contemplation de son double dans le miroir, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui donner des ordres.  
En effet, son coté neutre, avait remarqué que les membres de son équipe n'était pas très lié.

Sakura et Neji ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien. Quant à Sasuke et Temari c'était plutôt un rapport de force. Ino n'était pas très bien intégrer depuis son arrivé.  
En gros, ce n'était pas le pays des bisounours entre eux ...

Sakura était proche de Sasuke, Ino et Temari. Le seul problème : son lien avec le Hyuuga.  
Sasuke sortait avec Sakura, jusque là ça allait. Il tolérait la présence de Ino puisque c'était une proche amie de sa copine. Pour Temari et Neji par contre, c'était pas gagné.  
Temari et Neji, également, supportaient la présence de la Yamanaka. Néanmoins, ils ne l'aimaient pas pour autant.

De retour au lycée, avec ses cheveux roses en prime, Sakura se fit encore remarquer. Elle reçut des remarques de toutes sortes d'étudiants.  
Avant, tout cela ne l'aurait même pas déranger, maintenant c'était une autre affaire. Car Ino, étant toujours avec elle, ne pouvait pas laisser les autres la traiter ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu veux sa photo ?

Sakura avait décider qu'il fallait s'éloigner des autres membres de son équipe. Malheureusement, la blonde voulait à tout pris rester, comme si la jeune femme voulait rattraper le passé.

C'était celle du miroir qui avait décider de cette éloignement. Également, elle avait aussi programmé des duos pour le lendemain.  
En effet, elle avait réunit Sakura avec Neji et Sasuke avec Temari. Ils pourraient comme cela mieux se connaître les uns les autres.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, la rose se présenta devant le Hyuuga. Elle le suivit toute la journée, l'accompagnant dans ses cours, à la cantine, prendre le bus, même jusqu'à chez lui.

- C'est bon ça suffit ... dit-il.

Neji était maintenant arrivé devant sa maison, renvoyant la rose, gênante derrière lui.

- Ca ne m'amuse pas non plus, ajouta-elle.

Il est vrai que pendant la journée passé ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé une seule fois.  
Autant dire que le courant se passait pas entre eux, ils étaient bien trop différent.

- Bon, à demain alors.

Puis, il partit et referma la porte sans même adresser un regard à Sakura.  
Quant à elle, c'était direction salle de bain pour son rapport.

- Tu t'entends mieux avec lui à présent ? demanda son double neutre dans le reflet du miroir.

- Pas vraiment. Il n'ai pas très bavard. Tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Neji est un grand sportif, qu'il prends le bus 8 pour rentrer chez lui et qu'il n'aime pas le poisson.

A ces remarques, son double ne put s'empêcher un soupir.

Le soir même, Sakura eut un appel de l'Uchiha. Également, il avait du mal a s'entendre avec la blonde pour son duo.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté, soupira-t-il à bout de force.

La jeune femme rigola à cette remarque.

- Même toi tu n'es pas aussi chiante.

- Exagère pas, quand même, répliqua-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura sortit de chez elle, ce n'était pas une grande limousine noir qui l'attendait. Non, simplement Sasuke avec un vélo.  
Même vêtu humblement, elle le trouvait sans défaut. Une chemise noir, un jean foncé avec des converses. Ses cheveux toujours impeccablement bien coiffé.

- Aujourd'hui un peu de sport ? demanda-t-elle souriante en voyant son moyen de locomotion.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis, il tapota le siège bagage.

- J'ai compris, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle s'installa à l'arrière. Son petit ami monta à son tour et il se mire en route sur son vélo de fortune.

- Tu ne viens plus en voiture ? fit-elle curieuse.

- Je l'ai revendu contre une botte de carotte, plaisanta-t-il.

Les bras de la rose se serrèrent autour de ses hanches, calant sa tête au creux de son cou.  
Le vent soufflait fort et elle voyait qu'il avait un peu de mal à avancer. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas blesser ça si grande fierté.

Vérifiant, qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, Sakura sortit ses ailes. Les agitant, le jeune homme n'avait même plus besoins de pédaler pour que l'accélération soit au maximum.

Un éclair rouge passait à toute vitesse dans le quartier. A son bord, une jeune femme au cheveux rose et un Uchiha hurlant comme un fou.  
Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de la jeune Haruno.  
Parce qu'elle l'aimait trop et ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de ce qui leur arrivais.

Le jeune homme se retourna subitement, liant leurs lèvres.

* * *

Arrivant enfin à leur lycée, faisant bien entendu beaucoup de détours, Sasuke posa son pied à terre, laissant la rose descendre en premier.  
Il cadenassa son vélo aux espaces réservés à cet effet.

- Il faudra qu'on le refasse, je veux dire, après que toute cette histoire soit finit, dit-elle.

Sasuke sourit, passant une main dans son dos et la rapprochant de lui. La rose mit ses deux autour de son cou et l'enlassa à son tour.  
Ils étaient tous deux dans leur monde, ne pendant qu'à l'autre, s'échappant de cette routine quotidienne.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, manifestant son envie irrévocable de l'embrasser lorsque ...

- Hum ...

Neji Hyuuga se tenait juste à coté d'eux les interrompu dans leur lancée.

- Euh .. Bonjour Neji, dit-elle confuse.

Il ne répondit pas.

Sasuke fit un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie et partit dans sa classe. La jeune femme voulut partir à son tour quand elle se rendit compte que Neji l'a suivait.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'arrêta souriant.

- Tu m'as suivit hier, toute la journée, à moi de te rendre la pareil.

Voyant sa mine se décomposer, le sourire du Hyuuga ne cessa de grandir.

Arrivant dans sa classe, plusieurs filles se retournèrent. Évidement avec cette fois-ci Neji et non Sasuke, cela pouvait encore une fois susciter la curiosité de certaines.

Il voulut repartir, néanmoins la jeune femme le retint.

- Viens, j'ai juste une personne à te présenter.

Devant son air renfrogné, elle ajouta :

- Tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner partout aujourd'hui ? Alors un peu de courage.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la rose tirant le second.  
Tenten, papotant avec Kiba, arrêta immédiatement sa discution en voyant ce spectacle. Sakura ne lui parlait plus, et ensuite elle se ramené avec lui en espérant la faire craquer, c'était sur.

La jeune femme tira son compagnon jusqu'à la table de ses anciens amis.

- Neji je te présente Tenten, une amie à moi. Tenten voici Neji Hyuuga, tu penses savoir qui il est ?

Autant dire que là, la brune ne s'y attendait pas, mais pas du tout. Sakura débarquait et subitement lui présentait le garçon de ses rêves.  
Et elle dans l'histoire ? Elle restait en bug comme une vrai potiche.

- Heu ... je suis sur qu'elle voit qui tu es, dit la rose après quelques secondes de silence.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Kiba ! ajouta-il devant le silence de son amie.

* * *

- Sasuke-Toutou ! Viens par là.

Le concerné soupira pour la centième fois de la journée. Temari le rendait dingue.  
Apparemment, ca l'amusait cette mission de la voix.

Il aurait bien voulu tout plaquer et la planter, malheureusement Sakura lui avait demandé. Et en homme faible, il n'avait pu refuser ce service.  
Il est vrai que les ordres de la voix étaient plus que étrange, néanmoins si cela permettait de vaincre leurs doubles respectifs ...

- Porte mon sac, il est trop lourd, lui dit-elle.

- Je suis pas ton porteur, fit-il légèrement énervé, je dois juste te suivre.

Elle soupira.

- Je le sais, mais autant me divertir puisque d'ordinaire on ne s'aime pas tout les deux.

- Quel est le rapport ?

La blonde ne répondit pas et continua son chemin, tout en gardant son sac.  
Lorsque le jeune homme la rejoint, elle ajouta :

- Je suis d'accord que l'on enterre la hache de guerre, pour Sakura.

Temari se retourna et lui tendit sa main. L'Uchiha hésita d'abord, et finit par la serrer.

Une sorte promesse de non-agression jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Neji la suivait toujours, et cela même jusqu'aux toilettes pour femme.

- Je crois que tu peux m'attendre là, lui dit-elle en lui montrant la poubelle comme seule compagnie.

Il lui lança un regard haineux et s'adossa contre le mur en face de la porte.

Quelques instants après, Sakura put enfin se libérer de sa présence. Même Sasuke ne l'avait pas autant suivit en une journée.  
C'était très pesant.

La jeune femme se pencha haut dessus du lavabo et se mouilla un peu le front. Cette fraîcheur lui fit un bien énorme.  
Et lorsqu'elle releva son regard, à travers le miroir se trouvèrent trois jeunes femmes.

Les anciennes acolytes de Ino. Kin, Tayuya et Karin.  
La première s'approcha et lui empoigna ses cheveux roses, la dernière lui asséna un coup au ventre qui valu à Sakura se s'écrouler dans les toilettes.  
De justesse, ses deux genoux supportèrent son poids et Karin continuait de la malmener.

- Tu croyais pouvoir nous prendre Ino comme ça ? Espèce de sale garce.

A cette instant, Neji ouvrit la porte à la volée et balança un coup de coude à la fille la plus proche de lui, Kin. Les deux autres s'effrayèrent de cette nouvelle présence et sortirent précipitamment des toilettes.

Mais c'était sans compter Temari et Sasuke qui gardaient l'entrée. Chacun assénèrent un coup de poing, en parfaite synchronisation à la première venue, Karin.  
La pauvre s'évanouie sous leur puissance, pendant que la troisième profita de ce moment pour courir.

Malheureusement pour elle, Tayuya se prit la main droite d'une blonde en colère qui était dans le coin. Une fois à terre, Ino lui prit le bras et la traîna au sol jusqu'aux toilettes.

La blonde rejoint Sasuke qui était près de Sakura. Cette dernière allait bien malgré un fort mal de ventre et un saignement de nez.  
Son petit ami et elle l'emmenèrent immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

- Merci pour ton aide, je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit-il en la posant sur le lit le plus proche.

Ino ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla.

- Et surveille que Temari et Neji ne les tue pas, ajouta-il avant que la blonde ne passe la porte.

Elle sourit.

Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers celle qu'il aimait. La rose avait encore sa main posé sur son ventre.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Question inutile, soupira-t-elle.

Elle essaya ensuite se s'assoir, mais sans grand résultat, une grimace lui déforma son visage.

Cette mésaventure était bien mal tombé. Dans quelques temps, son double allait venir avec son équipe, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour ce faire taper dessus. Surtout que si elle ne tenait pas en face de trois filles, Sakura était très mal barré pour ceux qui viendraient du monde des Damnés.

Sentant son mal-aise, Sasuke se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Au faite, comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce qu'au final cela paraissait étrange qu'ils aient tous débarqué devant les toilettes. Sans doute à cause du lien, mais Sakura voulait en avoir le coeur net.

- Nous l'avons senti, fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et pour l'endroit ?

- Aussi, disons que l'on sentait encore plus ta détresse au fur à a mesure que l'on s'approchait.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.  
Finalement, les rituels n'étaient pas si mauvais au fond. Malgré le faite de sentir la chaleur permanente de Sasuke, les nuits blanches de Temari, le silence de Neji ou la douleur de Ino.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, ils furent tous invité chez Hinata Hyuuga. Même Temari fut présente, étant donné qu'elle s'était un peu plus entendu avec Neji grâce a leur mission "rapprochement" ordonné par la voix.  
Konan ne vint pas, ce qui n'a surpris personne.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, Sakura restait avec Ino, Temari et Hinata.  
Tenten fut même invité, accompagné de Neji, ce qui l'a rendait plus qu'heureuse. Temari passait son temps a frappé la tête de Shikamaru. Sasuke, quant a lui, était joint par Naruto.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte retentit et un étrange jeune homme entra. Une coupe au bol, de gros sourcil et affublé d'une affreuse combinaison verte.

Ses yeux se transformèrent en étoile lorsqu'il croisa la route de Sakura.

- Salut, je me nomme Rock Lee, dit-il le pouce brandit en avant.

Quand a la jeune femme, elle semblait plus dégouttée par cet inconnu fraîchement arrivé dans la demeure Hyuuga.  
Rock Lee se rapprocha, un plus d'elle et en profita pour la coller tout le reste de la journée.

Ino, mécontente, en parla directement a son amie :

- Pourquoi il te suit celui- la ? Il veut pas aller prendre l'air !

La rose lui fit signe de la main pour la calmée.  
Néanmoins, la blonde en rajouta une couche.

- Et puis Sasuke pourrait te défendre quand même ! Tu es sa copine après tout.

Oui ... Le jeune homme n'avait pas réagit.  
Il devait s'en foutre, ou penser que Rock Lee avait tellement un physique désaventageux qu'il ne représentait pas une réelle menace.  
Ou bien, il n'en avait rien a faire qu'un autre homme l'approche.

Dans tous les cas, cette réaction rendu un peu triste Sakura.

* * *

Le soir même, Sasuke rejoint sa petite-amie pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. La jeune femme ne parla pas pendant tous le trajet de bus, et lui dit a peine "aurevoir" pour se quitter.  
Le ténébreux ne remarqua pas le mutisme de celle qu'il aimait, et retourna chez lui.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Sakura prit le téléphone et appela Hinata, celle qui était le plus apte a parler de Sasuke.

- Allo ?

- Hinata ? C'est Sakura.

- J'attendais ton appel, je voyais que tu allais mal cette aprem.

Apparemment, la descendante des Hyuuga avait certainement des dons de voyance.  
La rose lui expliqua donc toute la situation.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Sasuke, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire.

D'après son ami, le jeune homme était simplement un "non-jaloux" comme il en existe parmi les hommes. Mais a bien réfléchir, Naruto par exemple, était un vrai démon. Il fallait qu' aucuns hommes ne touchent a sa précieuse petite-amie. A part Sasuke et Shikamaru.

Finalement, la jeune femme se dit qu'il ne valait probablement pas se prendre la tête pour ce soir.  
Il fallait qu'elle se penche sur des choses bien plus importante en ce moment. Son entraînement, maintenir la barrière avec son esprit. Penser a son double. Penser aux combats qu'ils allaient tous devoir mener.

Oui, il y avait des choses bien plus cruciales en ce moment.  
Qu'il ne fallait absolument pas oublier ...


	19. Chapitre 18

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 18

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

_Sakura ..._

Cette voix retentit encore une fois dans son esprit

Ce tintement qui lui semble si familié

_Sakura ..._

Son prénom éclata dans sa tête

Il résonna tout au fond d'elle

_Sakura ..._

Il fallait qu'elle se trouve la force d'écouter

Ses yeux s'ouvrir, trouvant finalement le courage de se lever de son lit, enlever sa couette si chaude et moelleuse, poser ses pieds sur le sol froid, traverser le couloir et aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Tout ça, un dimanche matin a sûrement six heures. Oui, décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se rappelle de ne pas tuer la voix lorsqu'elle se lèverai. 

* * *

Après quelques minutes acharnées, Sakura arriva enfin jusqu'au miroir de sa salle de bain.

- Quoi ?! dit-elle en affichant une mine des plus fatiguée.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura.

La jeune femme forma une grimace que son visage, suite a la remarque de son double, se croyant visiblement drôle de la réveiller.

- Si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Y a intérêt, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

Son double fronça un instant ses sourcils et repris la conversation.

- Sakura, écoute moi bien, dans trois jours, ton double maléfique arrivera à la limite du territoire des Damnés.

Soudain, la rose fut subitement complètement éveillé.

- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Elle ne devait pas arriver si vite !

Elle baissa le regard.

- Il semble qu'elle soit plutôt pressé de venir te voir.

La jeune femme soupira longuement.  
Cette situation n'allait pas du tout, son double ne devait pas arriver maintenant. Aucuns d'entre eux n'était près.

Sakura commença à trembler.

- On va se faire massacrer ...

Elle savait a peine contrôler son esprit, Sasuke devait encore travailler lui aussi, Temari était trop inconsciente, Neji n'avait pas assez d'expérience, et Ino n'en parlons même pas.

Non, le jeu était perdu d'avance, ils n'avaient aucunes chances face aux autres.

- Rien n'est jamais joué. Préviens les autres, dans trois ou quatre jours vous devez être près à les vaincre. 

* * *

Toute la matinée, la jeune femme s'entraîna. Contrôler son esprit, là était la clef.  
Son double lui avait révéler qu'avec ses pouvoirs mentaux, elle pourrait faire beaucoup de choses.

De plus, Konan lui avait apporté des très bons conseils lors de son entraînement pendant les vacances.  
Sakura essaya de se rappeler de tous cela.  
Car, si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, elle aurait peut-être une faible chance de remporter la victoire.

Puis, une fois l'après-midi, elle se prépara et sortit pour aller chercher Sasuke, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisit en premier pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.  
De plus, c'était probablement lui qui habitait le plus près de chez elle.

Une fois arrivé, elle sonna et c'est le major-d'homme qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Sasuke est là ?

Maintenant qu'il la connaissait, Jean-Charles se poussa pour la laisser rentrer dans l'immense demeure.

- Sakura ? Que fais-tu là ?

Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de lui.

- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Ensuite, la jeune femme lui expliqua toute la situation.

- Tu penses pouvoir vaincre ton double ? Lui demanda-t-elle au plus pressé.

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur son visage.

- Évidement. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te montrer l'étendu de mes pouvoirs à l'entraînement.

Il est vrai, qu'elle n'avait plus penser à cela. La jeune femme avait été tellement déstabilisé ce jour-là. Elle avait complètement oublié.  
Sasuke avait vraiment fait des choses incroyables, les vagues sur sa peau, qui devinrent une sorte de combinaison bleu foncé, qui avait recouvert tout son corps, ses mains rouge et ses cheveux qui avait pris soudainement feu.  
Il avait battu tous ses adversaires. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, l'Uchiha était devenu vraiment fort. 

* * *

Une fois sortit de chez Sasuke, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller chercher Neji en premier.  
C'était le plus calme, celui qui, comprendrait le plus facilement.

Il débarquèrent dans la grande maison Hyuuga dans le début de l'après-midi. Le jeune homme leur ouvrit sans surprise, visiblement il savait qu'ils allaient venir aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, dit-il poliment. Voulez-vous du thé ?

- Non merci, répondit Sakura, nous venons pour quelque chose de plus urgent.

- Je sais, je l'ai senti.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, une ombre dévala les escaliers et se rua sur la jeune femme a une vitesse époustouflante.

- Sakuraaaaaa-chan, hurla l'inconnu.

La rose eut a peine le temps de voir Rock Lee s'élancer vers elle, suivit d'un coup de poing qui l'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit juste le bras de Sasuke, encore en l'air, après le coup qu'il venait de donner.

- Ne la touche pas.

Cette remarque claqua dans l'air.  
Rock Lee se releva immédiatement, et se plaça en position de défense. Ses yeux changèrent d'expression, affichant un air plus dur et sévère. Une moue de insatisfaction apparut, et il agita ensuite la main, comme un signe d'un affrontement voulu entre lui et l'Uchiha.

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer dans un futur probablement très proche, Neji se positionna devant son invité.

- Cela suffit, Lee.

L'air du jeune homme redevint normal.  
Il baissa le regard vers le sol, comprenant son erreur.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, ajouta-t-il. 

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Sakura avait réussit à réunir tous le monde. Ils s'étaient tous retrouver de nouveau chez le Hyuuga, Hinata étant absente occasionnellement cette fois-ci.  
Elle leur expliqua toute la situation, provoquant ainsi un petit cri strident de la part de la Yamanaka.

- Trois jours ? C'est beaucoup trop court, on ne sera jamais prêt ! dit-elle avec effroi.

- Toi peut-être, répliqua Temari avec un rire narquois.

Ino se tourna vers elle, sa main crispé sur le canapé des Hyuuga.

- Tu veux dire quoi par la ?

La No Sabaku, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se leva de son fauteuil et commença à marcher vers elle.

- Que tu es faible, tu nous ferais perdre contre les autres.

Neji se leva a son tour, se plaçant devant Temari qui s'approchait un peu trop prêt du pouvoir de l'eau.  
Il mit ses mains devant la jeune femme, pour la calmer.

- Casse toi de mon chemin, Hyuuga !

Sasuke rejoint a son tour Neji, essayant de calmer la blonde avant qu'elle ne fasse un meurtre.

Sakura, elle, prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux.  
Elle sentit toute la colère de Temari, qui surplombait une peur incroyable. Mais tout le monde avait peur.  
Ils s'imaginaient déjà mort. Même Sasuke, qui d'ordinaire avait confiance en lui, était teinté d'effroi.

La rose étendit ses doigts devant elle, essayant que son pouvoir englobe toute la pièce.  
Son esprit entrèrent dans chacun de ses coéquipiers. Elle entoura leurs peurs, les calmant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sakura sentit enfin l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

Tout d'un coup, Temari se stoppa.  
Ses yeux étaient comme vide, elle regarda en direction de la rose.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ?

Sakura leva son regard dans sa direction, plantant ensuite ses yeux droit dans les siens.

- Perdre le contrôle ne sert à rien, Temari. Veux-tu réellement tout détruire ainsi ? Ce n'est pas Ino le problème, c'est notre travail d'équipe.

Neji, Sasuke, Temari et Ino comprirent a ce moment là. Sakura avait juste, la voix de la raison avait parlé.  
Il fallait se soutenir et pas se détruire.  
Dans trois jours, peut-être qu'en effet, ils seraient mort, mais ils auraient au moins essayer de toutes leurs forces. 

* * *

C'est en rentrant chez elle, que Sakura eut le droit à une visite surprise, en effet, devant sa porte se tenait Konan.

- Bonjour Sakura.

La jeune femme la salua également, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Je viens pour te donner ceci.

Son maître souleva sa cape d'un seul geste, se dégageant sa main portant une petite pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés.  
La rose, les prit, la remerciant aussi au passage.

- C'est ta tenue de combat, elle a été spécialement adapté pour toi. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, découvre le reste par toi même.

Konan partit suite à cela, ne laissant même pas le temps à la plus jeune répliquer quoi que se soit.

Sakura, les habits toujours en main, marcha le reste du chemin vers sa maison, ouvrit la porte et monta ensuite dans sa chambre, au calme.  
Elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise vide, s'installa confortablement sur son lit, dépliant ainsi les vêtements que lui avait donné Konan.

Tout d'abord, il y avait un haut sans manche de couleur noir, ainsi qu'un leggins de la même teinte.  
Sakura prit le bas dans ses mains, puis tira dessus, le tissu s'étira mais sans se casser.

- Tu as pensé à tout Konan, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis, cela était accompagné par des protections pour ses chevilles, ses poignets ainsi qu'un bonnet, tous de couleur noir.  
Sakura vit également, posé dans un coin de sa chambre, une paire de chaussure. Elle s'approcha et s'en saisit.  
La paire était tout pile à sa taille, décidément son maître était pleines de surprises.

Soudain, elle vit également à coté des chaussures, une petite sacoche. La jeune femme l'ouvrit se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur.  
Un couteau, des shurikens, une corde avec une lame accroché au son bout, et une paire de gants. 

* * *

Quand Sasuke, Temari, Neji et Ino rentrèrent chez eux, à leur tour, le même rituel s'opéra. Leurs maîtres respectifs étaient là, leur offrant des vêtements et des armes pour leur prochain combat, qui se faisait de plus en plus imminent.

Sasuke eut le droit un haut de kimino, de couleur rouge sang, affublé de longues et larges manches, suivit d'un pantalon ample, noir.

Les vêtements de Temari était un haut serré, troué aux dos pour faire passer ses grandes ailes. Un pantalon rembourré noir et des chaussures larges compensées.

Neji avait eut des habits plutôt ample, et qui changeait de couleur selon l'endroit qu'ils touchaient.

Enfin, Ino eut des vêtements très serré, une combinaison unique et noir. Devant transparent une fois dans l'eau.

Et tous eut avec ceci, une sacoche comme Sakura avec quelques armes à l'intérieur.

* * *

Dimanche :

Les cinq éléments s'entraînèrent toute la journée de leur coté, accompagné de leurs maîtres respectifs.

Konan poussa sa protégée aux limites de ce que son esprit pouvait atteindre. Supporter le bruit, la douleur, tout en maintenant son énergie a son maximum.  
Bouger les objets par la penser demander une énorme concentration. De plus, Sakura devait s'adapter tous le temps. Les pouvoirs de ses amis grandissaient, et la jeune femme devait également savoir les maîtriser.

Car le lien qui les unissait était unique.  
Si leur pouvoirs évolués, la rose devait y faire face.  
Il ne fallait pas briser la chaîne invisible qui les maintenait tous.

Ce soir là, allant se coucher, Sakura relâcha toute l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulé aujourd'hui.  
Ses membres se bloquèrent sous le choc, ses muscles lui firent horriblement mal.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.  
Elle sentit bien d'autres choses encore.

La chaleur ardente de Sasuke.  
Ses yeux la brûlèrent.

L'envol de Temari autour de la ville.  
Son dos se bloqua.

La faible lueur d'angoisse dans l'esprit de Neji.  
Son esprit s'embrouilla.

Ino, sa tête plongé dans l'eau glacé de son bain.  
Ses mains se crispèrent.

- Calme toi, Sakura.

La voix faisait enfin son retour, décidant de l'aider un peu dans sa détresse.

"Ne cède pas maintenant."

Ce n'était pas simple. Comment garder son esprit au calme lorsque l'on sentait la peur des autres. O, ne pouvait rien maîtrisait.

"N'oublie pas Sakura, lorsque cela devient trop difficile, tu peux laisser un autre t'aider."

Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire, absolument rien.

Elle ne pouvait pas aider ses amis, ni elle même.  
La jeune femme se sentit si inutile et faible. Bloqué dans son lit, ses membres engourdi et son esprit qui partait ailleurs.  
Nul ne pouvait rien faire.

Ils allaient simplement tous se faire tuer.  
Voila destin irréfutable qui les attendait dans deux jours, ou peut-être moins. 

* * *

La phrase de la voix pourtant, signifiait tout.  
Cela, Sakura allait l'apprendre plus tard.


	20. Chapitre 19

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 19

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

_Lundi : _

Ce matin là, comme beaucoup d'autres, les lycéens ont tous du mal à se lever quand leur réveil sonne. Ils lui tapent dessus, l'éteignent directement puis se rendorment, ou se lève avec une tête de déterré.

Sakura avait choisit la dernière option.

Déambulant dans sa maison, ne sachant même pas exactement ou elle allait.  
Cette nuit avait était très éprouvante, en sachant que ses amis ne l'avait pas vraiment pas aidé dans ce cas là.

C'est une fois arrivé devant son lycée que Sakura se réveilla déjà un peu plus, embrassant Sasuke et saluant les autres de la main.

Et malheureusement, c'est une fois assise a sa place, en classe, qu'elle se rendormit sur sa table.

Un courant d'air frais passa dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Cette fraîcheur lui fit un bien énorme.  
Elle sourit un instant.

Mais ... depuis quand y avait-il des courants d'air en classe ?

Sakura releva immédiatement sa tête.  
Avec un air d'effroi, elle put se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne en classe. La rose était seule, assise à sa table.  
Que c'était-il passé ?

Tous les élèves étaient partis sans la prévenir ? En laissant les courants d'air passer ?  
Sa tête pivota, et la jeune femme put se rendre compte qu'aucunes fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes.

Ses mains commencèrent a trembler.  
Elle se leva subitement, se souvenant qu'elle avait les habits que lui avait donné Konan dans son sac de cours.  
Sakura s'habilla en une vitesse déconcertante. Plaçant ses protèges poignets et chevilles, accrochant sa sacoche à sa taille d'un coté et la corde de l'autre. Elle mit son bonnet, et pris un couteau dans sa main droite.

Son regard parcourut toute la pièce.

Sakura avait peur.  
De plus, elle était seule, ses amis n'étaient même pas là.

Mais oui ! Les autres !  
Ils étaient probablement aussi bloqué dans le lycée eux aussi. La rose se rua vers la porte de sa classe, mais put constater avec frayeur qu'elle avait été fermé a clef.  
Elle réessaya, de plus en plus fort, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la pauvre poignet,  
Son souffle s'accentua, Sakura avait conscience qu'elle s'épuisait pour rien.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, se concentrant.  
Ce qu'elle avait été bête. A quoi servait donc ses pouvoirs !

Elle prit une inspiration, concentrant ainsi toute son énergie dans son esprit.  
Fermant les yeux un instant.

Sakura leva ses mains, envoyant une décharge invisible sur le verrou de la porte, le détruisant instantanément.  
Ainsi, elle put enfin sortir de cette pièce.  
Cependant, une fois franchit le seuil, elle put constaté que le couloir était vide lui aussi. Et il n'y avait aucunes traces des autres.  
Était-elle la seule dans cette situation ?

Non ... Ils étaient forcément là, quelque part. Elle pouvait les sentir.

- Sakura ?

La jeune femme se retourna.  
Neji se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, un air calme et posé sur son visage.

La rose courut jusqu'à lui, un sourire de soulagement apparut en même temps.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, une fois Sakura arrivé à sa hauteur.

Elle fit un non de la tête.

- C'est étrange tout de même ... souffla le Hyuuga.

C'est vrai que cette situation arrive dans presque tous les lycées, banal en gros !

- Que fait-on ?

La jeune femme parut étonnée de voir que c'était lui qui demandait cela.  
Puis, malgré la surprise, elle réfléchit un instant, pensant a ce qui serait le mieux.

- Sortons d'ici, nous les attendront à l'extérieur, cela vaut mieux.

- Bonne idée, fit-il.

Sakura et Neji partirent ainsi , à la recherche d'une sortie qui serait accessible. De plus, pour ne pas arranger les choses, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Et même s'ils connaissaient tous deux leur lycée, dur malgré tout de se repérer dans les couloirs sombres,

- Je crois que c'est par ici, fit la jeune femme en montrant le couloir de gauche.

Ils prirent cette direction, tombant miraculeusement sur un chemin déjà plus connu dans leur esprit. La sortie n'était donc plus très loin.  
Neji passa devant, accélérant le pas.

Ils retrouvèrent ensuite dans le grand hall, ils n'auraient plus qu'à le traversé pour sortir du lycée.

D'un coup, Sakura vit une silhouette au loin, une personne de dos semblerait-il, regardant à l'extérieur.  
La jeune femme se mit a courir, dépassant le pouvoir de la Terre.  
En se rapprochant, elle reconnu facilement son ancienne ennemie.

- Ino ?

La blonde se retourna, ses yeux rempli de peur vers son amie.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le pouvoir de l'eau se mit a trembler subitement.

- Ils sont là ... souffla-t-il. Tous là. Ils nous attendent.

La rose ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Ino marmonnait, mais c'est en regardant dehors qu'elle comprit immédiatement.

Un décor désertique, des collines dans le fond, le sol infertile et sale. Rien ne ressemblait a leur monde.  
Et cinq silhouettes, cinq personnes qui attendaient devant leur lycée, à environ une cinquantaine de mètres.

Sans le vouloir, ils avaient été transporté au territoires des Damnées.

* * *

Sans le vouloir, Sakura commença à trembler, Un bruit sourd résonna dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir a quoi que se soit, Elle s'écroula a terre, tenant son visage entre ses mains,  
Ino se tenait à elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues,

Neji, lui, était très calme, ne montrant pas ses sentiments, Même s'il avait réalisé aussi que sur ce coup, ils allaient jouer avec leur vie,

La voix de son double résonna,  
« Vous allez tous mourir » Chuchota-t-elle,

La jeune femme vit ses amis autour d'elle, ils étaient tous mort,

« Regarde tes amis ! C'est leur futur, Et toi aussi tu vas bientôt les rejoindre »

Sa voix était juste un souffle, mais elle ressentait toute la cruauté qu'elle émanait,  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sakura sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, Toute cette pression était trop forte à garder,

Une porte grinça, dévoilant Sasuke et Temari,  
Le jeune homme se précipita sur sa petite amie,

- Sakura, calme toi.

Entendant la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la fleur de cerisier se calma légèrement,  
Il la prit dans ses bras, lui disant que tout irait bien,  
La jeune femme fit le vide dans son esprit, petit à petit,

Quand elle se releva, les autres la regardèrent, inquiet,  
Temari lui fit une tape sur l'épaule :

- T'inquiète ! On va assurer,

Neji, qui regardait a l'extérieur si les ennemis ne bougeaient pas, se retourna et parla a son tour,

- Quel est le plan Sakura ?

L'esprit de la fleur était encore embrouillé par tout ça, elle n'arrivait même plus a réfléchir correctement,  
Néanmoins, le pouvoir de la Terre, avec cette question, la mettait en position de chef, C'était à elle de les protéger et de trouver une solution,

La jeune femme se déplaça jusqu'à la grande porte, regardant au loin, leurs doubles,

- Bien ,,, Nos maîtres ont fait de nous des combattants, Prenez le temps de vous rappelez ce qu'ils vous ont appris, On doit faire de notre mieux, Alors à mon top, on y va,

Elle reprit son souffle difficilement,  
Sakura avait peur, Pour ses amis, pour sa vie, pour ce que tout deviendrait s'ils échouaient,  
L'avenir ne leur avait facilité la tâche,

Temari passa devant elle, Le regarde déterminé,

- Ca va aller,

La blonde se retourna et lui sourit amicalement,  
Elle tira sur ses épaulette, dévoila ses ailes blanches et décolla, Au même moment, Sasuke et Neji passèrent devant la rose, en courant vers leur ennemis,

Ses trois camarades fonçaient vers leur double, Ils avaient balayé leurs peurs et avaient foncé,  
Derrière elle, Ino n'avait pas bougé, Sakura s'apprêta a se retourner à lui faire face, lorsqu'un éclair passa devant ses yeux,  
Son amie d'enfance était aussi partie en courant, suivant les autres,

Sakura se sentit bien ridicule en cet instant,  
Elle soupira,

- Top !

Son regard fut déterminé, et elle s'élança à son tour,

* * *

Temari, Neji et Sasuke furent les premiers à arriver devant leur ennemis, chacun fonçant directement sur leurs doubles respectifs,  
Pendant ce temps, le double du pouvoir de l'eau se créa une immense vague, attaquant Ino de front,

Seul le double de Sakura ne bougea pas, le regard ancré sur la rose qui arrivait dans sa direction,  
La détermination se lisait dans son regard, mais la fleur continua d'avancer vers elle,

Son double décroisa les mains, lui envoya rapidement une boule de feu, Sakura forma une bulle d'eau autour de son corps, tout en continuant à courir,  
Déployant ses ailes, elles s'envolèrent toutes les deux,

* * *

C'est dans le territoire des Damnées que le destin allait se jouer,  
Une sorte de combat entre le bien et le mal,  
Des doubles maléfiques qui voulaient prendre la place de ceux qui était venu les affronter, Ils avaient amenés tellement de malheur dans leur monde, que celui-ci avait fini complètement détruit,

Donc pour continuer à vivre en temps que souverain, dans un endroit ou les personnes les craindraient, ils avaient décidé de prendre la place de ceux qui leur ressemblaient tellement,

Leur chef était Sakura Haruno et une autre personne,  
Ce fut les seuls qui réussirent à contrôler leur monde,

Mais à présent c'était dans leur monde que se finirait leur avenir,

Sakura et son double se combattait dans le ciel, comme les deux Temari,  
Les Ino avaient créé une sorte de lac artificielle, Neji et son double sur Terre et les deux Sasuke étaient dans une couche de feu impressionnante,

Et malgré tout leurs efforts, leurs entraînements avec les grands maîtres, leurs doubles étaient beaucoup plus fort qu'eux,  
Ils ne pouvaient pratiquement rien faire,

* * *

Survolant ce paysage désertique, déployant ses ailes blanches, allant plus haut que n'importe qui,  
Temari faisait face a son adversaire, Elle-même,

Pourtant le pouvoir de l'eau était bien différent de son double,  
Tout d'abord en apparence, Car tous ceux qui venaient du monde des Damnées étaient vêtus de noir, et avaient des équipements qui n'étaient pas pareil aux leurs,  
Et enfin, leurs doubles avaient ce rictus mauvais dans le visage, coincé avec leur regard de haine qu'ils avaient envers ceux de la Terre,

Une bourrasque de vent la percuta violemment, la faisant voler à plusieurs mètres,  
Son double arriva à toute vitesse et lui donna un coup puissant dans le ventre, Temari avait l'habitude des bagarres, mais ce coup la fit cracher du sang,

L'autre Temari était bien plus forte qu'elle,  
Son double savait utiliser l'air, chaque vent qui passer lui servait pour asséné ses attaques,  
La blond reçue plusieurs coups, dans le ventre, dans les jambes, Elle essayait en vain de se protéger mais son adversaire était trop rapide pour elle,

Soudain, son double arriva beaucoup plus vite, Au dernier moment, elle changea de direction et se mit au dessus et lui planta deux coups dans les épaules,  
Temari ne put tenir et alla s'écraser au sol,

* * *

Ino avait créer une grande barrière d'eau pour se protéger, mais son double arrivé toujours à trouver les failles, Que se soit en bas, en haut ou sur les cotés,  
La blonde n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle attaque par devant,

La Yamanaka créa une boule d'eau dans sa main, la fit tournoyer et l'envoya en direction de son ennemi,  
Son double les reçu directement, mettant sa main devant son visage pour se protéger, Elle attrapa les boules d'eau, et les redirigea derrière elle, dans le sol,  
Son adversaire se retourna et chargea une attaque de pleine puissance sur les boules d'eau qui avait étaient envoyé,  
La grande vague créa alors un lac artificiel,

Ino pendant ce temps avait réussit à former une immense quantité d'eau, qu'elle fit basculer en direction de son double,  
Son adversaire l'évita facilement et le rajouta a sa dernière œuvre, Suite à cela, son ennemi plongea dans le lac qu'elle venait de créer,

La blonde courut dans sa direction, mais il était trop tard, son double l'avait emprisonner dans une prison d'eau,  
En effet, grâce a toute l'eau accumulée, elle avait pu y arriver,

* * *

Du coté de Neji, c'était une vrai danse entre les nombreuses pierres qui volaient autour des deux Hyuuga,  
Ils avaient créé une prison de roque autour d'eux, Le seul élément qui ne manquait pas au territoire des Damnées,

Son double profita d'un moment de répit pour faire tournoyer autour de lui les pierres victimes de son pouvoir,  
Une tempête de sable se forma, Fonçant droit sur Neji qui fut renverser d'un seul coup,

* * *

Sasuke c'était transformer en créature du feu, tout comme son double,  
Les boules de feu volé des deux cotées, Mais tout cela ne servait à rien,  
Du feu contre du feu, Les deux pouvoirs se mourraient au contact de l'autre,

L'Uchiha profita de voir Sakura non loin pour hurler dans sa direction :

- Sakura ! On y arrivera jamais !

Sa petite amie, concentré dans son combat également, lui envoya un message mental

« Je vais trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas »

En disant cela, même elle n'y croyait pas véritablement,  
Ils étaient trop fort pour eux,

Son double et elle se stoppèrent au sol, se regardant sans bouger,

La Sakura maléfique mit ses mains devant elle, son regard mauvais qui la fixait,

- Montre moi de quoi tu es capable

La jeune femme concentra tout ses pouvoirs, les renvoyant au bout de ses doigts,  
Les renvoyant chacune vers leurs adversaires,

Sakura tenait bon, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ressentait en même temps la souffrance de ses amis, Ils étaient tous en train de se faire battre,

Le combat de Sasuke ne menait à rien, Neji était pris dans une tornade, Ino c'était presque noyé et Temari était à bout de force,  
Il fallait faire quelque chose,

Pourtant le clone de Ino par exemple, si elle avait les même pouvoirs, devait être battu par tous les membres de cette équipe, Comme lors des entraînements avec leurs maîtres,

_« Tu peux laisser un autre t'aider »_

La phrase de la voix lui revint en tête violemment,

Mais oui !  
Elle avait absolument raison,

C'est ensemble qu'ils réussiraient,

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tout en continuant à lutter contre son double, Son pouvoir augmenta d'un coup,  
Mais il fallait rester concentré,

Sakura envoya son dernier message mental, se concentrant un maximum,

« Les amis ! Il faut échanger vos adversaires, L'eau est plus puissant que le feu, le feu bat l'air, l'air bat la terre et la terre est plus forte que l'eau, Vous pouvez tous y arriver, Comme à l'entraînement, »

Suite à ce message, la jeune femme plongea instantanément dans un autre univers, Ou elle et son double combattaient par la pensée,

* * *

Bonjour à tous !  
Merci de lire encore ma fiction, malgré le retard que j'ai accumulé.

J'aimerais connaitre votre avis, à savoir si je dois encore continuer ou pas cette histoire. Car ayant peu de reviews, j'ai minimum 7 visites par jour.  
Donc manifestez-vous public \o/

Sur ce, a la revoyure.


	21. Chapitre 20

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 20

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Bonjour à tous.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent encore le temps de lire cette fiction. Et plus particulièrement : **Han, Iboo, Lilika397, Lunamyx Voldy, Mai96, Sakuraharuno24, Vampire942, CheeryCrunchMe, Arkaria66, Mimi la souris, Sephora4, Cute cherry gaga, Dark-hana, YahuriTsuki, Senshi, Mio, Jojo, Seijou Kurisumasu, Shine XxxX sois toi meme XxxX , Narasu, Nakomi Yajuu, Skyllu, Mireba-chan, Deviland, Shalimare, Lilinne et 19-april-x.  
**

Merci d'avoir commenté. Je ne réponds pas souvent/voir jamais, mais je les lis toujours et c'est ces messages qui me donnent encore envie d'écrire la suite.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Après l'ultime message que leur transmis Sakura avant de basculer dans le monde des esprits, ses coéquipiers se figèrent tous.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.  
En vérité, ils le savaient depuis le début qu'ils ne pourraient absolument rien faire contre leurs doubles respectifs. Car ils connaissaient eux-même leurs points faibles et les autres en profitaient bien pour les exploitaient à leur propres avantages.

Temari était en sang, mais souriait allègrement, Les autres s'étaient tous relevés également.

Ils hochèrent la tête, en se regardant, Puis avant que les doubles ne foncent sur eux, ils échangèrent leurs ennemis.

* * *

**Temari VS Neji**

Le pouvoir de l'air fonça droit sur le double maléfique du Hyuuga.  
Les tornades se servait à rien contre elle, donc il l'attaqua de manière frontal avec des jets de pierres.  
Elle les dévia tous avec son pouvoir d'un revers de main.

Il courut droit sur elle, la défiant avec les poings,  
La blonde sourit, Au combat à main nu, personne ne l'avait jamais battu,

Les deux adversaires étaient de force égale et le combat dura ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Neji lui envoya des pierres dans les jambes,  
Il avait préparé ce coup sans qu'elle ne le voit venir,

La jeune femme s'effondra sous le choc,  
Ses jambes étaient complètement bloquées, Elle vit d'avance l'attaque que son ennemi préparé,

Temari déploya ses ailes d'un seul coup, s'envolant dans les air pour éviter un autre coup,

- Pas besoin de jambes pour ça, fit-elle,

Le double du Hyuuga, souleva une masse énorme de terre dans sa direction et l'enferma dans une prison de pierre,

La jeune femme l'avait déjà vécu pendant l'entraînement,

Il n'avait vraiment pas mieux que ça ?

- C'est pas avec ça que tu vas m'avoir, chuchota Temari,

Elle fit exploser sa prison de pierre devant lui,  
Puis, elle concentra toute sa force et souleva son ennemi dans les airs, Cela lui demandait une extrême concentration pour soutenir l'air et le faire basculer dans la direction qu'elle voulait,

La No Sabaku emmena le plus haut possible Neji et le lâcha d'un seul coup, en direction du vide,  
Malheureusement, il vit son attaque venir et avait préparé des pierres de secours pour le retenir de sa chute,  
Il flottait dans les airs aussi, L'affrontant du regard,

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, Elle avait déjà battu le Hyuuga une fois, elle pourrait le refaire,  
Seulement pendant l'entraînement, le vrai Neji n'avait pas été si cruelle, Jamais il n'aurait cherché à la tuer, comparé à son double,  
Mais, elle était également à bout de force, Toute son énergie c'était envolé, il ne restait plus rien,  
Heureusement que ses ailes la portait encore, car elle ne sentait plus ses jambes,

Son sang coulait de sa bouche, de sa tempe, ainsi que de nombreuses blessures sur son corps,  
L'attaque qu'elle allait mener contre lui, serait la dernière,

Si seulement, il y avait quelque chose qui le mettrait KO directement,

Soudain, l'évidence la frappa,  
Pourquoi Temari n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt,  
Elle avait toujours refusé de le faire, mais dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas le choix,

Son maître lui avait parlé de cette attaque, Mais qu'en ultime recours, Cela requiers une grande concentration, Et à bout de force, elle n'était pas sur d'y arriver,

Elle se ressaisit, Une No Sabaku ne perdait pas si facilement,  
Tout le lycée la craignait, personne n'était déjà aller contre elle, de peur de s'en prendre une, Même les garçons les plus bagarreurs lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues,

Et en plus de cela, elle avait le pouvoir de l'air, Tout ça grâce à Sakura, Son amie n'était pas loin, elle aussi en train de mettre sa vie en danger contre son double,  
Qu'elle serait pitoyable si elle était la seule à perdre, Contre un adversaire qu'elle avait déjà battu en plus !  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent, Non ... Elle allait se battre,

Son ultime attaque fit donc mise en place,  
La jeune femme créa une barrière tout autour de la tête du double de Neji, de sorte à l'enfermer,

Elle y enleva tout l'oxygène à l'intérieur, de manière à ce qu'il s'étouffe,  
Mais la jeune femme n'était pas si cruelle, elle voulait juste qu'il s'évanouisse, Et comme ils étaient encore dans les airs, c'était probablement la chute qui le tuerai,

Le Hyuuga se débattit du mieux qu'il pu, mais rien n'y fit,  
Il envoya ensuite plusieurs pierres dans sa direction, mais Temari les souffla tous les uns après les autres,  
Le double de Neji du se résoudre, il ne pouvait rien faire, et sombra,

La blonde enleva sa prison, et le jeune homme tomba tout droit que le sol,  
Mais dès qu'il s'y écrasa violemment, son corps partit en fumée d'un seul coup,

Temari soupira, elle avait réussit,

Son ultime effort, fut de rejoindre la terre ferme, avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, à bout de force,

* * *

**Sasuke VS Temari**

Dans le fond, l'Uchiha était trop gentil avec les autres, Même avec la blonde avec qui, il se fricotait à longueur de temps,  
C'est pour cela, qu'il ne s'était pas donné à fond pendant l'entraînement, Son maître lui avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre son mécontentement,  
Ca lui importait peu en vérité,

Mais à ce jour, il devait devait combattre plus sérieusement que d'ordinaire,  
Leurs futurs en dépendraient,

Contre son double, il n'avait aucun mal à se donner à fond, Mais en vain, il était plus fort que lui,  
Quand il reçu le message mental de Sakura, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix,

Il fonça tête baissé, prendre la place de son amie au pouvoir de l'air contre le double qu'elle combattait,  
L'autre Temari, atterrit droit sur lui, Elle lui envoya une pression d'air directement sur le ventre,

Sasuke n'avait rien vu venir et prit l'attaque de plein fouet, Volant à plusieurs mètres avant de tomber,

Il se relevant à bout de force, effaçant la ligne de sang qui couler de sa bouche,

Son double du feu l'avait déjà salement amoché, il n'allait pas se laisser faire contre celui de Temari, Il prépara la contre-attaque,

Sasuke était une créature du feu, Le jeune homme laissa apparaître ses petites vagues recouvrir sa peau formant un ensemble grisâtre, ses cheveux s'enflammèrent, ses yeux devinrent rouge,

Mais ce n'était pas tout, Lors de l'entraînement, il n'avait pas tout montré à la femme qu'il aimait, Il avait trop peur qu'elle soit effrayée,  
Cette fois, il continua,

Son dos se courba, ses bras s'allongèrent et ses jambes suivirent le mouvement, Ses mains se crispèrent, formant des griffes à la place de ses ongles,  
Des crocs se dessinèrent dans sa bouche,  
Il savait que l'instinct animal aller prendre son cœur pendant le combat,  
Son dos courbé le brûla, des piques lui crevèrent ses vêtements,

Sasuke était devenu une bête,  
Mais il en avait besoin pour faire sa dernière attaque,

- C'est finit pour toi, dit-il,

Le jeune homme sentit toute la puissance de ses nouveaux pouvoirs couler dans ses veines, Il ne voulait même pas que ça s'arrête,

Soudain, il tourna le regard et vit Sakura,  
Elle ne bouger pas, Statique devant son double,  
Un combat mental se jouer entre les deux,

Il ne devait pas non plus perdre son combat, mais ne devait pas sombrer dans la folie,

Le double de Temari le toisa,  
Dans ses yeux, il put lire qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui, Du dégoût et de la haine,

Sasuke prépara sa dernière attaque,  
Il ouvra ses bras, accueillant la chaleur alentour,  
Son maître mit une semaine entière à lui apprendre cette attaque, et il le remercia par la pensée,  
Néanmoins une grande concentration devait être de vigueur,

L'Uchiha ouvrit ses yeux en direction de son ennemi, qui essayer de s'échapper, comprenant à quoi elle aurait affaire, Il claqua ses bras, Enfermant entièrement Temari dans une prison de feu dont elle ne pourrait s'enfuir, Deux grand murs de flammes,  
Renfermant ses mains d'un seul coup, comme une bulle géante autour de sa proie,

La blonde essaya de s'en sortit en créant une barrière d'air, mais c'était déjà trop tard,  
Le double maléfique du pouvoir de l'air partit en fumée,

- Dommage pour toi, Car c'est l'air qui attise le feu,

Sasuke avait vaincu, mais il savait que cette attaque n'était pas sans prix,  
Il perdit conscience lui aussi, s'écroulant au sol, son corps se transformant peu à peu dans ce qu'il était à l'origine,

* * *

**Neji VS Ino**

Lorsque Sakura avait annoncé que la Terre était plus forte que l'Eau, cela parut tellement logique pour le Hyuuga, Ino ne ferait jamais le poids contre lui,  
Elle l'avait prouvé durant les combats dans l'arène, La blonde avait tout perdu, L'Eau était le pouvoir le plus faible pour lui,

Le jeune homme sourit,  
Après avoir combattu son double, qui l'avait mis dans une faible qu'il n'avait connu, la blonde serait un jeu d'enfant,

Neji prit une pierre pour s'envoler jusqu'au double de Ino, lui envoyant une salve en même temps,  
Mais la jeune femme créa une barrière d'eau, annulant l'attaque du Hyuuga, Elle forma ensuite une immense vague qu'elle dirigea dans sa direction, et qui l'engloutit,

Neji fut prit au piège à l'intérieur, peut importe dans quelle direction il se dirigeait que la jeune femme bougeait l'eau avec lui,  
Il commençait à manquer d'air et Ino prenait un malsain plaisir en l'enfermant dans cette prison sans oxygène,  
Le Hyuuga s'était servi de son pouvoir pour soulever des pierres et essayer de sortir de cette impasse, mais rien n'y faisait,

Il n'avait plus le choix, il renvoya donc une pierre dans la direction du pouvoir de l'eau,  
Ino se prit l'attaque dans son dos, le jeune homme ne voulant pas qu'elle voit d'où venait le coup qu'il préparé en cachette,

La vague d'Eau tomba d'un seul coup, permettant à Neji d'enfin respirer,

Il respira bruyamment, se remettant de l'attaque dont il avait subi les conséquences,  
Le jeune homme avait négligé son adversaire, son pouvoir était tout sauf faible,  
Ino l'était par son envie de ne pas vouloir se battre, Mais son double faisait de l'Eau un redoutable ennemi,

Neji savait son erreur,  
Il envoya des salves de pierres en direction de la Yamanaka, Celle-ci s'étant relevé, elle dégagea les attaques sans même regarder,  
Elle releva son regard, toisant son ennemi,

- Je t'ai toujours détesté, toi et ta prétention, Toujours à croire que tu es meilleur que les autres, Que se soit dans mon monde ou dans un autre, tu ne changes pas, cracha-t-elle,

Dans un cas normal, Neji n'aurait même pas fait attention à cette remarque,  
Mais cela le fit réfléchir,  
Après tout, il était dans un autre monde, à combattre leurs doubles maléfiques, ayant eux-même des pouvoirs, C'était impossible à croire pour lui il y a encore quelques mois, et pourtant, c'était dans cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait,

Le jeune homme devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait pas était particulièrement sympa avec Ino depuis le début de son arrivée dans l'équipe,  
Ni avec les autres d'ailleurs...

D'un coté, ils avaient toujours été là, Une fois que tout ça serait terminé, peut-être qu'ils ne se parleraient plus du tout,  
Non, il avait beau avoir dénigré Sakura, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas ainsi,  
Ensemble, ils avaient vécu des choses que certains ne feraient pas dans toute une vie,

Le regard de Neji changea,  
Il fallait qu'il gagne, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur,

Le jeune homme savait comment vaincre son adversaire en une seule attaque,  
Il regarda Ino dans les yeux, avant de déclarer :

- Si on gagne tous, je changerai ça,

Elle lui sourit,  
Le Hyuuga ne savait pas si c'était par dépit, haine ou résolution,

Il prépara le dernier tour de ce combat,  
Neji releva ses bras, concentrant son énergie au maximum,  
Son ennemi avait déjà créé une barrière d'eau, mais cela ne servirait à rien, et il le savait,

Six blocs de pierre se soulevèrent, enfermant son ennemi dans une prison de roc,  
Il sentait le pouvoir de l'eau résister, mais il tenait bon,

Neji concentra toute sa force, faisant tomber la surface la plus haut de ce dé géant,  
La double du pouvoir de l'eau disparu sous la pierre, disparaissant dans un nuage de poussière qui s'éleva dans les airs,

Il avait réussit,  
Neji se tourna vers son équipe, Sasuke et Temari avait gagné mais étaient tous les deux au sol,  
Ino quant à elle, était en mauvaise posture, dans les griffes du pouvoirs du feu,  
Il voulut allait l'aider, mais ne bougea pas, C'était le combat de la jeune femme, A elle seule de le battre et de revenir la tête haute vers ses amis,

Pour le moment, il se retira, Courant vers les pouvoirs de l'Air et du Feu qui avait plus besoins de son aide,

* * *

**Ino VS Sasuke**

Ino avait beau se battre de toute ses forces, le pouvoir du feu était bien plus fort qu'elle,  
Son corps était parsemé de brûlures, de rougeurs et de boursouflures,  
Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, Du sang coulé de certaines de ses plaies encore apparentes,  
Ses cheveux étaient complètement détachées, et emmêlées,

Le double n'y aller pas de main-morte avec elle, Il s'était enfermé derrière une barrière de feu, et il était impossible pour la jeune femme de faire la moindre attaque sans être visée par des boules enflammées,

Elle l'entendit rigoler,

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, fit-il,

Oui la jeune femme le savait, même les personnes de sa propre équipe le lui avait déjà dit,

- C'est faux !

Ino se retourna, Derrière elle se trouvait Sasuke, Temari et Neji,  
C'est ce dernier qui avait parler,

Le double de l'Uchiha, quant à lui, continuer à pouffer,

- On est avec toi, nous déçoit pas, cria le pouvoir de l'Air,

Rien que c'est petite phrase lui fit chaud au cœur, Ses amis étaient venus la soutenir, Bien que deux d'entre eux s'étaient évanouie à la fin de leurs combats,

Bien entendu, la blonde était la dernière, Tout les autres avaient déjà gagné contre leurs adversaires, Comme d'ordinaire c'était encore elle la moins doué,

Non ,,, Son maître lui avait interdit de penser ça,  
Elle se souvint des phrases qu'il lui avait dit :

_" - Si tu es si faible, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas te battre, Met toi dans le crâne, que sans combat, jamais vous n'arriverez à les vaincre,_

_- Maître, j'aimerais être aussi forte que les autres, Si seulement j'avais pu avoir l'Air ou le Feu, dit-elle tristement,_

_- Tu sais ... Moi aussi j'avais du mal au début, Mais je n'ai jamais été si heureux d'avoir hérité du pouvoir de l'Eau,_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- L'eau est le plus puissant des pouvoirs, et tu le comprendras probablement pendant ton futur combat,_

_- Je n'en suis pas si sur que vous maître,_

_- Rappelle toi juste que l'Eau fait partie de nous, elle contrôle tout, Si l'Eau n'était pas là, rien n'existerai, "_

Ino réalisa soudainement qu'il avait absolument raison,  
C'était évident à présent, L'Eau était plus grand que les autres pouvoirs,

Elle sourit au double de Sasuke,

- On va s'isoler un peu tout les deux,

Elle créa une immense barrière d'eau, Avec son pouvoir elle sépara le jeune homme et le reste du territoire des Damnées,  
La Yamanaka s'avança vers lui,

Sasuke sentant le danger qui pourrait arriver se transforma lui aussi en un démon du feu, comme l'avait fait précédemment son double,  
Le blonde se concentra,  
Il était un démon du feu, mais la jeune femme savait que si lui pouvait le faire, alors elle aussi,

Sentant son pouvoir grandir en elle et couler dans ses veines, Ino se transforma,  
Sa peau se recouvra d'une matière transparente qui effaça toutes ses blessures, ses yeux entièrement lui parurent s'ouvrir son sa toute nouvelle apparence, comme si le bleu glissait sur elle, Des oreilles pointus, des doigts longs et fins, des lèvres roses et charnus, Ino était devenue comme une sorte d'elfe,  
Sakura lui avait déjà parlé de ce phénomène, Une nymphe, L'eau faisait partie de cette famille là,  
Un sourire vint illuminer son visage,

- Tu t'admires ou tu combats ? Lança le double de Sasuke, narquois,

Ino était confiante, L'eau est le plus grand des pouvoirs, Son maître croyait en elle, ses amis croyaient en elle, La jeune femme ne voulait pas les décevoir, pas comme ça,

- Savais-tu que l'eau était l'élément indispensable à la vie ?

L'autre double soupira, à bout de patience,

- Et si je te répondais que je n'en avais rien à faire ?

- Je te dirais alors que les cours de biologies sont très utiles,

La main d'Ino s'avança fièrement devant son corps et se referma d'un seul coup, Le corps de Sasuke se contracta violemment, Comme si toute la force en lui venait d'être absorbé,  
Il sentit le bout de ses doigts trembler, comme si des milliers de fourmis s'agitaient a l'intérieur de son corps,  
Sasuke semblait paniqué, ne sachant rien contrôler de ses actions, Ses gestes étaient saccadés, Il était perdu et déboussolé,

Dans un acte désespéré, il envoya une boule de feu dans la direction d'Ino, Elle n'eut pas même le loisir de l'éviter tellement il avait mal visé,

- Il est temps d'en finir, dit-elle dans un souffle,

Sa main se referma lentement, comme s'enroulant autour d'un espace invisible, tirant vers elle une force intouchable,  
Le corps de Sasuke fut prit soudainement de spasmes violents, et s'écroula sur le sol,

Une fumée dorée prit sa place, Il était mort,  
Ino souriait, victorieuse,

- Dommage pour toi, Si tu étais allé en cours, tu aurais su que l'eau est partout dans le corps humain,

* * *

Les combats étaient enfin terminé, Par miracle, ils étaient tous encore là, vivant,  
Sakura encore en proie a son combat mental contre son double, Malheureusement pour son double qui fut fortement affaiblit par la perte de ses pairs,  
La mort ne les prendrait pas aujourd'hui,

- Vous avez perdue, prononça la vrai Sakura,

Balayant d'un revers de main l'emprise de son double sur son esprit, Elle partit dans un écran de fumée,  
Ils avaient gagné,

Temari ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes étaient en sang, Neji avait porté son corps jusqu'à Sasuke, qui était tombé dans les pommes à la fin de son combat,  
Ino ne précipitait déjà dans leur direction, se servant de son pouvoir pour les aider à guérir,

La victoire avait un prix,

Sakura tomba a genoux, rassurée,

_" À l'origine, il s'agissait d'une hypothèse émise par certains philosophes grecs, et notamment par d'Empédocle d'Agrigente au IVe siècle av. J.-C., selon laquelle tous les matériaux constituant le monde seraient composés de quatre Éléments :_  
_la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu."_

Des pas dans le sable retint attention, Ce n'était pas normal, personne ne pouvait être présent dans le monde des Damnées, Et si ce n'était pas eux alors ...  
Soudain, comme un boomerang, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la voix, très peu de temps avant ça,  
Il restait encore un ennemi à combattre,

_" Le mot inanimatum désigne six familles d'hommes dénué d'âme...  
Ces hommes sont d'abord ceux de la plus vieille famille habitant dans le royaume des Damnés. Celles qui fut bannie après avoir mis le monde des humains dans le chaos.  
Vient ensuite ceux des quatre familles qui habitent les quatre Éléments : les Nymphes ou Nymphae, les filles de l'eau ; les fils de la terre, Lémures, qui habitent sous les montagnes ; les esprits de l'air, Gnomi ; et les génies du feu, Vulcani. Ce sont celles que tu connais déjà.  
_

_Puis, deux autres qui ont hardiment désiré le pouvoir et la puissance. Ils ont réussit à faire un pacte avec les quatre autres familles en les dupant. Une chose que personne n'avait jamais encore fait. Ensuite, ils tuèrent, à eux seul, la plus vieille famille de leur monde.  
Cette homme et cette femme ont juré de tuer chaque représentant de chaque race qui viendrait les défier.  
Leurs noms est connus de tous. Célèbre pour leur force et leur cruauté.  
Sakura Haruno et ..."_

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit subitement, toute sa force se volatilisa en un instant, se perdant dans ses yeux, Elle pouvait les reconnaître entre mille,  
La dernier qui restait, était là, debout devant elle.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas d'avoir coupé à ce moment là, il fallait bien je garde encore un peu le suspens.  
J'attends vos théories sur l'identité de cet homme. Petit indice, il est déjà apparut auparavant.

Bonne continuation à tous !


	22. Chapitre 21

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 21

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Hello everybody !

Je ne l'ai jamais fais jusqu'à présent, mais vu que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Je vais répondre aux reviews. Yaou !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Non ? Bon ... T.T

**Han** : Oui je poste la suite :) En voila preuve en direct. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Leurs relations sont compliqués, disons. J'essaie au maximum qu'ils ne soient ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Qu'ils se disputent et ne soit pas toujours d'accord. Sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant.

**Mai96** : Ah ! Je t'avais déjà répondu par MP. Donc tu pourras (j'espère) avoir quelques explications dans le chapitre 21. Sinon n'hésites pas à me demander !

**Lilika397** : Merci beaucoup. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres :)  
Oui j'écris d'autres choses entre temps, mais cette fiction est vraiment celle que je continu en priorité. Donc pas d'inquiétude.  
Comment je fais pour que mon style d'écriture soit bon ? x) Heu ... Je ne sais pas. En faite, il y a tellement qui me dépassent, ma façon d'écrire est banale je trouve.  
Oui, tu m'as contaminé avec ton enthousiasme haha.

**Yuyu-chan** : Oui merci je vais bien et toi ? (Je me dois de poser la question, même si tu y a déjà répondu)  
Et BRAVO à toi. La seule à avoir trouvé l'identité de l'inconnu. Enfin bon, je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir ça.  
Désolée, les liens n'ont pas marché dans les reviews, mais j'espère que tu retrouveras la fictions malgré tout.

**Amako-sama** : Et que non ! Mouhahaha x)

* * *

_À l'origine, il s'agissait d'une hypothèse émise par certains philosophes grecs, et notamment par d'Empédocle d'Agrigente au IVe siècle av. J.-C., selon laquelle tous les matériaux constituant le monde seraient composés de quatre Éléments :_  
_la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu._

.

_Des pas dans le sable retint attention. Ce n'était pas normal. personne ne pouvait être présent dans le monde des Damnées. Et si ce n'était pas eux alors ..._  
_Soudain, comme un boomerang, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la voix, très peu de temps avant ça.  
Il restait encore un ennemi à combattre._

.

_"Le mot inanimatum désigne six familles d'hommes dénué d'âme...  
Ces hommes sont d'abord ceux de la plus vieille famille habitant dans le royaume des Damnés. Celles qui fut bannie après avoir mis le monde des humains dans le chaos.  
Vient ensuite ceux des quatre familles qui habitent les quatre Éléments : les Nymphes ou Nymphae, les filles de l'eau ; les fils de la terre, Lémures, qui habitent sous les montagnes ; les esprits de l'air, Gnomi ; et les génies du feu, Vulcani. Ce sont celles que tu connais déjà.  
_

_Puis, deux autres qui ont hardiment désiré le pouvoir et la puissance. Ils ont réussit à faire un pacte avec les quatre autres familles en les dupant. Une chose que personne n'avait jamais encore fait. Ensuite, ils tuèrent, à eux seul, la plus vieille famille de leur monde.  
Cette homme et cette femme ont juré de tuer chaque représentant de chaque race qui viendrait les défier.  
Leurs noms est connus de tous. Célèbre pour leur force et leur cruauté.  
Sakura Haruno et ..."_

.

_Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit subitement, toute sa force se volatilisa en un instant, se perdant dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait les reconnaître entre mille. _  
_La dernier qui restait, était là, debout devant elle._

* * *

Sakura se relevait déjà, son regard bloqué sur l'inconnu en face d'elle. La jeune femme l'avait vu auparavant, sans vraiment replacer son visage dans ses nombreux souvenirs.  
Bon sang. Avait-elle si peu de mémoire ?

Ses yeux glissaient encore sur cet homme, de long en large.  
Des vêtements entièrement noirs, qui allaient de ses chaussures jusqu'à sa cape.

Sakura se sentit défaillir l'espace d'une seconde. Un mal de crâne vint encore une fois tambouriner, comme si quelqu'un la frappait avec un marteau. Et sans parler des blessures physiques. Mais pas les siennes, celles des quatre autres.  
Pendant le combat mental qu'elle avait fait avec son double, la rose avait tout ressentit, Sasuke, Temari, Neji et Ino étaient liés à elle. Un lien que seul la cinquième pouvait avoir, avec les qualités comme les conséquences.

Les autres pouvoirs étaient en train de guérir, elle le sentait.

Ino était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, Sasuke était calme, Temari semblait davantage sereine malgré son épuisement et Neji était tranquille. Une part de lui s'en voulait, une autre voulant se faire pardonne d'une chose que Sakura ignorait.  
Même si le lien était très fort, elle ne pouvait deviner leurs pensées.

Un sourire passa sur la visage de la cinquième. La jeune femme en avait presque oublié l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Une allure froide. Des yeux rouges, glacials, qui la fixaient. Comme s'il voulait la tuer sur place.  
La rose le sentait, il était foncièrement mauvais.

* * *

Temari prit appui sur Sasuke pour se relever convenablement pendant que Neji tendait une main timide envers Ino.

- Un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il au pouvoir de l'Eau.

La blonde fut perturbée un instant par ce geste amicale de la part du Hyuuga. C'était étrange, en particulier venant de lui.  
Elle l'interrogea du regard lorsqu'elle fut debout sur ses deux jambes. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, le fixant à présent sur Sakura, un peu plus loin.

Les autres l'imitèrent peu après, curieux de voir ce qui retenait son attention.

- Qui est-ce ? Fit Temari.

Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme fut prit d'une crise de panique. Ses jambes la brulèrent soudainement. Elle hurla et tomba au sol, sentant la terre s'enfonçait dans les paumes de ses mains. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Temari sentit son crâne qui menaçait d'exploser, comme si elle sentait le vent frapper avec violence dessus.  
Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler une nouvelle fois.

Autour d'elle les autres étaient tout aussi paniqué.  
Neji agitait ses bras, l'air complètement paniqué et montrer ses lèvres et sa gorge d'un geste frénétique. Ino criait à coté, mais les autres pouvoirs ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés par leurs propres soucis.  
Sasuke avait placé ses mains devant lui, comme s'il cherchait une chose invisible.

* * *

Le pouvoir de la Terre, celui qui apparaissait comme le moins touché par ce qui leur arrivait, s'arrêta un moment et contempla ses amis dans leurs détresses. Il voulut leur parler, mais sa voix lui avait été enlevé, comme soufflé en un seul instant.

Temari, au sol, souffrait le plus. Néanmoins, dès que le jeune homme voulut l'aider, elle hurla encore davantage à son contact.  
Il se tourna vers Sasuke, qui semblait perdu dans un brouillard. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus voir les environs.

- JE N'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN. JE N'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! Criait Ino en panique.

Neji lui lança un regard noir, oubliant les efforts qu'il avait promis de faire sur leur amitié. La jeune femme se crispa une seconde et comprit qu'elle devait se la fermer sous peine de représailles.  
Le Hyuuga lui montra sa gorge et sa bouche, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

C'était étrange.

Son regard se posa sur tous les pouvoirs. La vue pour Sasuke, l'ouie pour Ino, et la voix pour lui. Le toucher ou l'odorat pour Temari ? Il pencha davantage pour le premier choix.

- Vous êtes ou ? Dit Sasuke, gardant un semblant de calme, face à cette situation.

Rien n'était normal.

Neji se tourna vers Ino et lui fit le signe des trois singes. Les deux mains sur ses yeux, sur ses oreilles et sur sa bouche. Le pouvoir de l'Eau comprit immédiatement, comme si un éclair de génie l'avait traversé.

- SASUKE PAR ICI ! C'EST INO !

Neji lui lança encore un regard noir et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait baisser les décibels.

- Nous avons perdu tous un sens, pour toi c'est la vue.

- Et vous ? demanda Sasuke.

Elle se tourna vers le pouvoir de la Terre. N'ayant rien entendu de la réponse.  
Neji roula des yeux face à la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Ils avaient beaux avoir des pouvoirs faramineux, avoir vaincu leurs doubles du monde des Damnés. Finalement, ils restaient comme tous le monde, perdus sans leurs sens primaires.  
Il lui pointa tour à tour les personnes et lui montra les difficultés qu'ils traversaient en cet instant.

- Neji me dit de te dire que Temari a un problème avec ce qu'elle touche, et que lui a perdu sa voix.

- Et pour toi ?

Elle se tourna encore une fois vers le Hyuuga, s'excusant du regard. Il la pointa du doigt et ses oreilles.

- Neji me dire de te dire que j'ai perdu l'ouïe.

Sasuke soupira et dit d'un air complètement dépité :

- Super ... On est vraiment dans la merde.

Alors que la blonde allait encore une fois se tourner vers le pouvoir de la Terre, les trois amis se firent souffler par un vent impressionnant, les envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres.  
L'Uchiha se releva avec facilité et déclencha son pouvoir.

- Qui nous attaque ? Dit-il paniqué, alors que deux boules de feu se formèrent dans ses mains.

Neji se mit debout peu après, observant d'ou venait l'attaque. Son regard croisa celui de Temari. La jeune femme avait formé une bulle d'air autour d'elle, balayant tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Je ne dois rien toucher, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais le pire pour elle, était de tenir debout pour ne pas frôler le sol, alors que ses jambes étaient presque brisées. Neji fut le premier à réagir et donna un coup dans l'épaule d'Ino en lui montrant le dernier de la bande.

- CE N'EST RIEN SASUKE, C'EST JUSTE TEMARI.

Le pouvoir du feu se calma tout de suite et la blonde se reprit un coup de poing de la part du Hyuuga.

- Pardon ... fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ou est Sakura ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton paniqué.

Le muet se frappa intérieurement. Ils avaient tous été tellement absorbé par leur nouveau soucis qu'ils avaient oublié la cinquième. Elle était plus loin, en plein combat avec le dernier arrivant. Et leurs pouvoirs dépassés largement les leurs.  
La rose avait déployé ses ailes, lançant ses attaques les unes après les autres, tandis que son adversaire les repoussés avec aisance. Il semblait davantage jouer avec elle.

- Mais c'est qui celui-là ? Lança Ino agacée. C'est lui qui nous a fait ça ?

Neji laissa couler son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait plus loin et les regardèrent ensuite. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Ce nouvel ennemi ne leur avait fait, ou du moins pas encore.

- Comment va Sakura ? Demanda son petit ami.

- Si c'est forcément lui ! Qui d'autres ferait ça ?! S'agita la blonde.

Le Hyuuga la fit encore taire d'un seul signe et pointa son doigt en direction de la rose. Lui montrant encore une fois les sens qu'ils avaient perdus.  
Ino ouvrit ses yeux avec stupéfaction. Aurait-elle pu faire ça ?

- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

- Que tu es stupide Ino.

L'auditoire se tourna en direction de la voix. Temari se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de tout entendre. La jeune femme semblait complètement épuisée, ne tenant pas même droite sur ses jambes, la sueur tombant de son front. Ses joues étaient rougit par la douleur qu'elle devait supporter.

- Sakura nous a fait ça pour nous tenir éloigner. L'ennemi qu'elle combat est trop fort. Nous l'aurions gêné, rien de plus, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Neji acquiesça. Il avait également comprit ça.

- On peut quand même faire quelque chose ! Lança Sasuke.

Le Hyuuga croisa les bras. Visiblement non, ils feraient pas le poids. Et surtout pas dans cet état là.

- Neji dit que non.

Cette fois-ci, le pouvoir de la Terre eut un sourire amusé, face à la traduction d'Ino.

Sakura les avait bien eu sur ce coup là. Elle avait flairé leur adversaire bien avant eux, elle avait sentit le pouvoir couler dans ses veines et probablement son envie de tous les tuer. La jeune femme avait réagit au quart de tour et très intelligemment, ceci Neji devait le reconnaitre. En leur privant de leur sens, la cinquième les avait empêché de combattre à ses cotés, même s'il voulait quand même se rendre utile. Mais elle avait choisit que se serait son affrontement, et il devait respecter son choix.

Les yeux du jeune homme se tournèrent ensuite vers Temari, souffrant en silence dans son coin. Elle était de loin la plus combative, c'était pour cela que Sakura lui avait infligé le pire des sens. La rose savait que le pouvoir de l'Air n'allait pas rester tranquillement dans son coin sans rien tenter.  
Néanmoins, il admirait cette personne qu'il avait en face de lui. La No Sabaku était la plus courageuse d'entre eux. Lui se serait déjà écroulé depuis longtemps, mais elle, tenait encore debout. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela admirable.

* * *

Ino commença à faire les cents pas dans le sable. Il y avait forcément une solution à tous ça. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas rester debout à rien faire. Leur amie était en danger, et même sans rien entendre, elle voulait lui venir en aide.

Le combat qui se déroulait juste à coté d'eux était bien plus violent que ceux avec leurs doubles respectifs.

Sakura maitrisait tous les éléments, grâce à eux, Sasuke, Temri, Neji et elle, mais son adversaire était nettement plus puissant. Il parait toutes ses attaques facilement et lui renvoyait au centuple. Il avait le pouvoir du feu, de l'eau, pouvait voler, mais sans le pouvoir du vent. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Ino aurait pu mettre sa main à couper, que ce n'était pas le seul pouvoir dont il disposait. Cet inconnu cachait encore autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- Arrête de bouger, soupirait Sasuke.

Mais la jeune femme continua, jusqu'à ce que Neji n'attrape son épaule. Il lui fit comprendre en un regard, qu'ils ne feraient rien.  
De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas dans cette situation en tout cas.

- Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle.

- On aimerait bien ... Fit Sasuke en soupirant. Mais je risque davantage de toucher Sakura.

Ino lança un cri de désespoir. Si seulement elle avait appris à lire sur les lèvres, ça aurait éviter cette scène plus que grotesque.

- SAKURA ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LA CON MAINTENANT. ON NE VA PAS RESTER COMME CA ÉTERNELLEMENT, criait la blonde hors d'elle.

- Que quelqu'un l'achève, dit le pouvoir du feu, à bout de ses jérémiades.

Neji acquiesça, entièrement d'accord avec ça.

* * *

Et tandis que les pouvoirs se disputaient, à l'autre bout du désert, la cinquième menait son combat avec un ennemi beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Dès qu'elle l'avait sentit, Sakura savait que ce combat ne serait pas simple. Mais là, c'était un euphémisme.

Une boule de feu en pleine épaule. Un coup dans l'estomac. Son arcade en sang. Une lèvre gonflée et rougit.

La jeune femme était à bout. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps à cette cadence.

- Déjà épuisé ? Lança son adversaire.

Elle prépara deux boules de feu qu'elle lui renvoya avec ardeur. L'homme les effaça d'un revers de main.

- Mais qui es-tu à la fin !

L'inconnu se contenta de sourire. D'étirer lentement ses lèvres pour former un rictus à faire froid dans le dos. Sakura l'avait déjà vu. Elle en était sur à présent, elle connaissait ce sourire.  
Cette façon si détachée, si neutre. Des yeux parfois inexpressifs et glacials. Cette aura froide.

Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête, ne pas reconnaitre une chose aussi évidente.

- Je sais.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Comme si elle regrettait déjà d'avoir trouvé l'identité de son assaillant.

* * *

Elle était dans la chambre de Sasuke, pour la première fois. Elle venait de découvrir qu'il était le pouvoir du feu. C'était sa voix qu'il entendait dans son esprit, il lui avait avoué ceci, et juste après, la porte s'était ouverte.

_- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton ..._

_Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de Sasuke._  
_Il était plutôt grand et bien battit, de long cheveux noir noué en une queue de cheval basse, et avec exactement le même regard que Sasuke._  
_Il s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant une autre présence._

_- Je repasserais plus tard, dit-il avant de fermer la porte._

_- Voici mon frère, Itachi.  
_

C'était lui ...

- Tu es le frère de Sasuke, dit-elle avec douleur.

Il lui fit un doux sourire, touché qu'elle le reconnaisse. Même tardivement.

- Lui-même.

_"Cette homme et cette femme ont juré de tuer chaque représentant de chaque race qui viendrait les défier.  
Leurs noms est connus de tous. Célèbre pour leur force et leur cruauté.  
Sakura Haruno et Itachi Uchiha."  
_


	23. Chapitre 22

LA CINQUIÈME

CHAPITRE 22

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

Hello everybody !

Je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Elle était dans la chambre de Sasuke, pour la première fois. Elle venait de découvrir qu'il était le pouvoir du feu. C'était sa voix qu'il entendait dans son esprit, il lui avait avoué ceci, et juste après, la porte s'était ouverte._

_- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton ..._

_Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de Sasuke._  
_Il était plutôt grand et bien battit, de long cheveux noir noué en une queue de cheval basse, et avec exactement le même regard que Sasuke._  
_Il s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant une autre présence._

_- Je repasserais plus tard, dit-il avant de fermer la porte._

_- Voici mon frère, Itachi.  
_

_C'était lui ..._

_- Tu es le frère de Sasuke, dit-elle avec douleur._

_Il lui fit un doux sourire, touché qu'elle le reconnaisse. Même tardivement._

_- Lui-même._

_"Cette homme et cette femme ont juré de tuer chaque représentant de chaque race qui viendrait les défier.  
Leurs noms est connus de tous. Célèbre pour leur force et leur cruauté.  
Sakura Haruno et Itachi Uchiha."  
_

* * *

Dès que Sakura avait vu l'homme arriver dans sa direction, elle avait su qu'il serait un ennemi. Une démarche calme, lorsqu'il foulait la terre de se décors désertique. Il ne semblait pas dérouté par ce qui s'était produit, continuant d'avancer vers la jeune femme.  
Ses yeux rouges étaient semblables à ceux de leur double. Cependant, la rose savait. Elle l'avait déjà vu.  
Il ressemblait à quelqu'un. Une personne qu'elle aurait connu, mais sans réellement replacer cet homme dans sa mémoire.

Car, il n'était pas chose aisé de se rappeler un visage, et encore davantage si l'ont ne l'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois.

Sakura était la cinquième, et grâce à cela, elle pouvait facilement entrevoir les pouvoirs. Celui de ses amis évidement. Mais cette fois-ci, la puissance n'était pas du tout égale. L'homme les surpassait à tous les points de vu.  
Il était tout simplement impossible que les autres risques leurs vies, maintenant, et surtout dans l'état actuel des choses. Sakura devait le vaincre, toute seule.

Étrangement, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à se défaire de son double. Probablement affaiblit par la perte des autres pouvoirs. La rose avait su profiter de ce moment pour lancer le coup décisif, et se débarrasser de leur dernier ennemi. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Les autres n'avaient pas à encore se sacrifier.  
Mais que faire pour les empêcher de prendre part au combat ? Une solution s'offrait à la jeune femme, mais pas la plus charmante en soi. Les affaiblir.  
Les cinq sens lui vinrent immédiatement en tête. Pendant les combats dans l'arène, elle avait su tirer profit de ce nouveau pouvoir. Alors pourquoi pas l'utiliser dès à présent ?  
Sasuke serait celui qui réagirait en premier. Sakura devait tout faire pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Elle l'aimait trop pour le perdre maintenant.  
Lui enlever la vue serait parfait.

Rendre Ino sourde et Neji incapable de parler.  
La blonde ne pourrait pas connaitre le plan. Quant au pouvoir de la Terre, il comprendra assez facilement la situation, le tout était de le faire taire.  
Pour Temari par contre, c'était déjà plus compliqué. La No Sabaku était une acharnée, même les jambes brisées, elle serait encore capable de venir combattre à ses cotées. Sakura devait trouver une solution radicale.

C'est ainsi que la rose mit son plan action en place.  
Préférant savoir ses amis en vie et en sureté. Leur laisser le temps de fuir si elle venait à échouer, et les protéger de cet ennemi qu'elle pensait si redoutable.

* * *

Après un instant de silence et le cri acharnée de Temari, Sasuke fut plongé dans le noir total.

Quelques secondes auparavant, il avait perçu le grand décor désertique qui s'étendait à perte de vu, une silhouette s'avançait dans leur direction et d'un seul coup, plus rien. Juste l'obscurité. L'enveloppant dans une étrange insécurité.  
Et le pire pour Sasuke, il était dans l'incapacité de dire ce qui se déroulait à seulement deux pas de lui.

Il étendit ses bras, à la recherche d'un objet, d'une personne. De n'importe quoi pouvant l'aider dans une situation comme celle-ci.  
Le feu ne servirait à rien. L'Uchiha pouvait toucher ses amis.

Les cris aiguës d'Ino lui parvint.  
Bon sang. Étaient-ils tous devenu fou ?

- SASUKE PAR ICI ! C'EST INO !

Le jeune homme pouvait les percevoir. Les deux pouvoirs, de l'Eau et la Terre étaient à ses cotés. Il pouvait les sentir, comme une sensation familière. Il devait probablement remercier Sakura pour ce don.

- Ou est Sakura ? Demanda-t-il après un dialogue pour le moins étrange entre sourd-muet-aveugle.

Ils venaient tout bonnement d'oublier la personne qui leur sauvait la vie en ce moment même.  
Mais dans un cas comme ça, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. C'était au bon vouloir de la cinquième qui les avait privé de leur sens. Un moyen radical de les tenir à l'écart pendant l'affrontement.

C'est alors que l'Uchiha eut une idée.

* * *

Lors de son combat avec Itachi Uchiha, Sakura put nettement distinguer leur différence entre leurs pouvoirs. Bien qu'elle avoir la Terre et l'Air de son coté, le grand frère de Sasuke était clairement plus fort.  
Sur-entrainé, froid, agissant avec méthodologie et frappant les points faibles avec vigueur. C'était un ennemi redoutable. Sans aucun doute le premier et le dernier de la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. A chacune de ses attaques, il les renvoyait encore plus forte.

Sakura forma deux boules de feu dans chacune de ses mains et les lança dans sa direction. Itachi les noya automatiquement et dirigea une immense vague contre son adversaire. La rose fut balayé en un instant.  
Trempée, elle se releva immédiatement et prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le choc la mit à terre, se tenant le ventre avec douleur. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Tu as déjà perdu ...

Il posa une de ses mains sur sa tête. Touchant ses mèches roses avec douceur et calme. Plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux vert de Sakura.  
Elle savait qu'il avait une idée très précise en tête à cet instant. Derrière cette barrière froide qu'il avait instauré, la jeune femme n'y voyait qu'une seule chose. Des yeux rouges, complètements fous, absorbé par sa plus cruel pensée : La tuer.

Sakura ferma ses paupières, se préparant mentalement à ce qui suivrait.

La main quitta sa tête et un bruit sourd arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un souffle chaud passa devant elle pendant que la rose ouvrait les yeux avec stupeur.  
Ses iris brillèrent pendant qu'une vague de feu se nourrissait devant elle.  
Plus loin, Sasuke avait le bras tendu, Ino le soutenant.

- Tu as très bien visé, mais faillit toucher Sakura. Maintenant 20 degrés à droite, l'ennemi est encore là.

Le pouvoir de l'Eau transmettait ses ordres pendant que l'Uchiha obéissait. Jamais la cinquième n'aurait cru voir une chose pareil.

* * *

A quelques mètres, la Yamanaka guidait son ami à viser l'ennemi qui menaçait Sakura. C'est Sasuke qui avait eu l'idée d'associer leur pouvoir. Ino ne maitrisait pas encore son pouvoir de l'Eau et pas à cette distance pour espérer correctement toucher leur adversaire.  
Temari était trop faible et Neji refusait d'y participer.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils y sont arrivés.

- Trop d'ennemis d'un coup, on va déjà se débarrasser d'une, prononça l'inconnu.

Le jeune Uchiha avait déjà entendu cette voix auparavant. Même au loin, il arrivait à la distinguer nettement.

- SAKURA ATTENTION !

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles avec rapidité pendant qu'Ino s'époumonait à deux centimètres de lui. L'instant d'après, ses yeux devinrent trouble. Sa vu revenait petit à petit, s'habituant progressivement à regarder à nouveau.  
Les formes flou se transformèrent en des silhouettes.

Il tourna le regard vers la personne qui était la plus importante. Sakura.  
La jeune femme était au sol, étendue et inconsciente. Et les dernières lueurs d'un éclair jaune disparaissaient.

- Que ...

La personne au loin, qui avait attaqué celle qu'il aimait, il l'a connaissait.

- Grand frère ?! Mais ...

- Bonjour Sasuke, fit Itachi en le saluant de la main.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Que faisait son frère ici, en plein milieu du monde des Damnés et tout semblait à croire qu'il avait eu la cinquième pour adversaire.  
Non, non, non. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Pourtant, le pouvoir du feu avait bien la réalité en face de lui.  
Cet inconnu avait la même aura que son frère, la même démarche, la même posture. Tout en lui était semblable. Mais il restait un dernier espoir, que celui-ci ne soit qu'un vulgaire double.

- Ou est Itachi ? cracha-t-il.

L'ennemi haussa les épaules, ennuyé.

- Aucune idée.

Un soulagement prit place dans le coeur de Sasuke. Son vrai grand frère était en vie, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait attaqué Sakura.  
SAKURA !  
Son regard changea automatiquement de direction. La rose était encore au sol, inconsciente mais Neji, Ino et Temari auprès d'elle.

Tout allait bien se passer.  
A eux quatre, ils vaincraient ce double et il pourrait enfin rentrer à la maison. Ils pourraient quitter le monde des Damnées et enfin profiter d'une vie normale.  
Oui, tout irait bien.

- Première règle dans un combat.

L'Uchiha avait cependant oublié une chose. Ses yeux plongé vers les autres pouvoirs, il n'avait pas pensé à protéger ses arrières. Le double de son frère, les mains tendus dans sa direction. Juste une seconde d'inattention.

- On ne détourne jamais son regard de l'adversaire.

Un éclair jaune pourfendit l'air et le frappa de plein fouet.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa douleur à l'estomac encore bien présente. Ses trois amis étaient autour d'elle, inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ino.

Elle hocha la tête positivement.  
La jeune femme allait s'en sortir. Après tout, il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant.

- Tant mieux, fit Temari avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Aie ! Mais quoi !

Le pouvoir de l'Air lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse réagir. Voila ce qu'il se passe.

Les lèvres de la cinquième s'étirent en un sourire affectueux. Temari n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Tout comme Neji d'ailleurs, cependant cette fois-ci, la jeune femme s'était réellement fait un sang d'encre pour son amie.

- Mais je vous ai guérit en échange, fit Sakura.

Ino baissa son regard en direction des jambes de l'autre blonde. En effet, elle n'avait plus rien.  
C'était donc ça, la cinquième s'était servit de ses pouvoirs pendant le combat contre Itachi, et pour faire disparaitre leurs blessures. Elle était incroyable.

- Ou est Sasuke ? Demanda la rose.

Les quatre personnes se retournèrent en même temps. Ils avaient eu l'espace d'une seconde pour voir Sasuke se faire frapper par un éclair, sortit tout droit de la main de son frère.  
En plus de contrôler l'Eau et le Feu, le double d'Itachi maitrisait la foudre. Un pouvoir que, sans aucune doute, il n'arriverait à stopper.

* * *

Me ferez-vous l'immense honneur de me laisser une review, chers lecteurs ?  
Cela me ferait énormément plaisir :)


	24. Chapitre 23

**LA CINQUIÈME**

**CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors oui, je sais, la fiction à prit du retard. Pardooooonnez-moi. Disons juste qu'il y a une prison qui s'appelle "boulot" et qui me prend pas mal de temps. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous pourrez m'excuser ... CAR ... Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ! HA !**  
**Bon c'est aussi le dernier donc, savourez le bien :)**

* * *

_- Ou est Sasuke ? Demanda la rose._

_Les quatre personnes se retournèrent en même temps. Ils avaient eu l'espace d'une seconde pour voir Sasuke se faire frapper par un éclair, sortit tout droit de la main de son frère._  
_En plus de contrôler l'Eau et le Feu, le double d'Itachi maitrisait la foudre. Un pouvoir que, sans aucune doute, il n'arriverait à stopper._

* * *

L'éclair jaune se dissipa dans l'air rapidement, alors que qu'Itachi avait encore son poing brandit devant lui. Sasuke prit l'impact directement dans le ventre et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le double, fier de son attaque, leva les yeux vers les amis de son frère, un sourire narquois fiché sur ses lèvres.  
Sakura avait vu la scène se dérouler en ralenti, revoyant en boucle dans son esprit l'attaque de leur ennemi sur celui qu'elle aimait.

La lumière dans son coeur avait faiblit mais ne s'était pas éteint. Le pouvoir du feu était encore en vie, mais était dans un piteux état. Jamais ils n'auraient cru se battre contre le double Itachi, un inconnu. Leurs maitres les avaient entrainé contre les éléments, le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau, mais contre la foudre ils paraissaient bien impuissant.

Sakura ne pouvait quitter leur adversaire des yeux.

A présent, elle seule pouvait encore le vaincre. Ses amis se feraient sous doute tuer s'ils entraient dans le combat, et s'était à tout prit ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Sasuke avait déjà payer le prix de son erreur, alors il n'était pas question que les autres pouvoirs pâtissent de sa faiblesse.

- Prenez soin de Sasuke.

La rose sortit ses ailes de ses omoplates et s'élança vers le double. La rage au ventre et la colère au fond de ses pupilles, la cinquième refoula des larmes indésirables et continua sa route. Elle prépara deux boules de feu et les lança directement.  
Itachi les évita avec facilité, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme passe sa barrière d'eau pour l'attaquer de manière frontale. Ses mains fermés, Sakura concentra toutes ses forces dans son coup et détruisit vingts mètres de terrain au alentour.

L'Uchiha prit de cours fit un bond pour s'écarter de l'attaque. Profitant de se moment de pause, la rose forma une tornade, la plus puissance et rapide qu'elle put et la dirigea vers son ennemi.

Plus rien ne compter pour elle en ce moment même à part le vaincre. Elle revoyait sans cesse les images de Sasuke, chutant sous l'éclair de son frère, et ne pouvait s'en découdre. Elle aurait sa vengeance, quelle qu'en soit le prix et les conséquences.  
Sa haine montait au fur et à mesure et la cinquième ne se rendait plus compte de l'énergie qu'elle utilisait. Les attaques pleuvaient contre Itachi, alternant les différents pouvoirs qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Après une centaine de coup, elle réussit enfin à lui ficher un coup de poing au visage qui le propulsa dix mètres plus loin.

Itachi se releva avec facilité et s'essuya le peu de sang qui s'était écoulé de sa lèvre inférieur. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, comme s'il était ravi d'avoir enfin reçu l'offensive de la jeune femme.

- Bien joué. Tu m'as presque eu, dit-il.

La rose serrait les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Tout en lui sonnait faux.

- La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Voyons ma chère ça fait presque une heure que tu balances toutes ses attaques sur moi et ça n'a toujours pas eu d'effet. De plus, tu es complètement au bout de tes forces. La fin est plutôt proche ...

La cinquième garda la tête droite et le regard imperturbable, même si elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle avait épuisée la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs en s'acharnant contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Son ennemi était presque invincible et ce n'était certain pas avec les éléments qu'elle y changerait quelque chose, ses forces étaient limitées.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, tout lancer dans une seule attaque décisive.

Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Si Sakura mettait en marche son plan, il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ne survive pas.  
Konan, son maitre, lui avait apprise cette technique au cas ou, si la situation devenait critique. Un dernier geste à accomplir pour sauver ses amis, et éliminer leur ennemi. Peu importe les conséquences, la rose était prête.

Néanmoins, l'attaque restait compliquée à faire, et demandait une certaine maitrise. Il lui faudrait occuper Itachi pendant qu'elle la mettrait au point.  
Il ne restait qu'une solution, lancer ses dernières forces contre lui, directement, et se concentrer sur son plan.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et quitta l'Uchiha des yeux quelques secondes et se mit en position. Paumes en avant, bras tendu et tête droite. Voici la dernière action de la cinquième, Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Lorsque la rose attaqua Itachi de plein fouet, ses amis se ruèrent sur Sasuke. Il était au sol, gémissant de douleur. L'éclair du double de son frère l'avait atteint directement sur l'estomac et lui avait coupé le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Temari en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle s'était agenouillée et regardait sa plaie avec attention. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très profonde.  
Mais c'était étrange, Itachi aurait pu le tuer, mais c'était comme s'il avait délibérément arrêté son attaque au milieu, ou qu'il n'y était pas allé à pleine puissance. Soit il économisait ses forces, ou alors, Sasuke n'était pas un ennemi à abattre.  
Mais pour quelles raisons aurait-il voulu ne pas le tuer ?

Le pouvoir de l'Air tourna son regard en direction du combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

Sakura ... Mais bien évidement. La blonde se tapa le front, ce qu'elle avait pu être bête. Depuis le début, Itachi s'en fichait d'eux, ils n'étaient que des pions sur son échiquier, des pantins qui ne lui servaient pas. En attaquant Sasuke directement, il été certain d'attirer la cinquième sur lui.  
Après tout, la jeune femme avait tué son double, la Sakura du monde des Damnées. Celle qu'il semblait aimer plus que tout.

Les deux traitres de ce monde. Sakura Haruno et Itachi Uchiha.

Cela paraissait évident à présent. Le seul but de leur ennemi était la vengeance. Il avait été tellement sur de gagner, qu'il ne s'était pas montré avant. Hors, tout le contraire s'était produit. Les gentils avaient triomphé.  
Itachi avait fait un mauvais calcul et a présent voulait la mort de leur Sakura.

Mais jusqu'à quel point était-il prêt à aller ? Quelles seraient ses limites ? Probablement la mort, ainsi il pourrait rejoindre celle qu'il aime.

Temari fronça les sourcils et leva ses yeux en direction de Neji. Le jeune homme acquiesça. Lui aussi avait tout compris.  
Sakura était en danger ...

.

.

.

_Quelques année auparavant, dans un autre monde._

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tenait droite, guidant son armée par-delà les longues vallées de son pays. Une épée dans une main, un bouclier dans l'autre, elle hurlait ses ordres à ses bataillons. Elle chevauchait un énorme loup au pelage noir. Ce genre d'animal était connu pour être indomptable et effrayant, mais rien n'arrêtait cette femme dans sa lutte pour le pouvoir._

_Les hommes lui étaient dévoués jusqu'au dernier, ils étaient prêt à mourir pour leur souveraine._

_Ses yeux d'un vert brillant fixait le champ de bataille et son visage se tordait dans un sourire maléfique et ravi, elle avait vaincu. Dans son pays natale, elle était connue comme une personne des plus cruelle et égoïste. Cela devait paraitre vrai, puisque jamais elle ne participa à une bataille avec son armée, pourtant la jeune femme savait se battre comme personne._

_- Quelle est la prochaine ville que nous atteindront ? Demanda-t-elle à l'un de ses lieutenant._

_L'homme regarda la carte avec attention._

_- Takanori. L'empire de la famille Uchiha._

_- Parfait._

_._

_Sakura Haruno était connu dans tous les royaumes pour être l'ennemi public numéro un à abattre. Pour son gouts des combats et des conquêtes, elle avait envahi de nombreuses contrées pour son simple plaisir. Ses hommes, fidèles à ses idéaux, ne la trahissaient jamais, quel qu'en soit le prix. La rage se lisait dans leur yeux et ils ne perdaient aucunes batailles._

_L'adversaire de la jeune femme avait toujours été la famille Uchiha, une des plus grandes puissances._

_Ses bataillons arrivèrent à la ville de Takanori quelques jours plus tard, affrontant les soldats de l'armée des éventails. Lors de ce combat, Sakura brandit son épée et participa pour la première fois. Nombreux sont ceux qu furent tué par sa lame à ce moment là, car sa haine n'avait pas d'égale._  
_Mais c'était sans compter sur Itachi Uchiha, l'ainée de la famille. Il prit une flèche dans son carquois et visa directement la tête de son ennemi. Il l'a décocha et elle fila immédiatement atteindre sa cible. Le jeune homme eut un sourire de victoire rapide, qui s'effaça tout de suite. Son plus fidèle combattant mourut à sa place, se jetant devant elle._

_Sakura perdit la guerre. Son destrier et ses hommes furent condamnés à la pendaison._  
_Quant à elle, sa punition fut bien pire. Rester en vie ... Et voir le monde tourner sans elle. Seule dans une cellule, la jeune femme contemplait le ciel sans jamais ne pouvoir sortir et la terre sans espérer la fouler._

_Itachi lui rendit visite une fois, puis deux. Les semaines se transformèrent en jour, et le jeune homme constatait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer d'elle._

_Une année plus tard, ils s'enfuirent tous les deux du domaine des Uchiha, réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils se marièrent même en secret, s'aimant envers et contre tout. Ils se contentaient de vivre au jour de le jour et combattaient pour survivre._  
_Sasuke les rejoignit un peu plus tard, ayant une nouvelle de la plus haute importance._

_Les Uchiha étaient tous morts et le pays étaient dirigé par une vieille famille dont personne ne connaissait l'existence._  
_C'est alors qu'ils décidèrent de changer. Ils prendraient leur destin en main, feraient de ce monde quelque chose à leur image. Ils tueraient tout ceux qui s'opposeraient à eux et triompheraient, prenant ainsi le pouvoir. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent._

_Les vertes contrées se transformèrent en aride désert. Le royaume s'était éteint en même temps que leur souverain._

_._

_Sakura se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres._

_- Itachi, il nous faut trouver un autre monde. Et je sais comment nous pouvons y accéder._

_Le jeune homme lui prit la main._

_Leur destin était lancé._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

___" Deux autres personnes qui ont hardiment désiré le pouvoir et la puissance. Cet homme et cette femme ont juré de tuer chaque représentant de chaque race qui viendrait les défier. Leurs noms est connus de tous. Célèbre pour leur force et leur cruauté.  
Sakura Haruno et Itachi Uchiha "._

___.  
_

___.  
_

___.  
_

- Il faut aller l'aider, fit Temari en se levant.

Neji se posta devant elle, mettant son bras comme barrière.

- Itachi est l'adversaire de Sakura, trancha-t-il. ___  
_

Il avait tout a fait raison, et ça la blonde le savait parfaitement. La cinquième leur avait confié une seule mission, prendre soin de Sasuke. Celui-ci allait déjà mieux pour le moment. Le sang ne s'écoulait plus de sa bouche et il respirait normalement.

Ino était restée à coté de lui tout le long. Elle était le pouvoir le plus utile dans ces circonstances.

Temari jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au cadet Uchiha et fronça les sourcils.

- Et si Sakura perd ? Que fait-on ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur après avoir prononcé cette phrase. La rose ne perdrait pas, c'était évident ...  
Mais ils leur fallait un plan de secours, au cas ou. Itachi vainqueur n'allait probablement les laisser repartir tranquillement dans leur monde. Et de toute manière, si Sakura mourait, ils ne resteraient certainement pas les bras croisés.  
Elle avait toujours été là pour les protéger.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, dit clairement le pouvoir de la Terre.

Il tourna subitement le regard. Sasuke, couché un peu plus loin, commençait à tousser tout en crachant du sang. Ino lui tenait le front pour ne pas que le jeune homme se lève.  
Temari posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la Yamanaka, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard, que tout se passerait bien.

D'un revers de main, le brun effaça le rouge qui coulait de sa bouche et regarda ses amis avec froideur.

- Et il n'y aura aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

- Nous ne laisserons pas Sakura mourir ! Lança la blonde.

Le pouvoir du feu eut un regard triste et paraissait complètement désemparé.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Cela a déjà commencer, dit-il.

Les trois autres tournèrent le regard vers la cinquième, alerté par la phrase de Sasuke. Mais la rose était toujours en plein combat avec Itachi, et il était impossible de définir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre.

Neji plongea ses yeux blancs dans les noirs de l'autre garçon.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Sasuke posa un regard circulaire sur ses compagnons.

- Vous ne sentez pas ? Nos pouvoirs ... Ils s'en vont ...

.

.

.

Temari serra les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanche. La jeune femme du se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas trembler devant ses amis, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient bien trop occupé pour cela.  
Tour à tour, leurs esprits respectifs sondaient leurs propres corps pour vérifier ce qu'avait dit Sasuke.

Il avait raison, affreusement raison.

La source de leur pouvoir était en train de partir. Après avoir combattu et gagné contre leurs doubles, les éléments partaient petit à petit. C'était pourtant une chose des plus naturel, s'ils y réfléchissaient bien. Mais la panique les avaient prit.  
Vivre avec le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau faisaient parti d'eux à présent. Ils avaient vécu avec ça dans leur corps, et cela leur faisait horriblement mal de s'en séparer, surtout dans de telle circonstance.

- Si nos pouvoirs disparaissent, alors tout est perdu, fit Temari en observant Sakura au loin.

La cinquième était encore dans un combat acharné avec Itachi Uchiha, et si la vérité était bien là, ses dons allaient aussi disparaitre dans très peu de temps. Son adversaire aurait le dessus rapidement, et tout ce qu'il aurait fait jusqu'à présent aura était vain.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent, dit Ino en tremblant, je les maitrisais enfin ...

Des larmes coulèrent lentement de ses yeux tandis que la blonde observait les autres avec tristesse.

Ils savaient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Les éléments faisaient partis intégrante de leur personne et ne plus les avoir, s'était comme s'ils devenaient à nouveau des inconnus, des gens normaux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, n'aurait plus de sens.  
Car pour ces simples lycéens, les dons qu'ils avaient acquis les avait défini. Ils leur avaient permis de se rencontrer, se connaitre, de s'apprécier.

.

Sasuke avait découvert le feu en premier. L'ardeur, la beauté et la fureur. Quelque chose qui le définissait parfaitement et dont il était fier.

Il avait connu Sakura, tombant amoureux d'elle. Puis les autres qui vinrent chacun à leur tour. Il s'entraina avec son maitre pendant deux semaines pour enfin arriver à se maitriser en entier. Le jeune homme était devenu un démon du feu à part entière.

Et s'était probablement pareille pour les autres. Chacun avait su se transformer, s'adapter. Temari volait chaque soir pour oublier la journée éprouvante qu'elle avait passé. Déployant ses ailes avec grâce et s'évadait l'espace d'un instant.

Neji, de nature plutôt froide. Comme la pierre. Mais qui avait réussit à trouver de la chaleur dans les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Il s'était épanouit, ouvrant pour la première fois son coeur, son amitié à des personnes qui en valait vraiment la peine. Malgré les disputes, ou les bagarres qu'ils avaient eu, ils s'étaient tous soutenu et avait réussit à gagner, ensemble.

Ino bien que la dernière du lot, avait finalement trouvé sa place parmi eux. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Prendre sur soi, accepter les critiques, et réaliser ses erreurs passées. La blonde avait toujours pensé être la plus faible d'entre eux, mais grâce à ses évènements et leurs soutiens, elle avait enfin prouvé qu'elle était leur égal.  
Qu'ils lui faisait confiance, la laissant combattre son propre ennemi.

Ils avaient tous compris des choses essentielles, et ils ne voulaient absolument pas les perdre.

- Même si tout sera fini d'ici peu, j'aurais été heureuse de les partager avec vous, ajoutait Temari.

Sasuke eut un sourire triste et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Moi aussi.

Neji s'avança vers Ino et contre tout attente la prit dans ses bras, alors que la jeune femme était encore en pleur. Le Hyuuga était complètement raide et ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec les gestes d'affection.

Il se retira lentement, le visage froid qui ne laissait passer aucunes émotions.

- Même si je vous ai beaucoup critiqué, je ne vous déteste pas, dit-il.

Le pouvoir de l'eau effaça ses larmes rapidement et lui lança un doux sourire.

- On est ami après tout, lança-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, prenant conscience de ses paroles. Oui, ils l'étaient.  
Alors ils levèrent les yeux, déterminés à ne pas en rester là. La bataille continuait, sans pouvoirs ou non. La cinquième ne serait pas seule.

- Allons aider Sakura, termina Sasuke.

.

.

.

La cinquième n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête en combattant Itachi, protéger ses amis. Elle les savait prêt de Sasuke, qui était blessé, et cela la rassurait. La vie de celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas en danger, et celle des autres non plus.  
Sakura savait qu'elle était la seule qui arriverait à canaliser les pouvoirs de leur ennemis, assez pour au moins le blesser. Ses amis pourraient fuir, rejoindre leur vrai monde et ils s'en sortiraient.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre courageuse. Au lycée, elle se contentait de paraitre invisible pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, mais là, tout était différent. Elle avait trouvé des amis pour lesquels elle devait se battre et prendre sur elle.

Sakura eut un regard triste tout en lançant des attaques vers Itachi. Elle aurait aimé les connaitre davantage. Faire des soirées tous ensemble, simplement passer une après-midi au centre ville, ou regarder un DVD sur un canapé avec une tasse de café.

Et tandis que son énergie baissait considérablement, Sakura ne pouvait cesser de penser aux quatre autres personnes plus loin.

- Tu fatigues déjà ? Lança narquoisement son adversaire.

Il l'a regardait de haut et elle détestait ça.

Néanmoins, il avait affreusement raison. Pas seulement ses pouvoirs, mais aussi ceux de ses amis étaient en train de disparaitre. La jeune femme l'avait remarqué la première, dès qu'ils avaient tous gagné contre leur tout premier ennemi, mais ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à aussi le voir.

Elle esquiva une boule de feu rapidement en se jetant à terre et forma une barrière d'eau tout autour d'elle.

La cinquième savait qu'il était inutile de gagner du temps et espérait secrètement que le double d'Itachi était aussi à cours d'énergie. Ainsi la seule et unique option qui s'annonçait à elle apparut soudainement dans son esprit. Tout était clair à présent.

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement.

Il avait viser juste.

La rose ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, rassemblant tous ses pouvoirs en elle. Les derniers qui était encore présent.  
Se serait sa toute dernière attaque ...

Sa main gauche, tendue devant elle tandis que son bras droit était derrière elle, joignant tous les éléments entre eux. Elle ferma son poing et ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Itachi était bien devant elle, et avait compris en quelques instants ces intentions.

- Prêt pour une dernière attaque ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage cadavérique, et le jeune homme prononça son unique phrase avant que les deux pouvoirs ne se rencontre.

- Tu es déjà morte, chuchota-t-il.

Les deux adversaires lancèrent en même temps tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé, laissant à présent le destin se jouer.

.

.

.

_Lorsque l'on entre dans un lycée, sans doute même le plus banal existant. On s'aperçoit bien vite que les élèves sont "classés par catégorie"._  
_Il y a les populaires, les pouffes, les canons, les banals, les sportifs, les intellos, les bizarres et les invisibles._

_Si l'on regarde bien, Sakura Haruno appartient à la dernière catégorie._  
_Elle n'avait jamais été populaire, ni trop sportive, était douée dans certaines matières, et s'habillait de manière à passer complètement inaperçu._  
_Oui, on pouvait vraiment dire que tout en elle était absolument banale._

La cinquième se réveilla brusquement de son doux sommeil, se replongeant directement dans ses derniers souvenirs.

Sakura était en train de flotter, transparente au monde extérieur. Elle était comme un fantôme, encore non consciente de la réalité des choses. La rose prit appuis doucement sur le sol, remarquant à peine que ses pieds ne le sentait même pas.

Elle se revoyait, au lycée, assise à son arbre et écrivant dans son petit journal avec un air rêveur collé à son visage. Le stylo grattait le papier frénétiquement et le regard de la jeune femme passait sur les différents élèves avant de se replongé dans l'écriture.  
Cela était des plus étrange de se voir ainsi, d'un point du vu extérieur, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait prit possession de votre corps et agissait à votre place. Pourtant cette scène était du déjà vu ... La jeune femme se souvenait de cette époque là. Elle était encore totalement inconnue, personne ne connaissait son prénom, ou même son existence dans l'école. Elle avait encore ses cheveux teint en brun à ce moment là.

_Tenten et Kiba la rejoignait avant d'aller en cours et ils discutèrent joyeusement en attendant le prof. _Même s'ils n'avaient pas des centres d'intérêts communs, cela manquait à la jeune femme de ne plus leur parler.

_Le prof arriva et demanda le calme._

La cinquième les avait suivit tout le long de leur conversation volant au dessus de leurs têtes et les regardant avec curiosité. C'était son passé, et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêché de se regarder de haut en bas. Comment elle bougeait, parlait, se comportait.  
Elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'il semblait être, un saut temporelle et se retrouvait à présent comme une simple spectatrice de sa vie.

La rose comprit alors, à quel moment elle était arrivée. Le jour ou la voix lui était apparut pour la première fois. C'était en cours, dans ce cours qu'elle l'avait entendu dans sa tête, lui disant qu'elle était l'élue.  
Elle se mit a sourire niaisement en repensant à ce moment. Pour la jeune femme, cela avait été le début de tout. Leurs pouvoirs, les cinq éléments qui leur avait donné, le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau. Leur transfèrement dans le monde des Damnées, les combats et Itachi.

Sakura passa un doux regard sur la personne qu'elle était dans le passé, attendant avec impatience ce moment.

_Les minutes passèrent, lentement, les unes après les autres. Lorsque finalement, ce fut Tenten qui stoppa tout. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Sakura du passé, d'un air amusé._

_- Tu rêves encore, la cloche a sonné depuis longtemps._

_Celle du passé marmonna des excuses et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et les deux adolescentes sortirent de la classe._

La rose, fronça directement les sourcils. C'était-elle trompée de jour ? Non c'était impossible ... La voix aurait du l'appeler, elle aurait du être là !

Et si tout ça ne se produisait pas. Alors tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent serait effacée. Non seulement la voix, mais aussi les pouvoirs des cinq éléments. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Voila le rêve dans lequel Itachi l'avait plongé. Un cauchemar sans fin.

.

.

.

_- Ca te dirait d'aller en ville samedi prochain ? Il a une nouvelle boutique, demanda Tenten alors que les deux jeunes femmes attendaient dans les couloirs pour leur prochain cours._

_- Je sais pas trop, dit son amie, un peu réticente à cette idée._

_- Oh aller ! Y a pleins des nouvelles armes qui viennent de sortir, un katana a deux lames, des shurikens avec du poison intégré et même des ..._

_Mais la lycéenne n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Sakura la coupa dans son élan._

_- Non, vraiment Tenten, ça ne me tente pas. En plus, il y a pleins de devoirs à faire pour lundi._

_Son amie aux deux macarons se renfrogna quelque peu, mais après tout, elle connaissait bien la rose pour savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas trop sortir les week-end._

La Sakura du futur regarda cet échange, tout en flottant dessus d'elles. Elle soupira fortement, une de ses mains placé sous son menton. La cinquième ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être chiante à ce moment. Préférant faire ses devoirs et trainer en pyjama à la maison plutôt que de sortir et s'amuser.  
Autant dire qu'elle avait bien changé depuis ce temps là.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser son regard sur celle du passé, observant les changements avec un certain sourire. Elle était fière, en quelque sorte, de ce qu'elle était devenue. Même si, apparemment, cette évolution ne se ferait pas. Si la voix ne se manifestait pas rapidement, cette Sakura ne connaitrait pas les pouvoirs, ni les autres. Elle resterait dans une vie complètement monotone et routinière, sans jamais rien connaitre de tout cela.

_- Au faite, tu savais que dans quelques semaines, il y aurait le tournoi d'athlétisme ? Demanda Tenten avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_- Neji Hyuuga je pari, fit la brune avec un sourire en coin. _

_- Parfaitement ! Et je t'oblige à m'y accompagner._

La cinquième pencha sa tête sur le coté tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle se rappelait cette compétition ou son amie l'avait forcé à aller. Sasuke y était également et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu lui parler pour la première fois.

Mais c'était bien sur !

Son passé n'avait pas pu la voir, car elle continuait à être dans l'ignorance totale, mais peut-être que ses "futurs amis" seront un peu plus réceptif.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit en quête de trouver par tout les moyens les autres pouvoirs. A ce moment là, ils ne connaissaient, et ne se fréquentaient pas, mais il y avait tout de même un espoir. La cinquième pensa tout d'abord à Ino, celle qui la connaissait depuis le collège. Seulement, la blonde du passé était dans sa mauvaise période. C'est donc plus naturellement, que son esprit pensa à l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ses pensées le visualisèrent facilement et elle se retrouva instantanément à ses cotés.

Le jeune homme était en cours, accompagné de Naruto et Shikamaru. Les trois amis préférant bavarder ou dormir plutôt que d'écouter le cours du professeur Kurenai. Sakura préféra soupirer face à cette attitude négligente, mais un sourire trahit son visage.  
Le visage de son petit ami lui avait manqué. Même s'il s'était vu quelques minutes auparavant dans le monde de Damnés. C'était de simples moments avec lui qui lui manquait affreusement. Sakura rêvait juste de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et que tous leurs problèmes soient enfin réglé une bonne fois pour toute.

Sa main, entièrement transparente, s'avança dans sa direction et frôla sa joue. Elle savait ce geste parfaitement inutile, ou même ridicule dans cette situation, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter.

La jeune femme eut un regard douloureux face à son petit ami, qu'il ne lui parlerait sous doute plus jamais.

Elle se rendait compte à présent de ce que la voix avait fait pour elle, et aussi pour les autres. Grâce à elle, Sakura était devenue la cinquième. Une fille plus libre, qui savait enfin ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Qui ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Quelqu'un de connu au lycée et qui avait trouvé de vrais amis.

Sasuke était devenu moins cruel envers les autres, s'autorisant enfin à s'ouvrir et à sourire. Il était devenu bavard avec les gens qu'il appréciait et gentil avec la fille qu'il aimait. Temari n'avait pas calmé son tempérament de feu mais avait trouvé des personnes capable de la canaliser et de l'accepter comme elle était. Neji s'était rendu compte qu'il devait évoluer et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, et notamment de laisser le bénéfice du doute aux gens qu'il ne tolérait pas. Ino était redevenue celle qu'elle était avant. Une fille sympathique et sincère et a su se faire accepter des autres malgré son caractère superficielle.

_- Tiens ?!_

_Le Sasuke du passé laissa ses iris noir regarder autour de lui. Un air surpris au visage qui le trahissait de son ordinaire mutisme._

_- Qu'es-ce t'as ? Demanda Naruto en finissant son paquet de ramens._

_- Je croyais ... Non rien._

_Sa bouche se pinça tandis que le jeune homme se replaçait correctement sur sa chaise. Une de ses mains s'avança en direction de sa joue, qu'il frotta avec curiosité. Il avait repris son masque d'indifférence._

- Sasuke !

La jeune femme n'y croyait pas, il venait de la sentir. Lorsqu'elle avait touché sa joue, le brun avait sentit le contact de ses doigts. Elle aurait pu pleurer sous le coup si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique.

Sakura se plaça alors devant lui, à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras avec un maigre espoir qu'il l'a verrait. Peut-être qu'il l'entendrait, ou qu'il réagisse encore une fois à son contact. La jeune femme essaya alors de le toucher, même si ses mains passaient à travers lui.

Elle était un fantôme dans ce passé, et la rose ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Piéger à regarder monde avancer sans elle.

- Tu m'entends ? Je t'en pris Sasuke, réagis !

Elle hurlait, bougeait et finissait même pas essayait de cogner tout ce qu'elle trouvait à proximité, mais rien n'y faisait, Sakura était bloquée, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. La première fois qu'elle se laissait aller depuis le début de tout cette histoire. Elle aurait tellement voulu rentrer chez elle, souhaitant que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Que tout soit terminé. Retrouver sa famille, ses amis, et le véritable Sasuke.  
La rose se promit de se réconcilier avec Tenten et Kiba. D'aider Ino a refaire sa garde-robe. Que Neji s'ouvre aux autres. De faire un combat aux cotés de Temari. De dire à Sasuke combien elle l'aimait.

La jeune femme était prête a faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver son présent.

- Je t'en pris Itachi ... Fait cesser tout ça.

Tombant à genoux devant la table du brun, la cinquième laissa enfin ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

Son adversaire avait trouvé la pire des punition qui soit, et elle voulait enfin sortir de cet enfer. Elle pouvait lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi pour être enfin libérer. Son visage tordu par la douleur fut plongé dans ses mains. Même si elle restait invisible, la rose ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça.

- Je t'en pris ...

Alors c'est ainsi que tout ça se terminerait ?  
Piéger dans ce monde ?

_- Sakura ?_

La jeune femme retira sous visage de ses doigts, encore ruisselant de larmes.

_- Sakura, tu m'entends ?! _

La cinquième était bouche bée. Ne rêvait-elle pas ? C'était bien la voix de Sasuke et Ino qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

.

.

.

Ino fut la première a se mettre debout et a courir vers son amie. Ses pieds lui faisaient encore mal et elle sentait la douleur se répandre dans tout son corps, mais tout ça n'était pas le plus important. Elle contentait d'avancer le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait en direction de Sakura, tant que c'était encore possible.

Au loin, la silhouette de la rose, accroupit sur le sable avait les mains tendue devant elle, pointant celle d'Itachi Uchiha.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, comme s'ils combattaient à l'intérieur de leurs êtres. Leurs yeux étaient entièrement voilés mais on pouvait y déceler encore la vie. Les deux adversaires étaient plongés dans une sorte de transe, et dont eux seuls pourraient se sortir.

- Ino attends !

Temari non loin derrière elle se faisait soutenir par les deux garçons. Ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin, lorsque le pouvoir de l'eau tomba a genoux devant le corps inerte de la cinquième. Essoufflée, elle posa une main sur son coeur, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas son amie.

- Est-elle morte ? Demanda Neji en arrivant à ses cotés.

Le pouvoir de l'air lui frappa l'épaule, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas une chose à prononcer à voix haute. Sasuke s'avança aussi à son tour, dépassant la silhouette accroupit de Ino. Il posa ses doigts tremblant sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Sakura était encore chaude, et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Elle est en vie, dit-il rassuré.

- Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Fit Temari en regardant Itachi, assit à quelques mètres de là.

Neji, à coté d'elle lui frappa l'épaule.

- Aie ! Mais ça va pas ! Fit celle-ci hors d'elle.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas une chose à dire, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ils auraient pu en sourire, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

Les autres se tournèrent vers Ino. En vérité, ils ne savaient pas.

.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et les étudiants n'avaient pas bougé, tous réfléchissant à un plan qui pourrait les sortir de cette situation délicate. Sasuke avait déjà pensé à botter le cul du double de son frère, mais ce fut un échec total. Le feu ne l'avait même pas atteint et une barrière de protection s'était formé autour de lui. Il avait tout prévu, déjà avant de plonger son corps dans le sommeil.

Temari avait essayé de secouer la pauvre Sakura, mais là également, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils restaient tous les deux dans un état second, comme s'ils étaient bloqué par l'hypnose ou une chose qui les empêchait de se réveiller. Les autres pouvoirs avaient bien comprit qu'ils se combattaient de l'intérieur, Sakura n'avait certainement pas voulu les mêler à tout ça.  
Mais que ferait-elle si Itachi avait le dessus, et qu'il reviendrait ? S'il ouvrait les yeux subitement et qu'elle serait encore plongé dans son cauchemar ? La rose n'avait certainement pas pensé à tout ça.

Et la solution serait celle-ci : Ils perdraient. Tout simplement.

- Que ...

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers Neji, qui avait parlé sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Son visage surpris tourné vers la cinquième.

Les autres pouvoirs s'approchèrent à leur tour, et effectivement, quelque chose se passait. Sakura avait le visage déformé par la douleur et elle poussait des gémissements atroces. Son corps, lui, restait parfaitement immobile. Ils le savaient, la douleur venait de son esprit et de ce qu'elle subissait.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, fit Temari en les regardant.

- Bravo Sherlock ! Et comment ?!

- Ne commencez pas, répondit Ino en regardant les deux pouvoirs, de l'air et du feu. On s'inquiète tous, mais c'est pas le moment de se disputer.

L'eau posa ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami, résolue à ne pas rester là sans rien tenter.

- Sakura ! L'appela-t-elle.

Tous son pouvoir se concentra en elle, et la blonde su immédiatement comment elle allait faire. Transférer tout ce qui lui restait dans le corps de la cinquième. C'était la rose qui lui avait donné ce don, il était temps à présent qu'elle le reprenne.

Sasuke la regarda faire et se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il s'agenouilla à coté de la Yamanaka et l'imita à son tour.

- Sakura, tu m'entends ?! dit-il en lui transférant tous ses pouvoirs.

Temari et Neji se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, posèrent leurs mains sur le corps de leur amie.

Les pouvoirs du feu, de l'eau, de l'air et la terre étaient tous réunis, et ils donnaient à la cinquième tous ce qui leur restaient d'énergie. Car pour eux, la vie de leur amie était plus important que tout le reste. La rose s'était sacrifiée en combattant seule leur ennemis, ils allaient lui prouver qu'ils seraient toujours là, derrière elle, la soutenant quel que soit les adversités.

Sakura commença soudainement à trembler, petit à petit. Ses mains étaient encore tendu vers leur adversaire. Lorsque tous les pouvoirs furent enfin réunis, elle pouvait enfin agir et sortir de ce cauchemar. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent et la dernière attaque fut lancé.

.

.

.

_Étais-je devenu un monstre ?_

_Après avoir vu tout cela, serais-je une autre personne ... Je n'ai jamais voulu montrer cette face cachée de moi.  
Mes cauchemars sont plus présent qu'avant. Arriverais-je à garder le contrôle de mon esprit ?_

_Je me sens comme un monstre._

_A présent, comment effacer tout ça. Personne n'est parfait, et surtout pas moi._

_" Le feu ardent au creux d'une paume. L'envie de sauter du toit pour s'envoler. La peur de voir son double dans le miroir. Une voix dans notre tête qui dicte notre conduite. Des combats forcés à l'intérieur d'une arène. Cinq silhouettes qui nous attendent dans le désert, un lycée vide et la peur qui nous prend."_

.

.

.

L'écran de fumée disparut, comme soufflé par un vent violent. Itachi Uchiha avait disparut devant leur yeux, battu par la cinquième.

Et tandis que Sasuke, Temari, Neji et Ino reprenaient leurs esprits tout doucement, la lumière du soleil les aveugla. Leurs paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et ils purent enfin reconnaitre les lieux. C'était le lycée. Ils étaient enfin de retour.

- On est rentrée, Dit Ino en regardant le paysage devant eux.

La salle de classe ou ils avaient atterri était heureusement complètement vide, mais les bruits des autres étudiants étaient bien présent dans les couloirs.

- Nous avons réussi, souffla Temari en se levant.

Personne n'y croyait au début et pourtant, les cinq pouvoirs avait gagné. Ils avaient vaincu leurs doubles dans le monde des Damnées, terrassé le double de Itachi et ils été retourné dans leur monde.

- Attendez, articula Neji aux deux jeunes femmes, les rappelant à l'ordre.

Sasuke était encore penché sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Sakura n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient revenu, même si elle respirait encore.

- Elle ne sait toujours pas réveillée.

Leurs pouvoirs avaient disparu et la cinquième encore perdus entre deux monde. Voila le prix à payer pour leur victoire.

.

.

.

_"On m'a toujours dit que la vie commençait et se terminait par un adieu"_

_C'est en disant Adieu à ma vie d'avant que je suis devenue une autre. __Cependant, elle est partie elle aussi. Faisant terminer un tour, et en recommencer un nouveau._

_Rien n'est inéluctable._  
_Notre destin n'est jamais tout tracé._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**THE END **

**Eh oui, voila bien la fin de cette fiction. (il y aura bien évidement un épilogue, je ne compte pas laissez mes personnes en souffrance comme ça) **

**Petit blabla inutile de l'auteur : **

**Donc je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction et à tout ceux qui ont laisser des reviews. Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur de savoir que des personnes ont aimé ce que j'écrivais.**

**Merci aux 19 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris : **

**DGM-medieval, Deviland, eliya77, Nope'N'Dream, Lunamyx Voldy, Maggie-Lovely, Mamoryu, Suzak-san, Timy-A, Vampire942, angedechu48, lovekakashiobito, mimi la souris, mugon, mymycamy, shalimare, shalyma04 et titeliloud79.**

**Merci aux 28 personnes qui l'ont mis comme Alerts. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une toute petite review pour me dire vos impressions. Ca m'aide grandement de savoir ce que les gens pensent, que se soit éloges ou critiques. **

**PS : un merci spécial pour Han, Yuyu-chan, lilika397 et amako-sama. **


	25. Epilogue

**LA CINQUIÈME**

**ÉPILOGUE  
**

* * *

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : pas a moi, même si j'aurais bien voulu ...

Genre : Fantastique, School-Fic, Romance.

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata et d'autres.

* * *

**Mymycamy** : J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre. En tous cas voila la suite o/

**Lilika397** : Whaaaaaaaaaaa (c'est aussi un cri du coeur). Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente que la fiction t'ai plu ! J'espère que l'épilogue va aussi te plaire. OOO  
Oui, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une autre Sasuke/Sakura, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, je suis à fond dans le Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, mais l'univers de Naruto aura toujours une grande place dans mon coeur :3  
J'irais faire un tour sur ton profil dans ce cas :)

**Han** : Merci pour tous les commentaires que tu m'as envoyé (sur cette fiction), ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira :)

**Amako-sama** : Oui je comprend, c'est toujours triste de voir une fiction qui se termine, mais il le faut bien un jour :) J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et comblera un peu le vide o/  
Un merci spécial pour avoir suivit cette fiction depuis le début.

* * *

_- Attendez, articula Neji aux deux jeunes femmes, les rappelant à l'ordre._

_Sasuke était encore penché sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Sakura n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient revenu, même si elle respirait encore._

_- Elle ne sait toujours pas réveillée._

_Leurs pouvoirs avaient disparu et la cinquième encore perdus entre deux monde. Voila le prix à payer pour leur victoire._

.

_"On m'a toujours dit que la vie commençait et se terminait par un adieu"_

_C'est en disant Adieu à ma vie d'avant que je suis devenue une autre. __Cependant, elle est partie elle aussi. Faisant terminer un tour, et en recommencer un nouveau._

_Rien n'est inéluctable._  
_Notre destin n'est jamais tout tracé._

_._

_._

_._

**Trois mois plus tard.**

_._

Sasuke avait le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Il avait placé une de ses mains sous son menton, soupirant encore contre le temps qui filait trop vite. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient tous rentré sain et sauf de leur mission suicide, réapparaissant dans le lycée comme par enchantement. Mais tout ça avait été gâché par l'état de Sakura.

La jeune femme avait été placé directement à l'hôpital et les médecins l'avaient gardé en coma artificiel en attendant de savoir exactement de quoi elle souffrait. Et bien entendu, ses amis ne pouvaient rien révéler. En attendant son rétablissement, ils avaient été quelque peu forcé à reprendre une vie normale. Les anciens pouvoirs l'auraient bien voulu si tout le poids de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ne les avaient pas autant affecté. Penser à celle qu'ils avaient perdu, ou à ce que leurs corps avaient du abandonné là-bas. Tout cela n'était que souffrance, mais la cicatrice était bien présente. Brillante, comme une lame de couteau s'enfonçant dans leurs chairs jour après jour.

Sasuke soupira encore une fois.

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et la chaleur de l'été se faisait sentir. Bientôt les premiers examens, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à la révision. Son manuel était toujours ouvert devant lui, mais aucunes pages ne tournaient, son esprit trop occupé.

Le jeune homme se coucha sur sa table, décidant de dormir un peu avant la prochaine de cours jusqu'à ce que son portable ne vibre dans sa poche. Qui l'appelait ainsi le sortant de ses songes matinales ? Ses yeux noirs se perdirent vers l'émetteur. L'hôpital. Le coeur battant, il décrocha rapidement.

- Allo ?

- Monsieur Uchiha ?

- Lui-même. Que puis-je fais pour vous ?

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir s'il y avait des changements chez une de nos patiente. Mlle Haruno.

Des tremblements apparurent dans sa main et Sasuke respira profondément avant de répondre. La peur au ventre, il ne voulait absolument pas entendre que sa petite amie venait de mourir. Pas lorsqu'il était au lycée, pas devant tous les étudiants. Surtout pas maintenant, ni jamais ...

- Oui ...

- Elle a repris connaissance. Son état reste encore fragile, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Un sourire reprit place sur le visage du brun. Le premier depuis très longtemps.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Pouvons-nous venir la voir ?

Les médecins étaient en effet habitué à voir une ribambelle d'étudiant passer dans la chambre de Sakura.

- Bien évidement. Je vous informerais sur place.

Suite à cela, il raccrocha.

L'espoir venait de reprendre place dans son coeur. L'amour de sa vie était en vie. Maintenant, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

.

Sasuke courait à présent dans les couloirs de son lycée, laissant ses jambes le guider dans les étages. Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte qui le séparait du toit, autrefois réservé à la bande des frères. Il l'ouvrit violemment, faisant résonner quelques secondes son claquement sourd.  
Les occupants s'effrayèrent avant de se rendre compte qui les avait dérangé.

- Qu'es-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Uchiha ? Lança Temari avec amusement.

La blonde était assise, adossé contre le mur blanc. Ses deux frères étaient un peu plus loin, jouant à cracher sur les pauvres étudiants qui sortaient de cours. Depuis le temps que ceux là s'amusaient à emmerder les autres. L'ancien pouvoir du feu réprima un sourire en coin et s'avança rapidement en direction de la No Sabaku.

- Sakura s'est réveillée ! Je pars pour l'hôpital.

Temari ouvrit ses yeux en grand, digérant la nouvelle.

- On vient avec toi, fit-elle avec assurance.

Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement sur ses jambes.

- Allez Skikamaru debout, on y va, dit-elle.

La blonde le tira par la manche, faisant un signe d'au revoir à Gaara et Kankuro et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier à la suite de l'Uchiha. Son petit ami, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, bailla longuement en se laissant guider. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sècheraient les cours.

- Tu peux chercher Naruto et Hinata ? Demanda Sasuke.

Temari acquiesça et bifurqua dans une autre direction. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme rentra dans l'ancienne classe de Sakura, cherchant ses anciens amis des yeux. Tenten et Kiba. Il leur confia les propos du medecin et les invita à le suivre.  
Les deux acceptèrent avec un sourire et la course dans les couloirs reprit.

A leur sortit du lycée, Sasuke croisa Neji et Ino, assis tranquillement dans la cour. La blonde avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, tout en lui parlant. Avec ou sourire, il l'écoutait avec attention. Ces deux là, s'étaient mis ensemble dès leur retour du monde des Damnés, surprenant bon nombre d'étudiants. Ils étalaient leurs bonheurs aux yeux de tous, alors que personne n'aurait parié sur eux.

- Venez vite, on part ! Leur adressa Sasuke en passant devant eux, ne s'arrêtant même pas.

Le couple vit ensuite, Tenten et Kiba le suivre. Puis, Temari qui tirait Shikamaru et à leur suite Naruto et Hinata.

Neji lança un regard curieux et se leva en prenant sa copine par la main. Il devait se passer quelque chose ...

.

.

.

Les neufs étudiants se retrouvaient à présent à l'accueil de l'hôpital, expliquant la raison de leur vitesse à la première infirmière aperçu. Ils se firent guider parmi les nombreux couloirs blanc et atterrirent enfin devant la chambre de Sakura.

- Pour la sécurité de Mlle Haruno, une seule personne pourra lui rendre visite.

Les yeux se croisèrent et les lycéens se dévisagèrent les uns après les autres. Finalement, c'est Temari qui s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha. Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

- Sasuke, à toi l'honneur.

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un regard et plongea ses yeux noirs sur les visages de tous les amis de Sakura encore présent. Shikamaru avait repris possession de la main de sa copine, jouant avec ses doigts. A coté d'eux, Neji qui tenait fermement la taille de sa petite amie, la regardant avec tendresse.  
Kiba et Tenten un peu en retrait, souriant.

Et enfin, Naruto et Hinata. Le couple le plus unis de tout le lycée. On dirait que chacun avait su trouvé sa paire dans cette histoire. Quant à lui, celle qui le complétait, était juste derrière cette porte.

- Tu lui diras bonjour de notre part, lança le blond.

Il gratifia son meilleur ami d'un hochement de tête et passa la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de voir celle qu'il aimait.

Elle était bien là. Ses yeux encore clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour mieux respirer. Sasuke ne fit aucun bruit et s'installa sur la chaise à coté de son lit. La jeune femme dormait encore et il ne voulait pas la réveiller.  
Savourant ce moment, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux roses. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué ...

Finalement, le jeune homme était trop pressé. Revoir ses yeux s'ouvrirent, découvrir à nouveau ses yeux verts plein de malice, d'entendre sa voix et de respirer son odeur. De simples choses dont il n'avait pas profiter pendant ces trois mois. Maintenant, Sakura était à nouveau prêt de lui.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec lenteur, profitant de ce moment.

- Ouvre les yeux, ça fait trop longtemps que je t'attends.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme papillonnèrent légèrement et ses iris tombèrent directement sur Sasuke, l'homme qui l'attendait avec impatience, une main posé sur son visage.  
Ils étaient enfin réunis.

- Tu es là ... Souffla-t-elle.

Les doigts du brun continuèrent à lui caresser lentement sa joue. Une larme solitaire glissa sur celle-ci, et le jeune homme se dépêcha de l'effacer.

- Je te dois encore une balade à vélo, n'oublie pas.

Les lèvres de Sakura s'étirèrent avec douceur.

.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI**

Et voila, la toute fin de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Une petite review pour la fin ? :3  
Bonne continuation à tous :)


End file.
